La vie est loin d'être un fleuve tranquille
by Aladine98
Summary: Lila, 10 ans, a été témoin du meurtre de sa famille par des vampires nomades. Alors, autant dire qu'elle déteste les buveurs de sang. Les circonstances vont malgré tout l'amener à être accueillie par la famille Cullen. L'adaptation n'est pas sans quelques difficultés...
1. Miriam

**Bonjour! Voici ma première fiction (publiée, j'en ai des tonnes d'autres en attente...). Bref, je ne sais pas si les lecteurs francophones ou francophiles sont nombreux ici, mais je me devais de tenter l'expérience fascinante qu'est la publication. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.  
**

 **Disclaimer: aucun personnage ne m'appartient, mis à part les deux soeurs, Lila et Miriam, ainsi que de méchants vampires... Grrr.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Lila PDV**

Je sortis du bus bondé d'une démarche mal assurée.

Tout autour de moi, les gens se pressaient les uns contre les autres, et, étant plus petite qu'eux d'un bon mètre en moyenne, je me sentais totalement oppressée. Mais où pouvait bien être ma sœur ? Elle m'avait dit de descendre à cet arrêt, qu'elle m'y attendrait. Elle connaissait un peu la région pour y avoir habité avec les parents les premières années de sa vie, et la famille avait déménagé à cent kilomètres d'ici peu après ma naissance. La paysage m'était tout à fait inconnu, de même que les visages. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule.

Mon cœur battait à la chamade lorsque je m'assis sur le banc sous l'abri en verre, là où je me trouvais au moins protégée de la pluie. Je regardai les gens qui étaient descendus en même temps que moi être accueillis par leurs proches à la sortie du bus, ou bien prendre leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux, là où les attendait une grande maison chauffée. Je me retrouvai seule sur mon banc, regardant défiler les voitures.

Mon ventre était comme tordu par la faim, Miriam m'avait promis un bon dîner lors de nos retrouvailles à l'arrêt de bus. Mais elle n'était pas là, et j'étais quasiment certaine de ne pas m'être trompée d'arrêt. M'avait-elle abandonnée ? Les battements de mon cœur se firent encore plus rapides à cette pensée, et je forçai mon visage à rester de marbre pour ne pas pleurer. C'était difficile.

Je restai ici pendant ce qui me semblait être des heures, espérant que mon aînée me rejoindrait un moment ou un autre. De toute façon, je n'avais nulle part où aller. La nuit tomba brusquement. L'horloge numérique située sur l'arrêt d'en face indiquait 19 : 40. Je mis un certain temps à faire le calcul avant de réaliser que je n'avais pas bougé d'ici durant les cinquante dernières minutes. Et Miriam n'était toujours pas là.

Mon corps était totalement transi par le froid, je ne sentais plus mes doigts qui étaient devenus d'une couleur violette inquiétante. Il pleuvait toujours à verse, mais, plongée dans une sorte de torpeur, je n'entendais même plus le martellement des gouttes contre le toit de verre de l'abri. Mon champ de vision s'était curieusement rétréci, je ne voyais plus que ce qui était juste en face de moi : l'horloge numérique avec ses chiffres rouges qui défilaient à la fois lentement et rapidement. Ma vision s'était assombrie, et mes yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes. Cela m'inquiéta, mais je parvins à rester éveillée. On m'avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'endormir quand on avait froid, parce qu'on pouvait mourir. Et moi, je n'avais pas envie de mourir. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, vraiment. Ma sœur n'était pas là, il fallait que j'agisse sans elle. Soudain, un son retentit, me glaçant littéralement le sang.

C'était un hurlement. J'aurais reconnu _sa_ voix entre mille, même si je ne l'avais jamais entendu hurler.

"Miriam !" m'exclamai-je en me levant précipitamment du banc.

Je tombai sur le sol humide. Mon corps avait été trop longtemps immobile dans le froid, sûrement, et j'avais des fourmis horribles dans les jambes. Miriam m'avait bien dit un jour qu'il fallait que je bouge si j'avais froid. Je n'y avais plus repensé avant maintenant. Au moins je ne m'étais pas endormie, c'était déjà cela. Je me redressai, bien décidée à la retrouver, coûte que coûte. Je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Je chancelai, mais parvins à rester debout malgré des fourmillements gênants dans les jambes.

Un autre hurlement retentit, et j'accélérai en sa direction. J'avais une très bonne oreille et j'étais capable de me retrouver même dans le noir le plus profond grâce à un simple son. Le hurlement ne provenait pas de très loin, sur ma gauche. Je me mis à courir. Miriam était en danger. Je débouchai finalement sur une vaste place qui ressemblait plus à un terrain vague. Les immeubles qui la surplombaient semblaient tout à fait abandonnés, couverts de graffitis ignobles porteurs de messages injurieux. Une odeur nauséabonde de détritus s'élevait, me donnant envie de vomir.

Une plainte longue et douloureuse à entendre me parvint. Je remarquai alors un petit tas à quelques mètres seulement de moi, que je pris au début pour un amas de sacs poubelle. Lorsque j'approchai, je vis qu'il s'agissait en réalité de ma grande sœur. Elle qui avait toujours été forte pour nous deux, elle qui ne pleurait jamais, qui n'avait jamais mal, qui me consolait lorsque je faisais des cauchemar, elle qui était si courageuse gisait désormais sur le sol boueux, complètement brisée. Ses deux jambes formaient des arcs qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, comme si elles avaient été montées à l'envers. Du sang s'étalait sur son chemisier au niveau de son ventre. Elle se tordait de douleur en se tenant l'épaule droite.

"Miriam !" M'écriai-je en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un effort surhumain. Ils ne reflétaient que de la douleur. Elle suffoquait.

"Lila…" articula-t-elle. "Vas-t-en ! Vite !"

"Je ne te laisserai pas !" rétorquai-je. "Où est ton portable, que j'appelle une ambulance ?"

Je sentais la responsabilité de ma sœur me porter en avant, me donnant la capacité de tout faire pour l'aider.

"Vas-t-en ! Vampire !"

"Qu… Quoi ?"

La vision de mes parents drainés par des sangsues aux formes vaguement humaines trois semaines plus tôt surgirent dans mon esprit. Le pire jour de ma vie. Du moins, avant celui-ci.

"J'ai été mordue… Elle est encore là ! Vas-t-en, s'il te…"

Elle s'interrompit, écarquilla les yeux en fixant un point derrière mon épaule. Avant que je ne puisse me retourner, une main froide et extrêmement puissante se plaqua sur mon cou.

"Oh, mais je vois que nous avons de la compagnie !" Susurra une voix de femme qui ressemblait à celle d'une publicité à la télévision.

"Lâchez-la !" S'écria ma sœur dans un élan de courage. "Tuez-moi de la manière que vous voulez, mais laissez ma sœur!"

Une autre main froide glissa doucement une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière mon oreille. J'avais envie de hurler.

"Ta sœur ? Mmm… intéressant. Elle sent aussi bon que toi. Quelle famille appétissante !"

"LAISSEZ-LA !" hurla Miriam.

"Pour qui tu te prends, petite humaine, pour me donner des ordres ?" fit la voix menaçante. "Puisque c'est ainsi, elle sera mon dessert…"

Soudain, ma sœur disparut de mon champ de vision. Je me sentis voler à toute vitesse. J'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Du moins était-ce ma première impression. Une douleur me transperça l'épaule, me faisant hurler. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, je me rendis compte que je me tenais à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, les pieds dans le vide, contre un mur de briques. Comment pouvais-je tenir ainsi ? Un simple regard sur ma droite suffit à me faire comprendre. J'avais été comme embrochée au niveau de l'épaule : j'avais été lancée contre un grand pic de métal qui dépassait du mur et désormais il n'y avait plus que ma clavicule qui empêchait la chute. J'avais mal, si mal que je sentais que j'allais m'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

Mais ma sœur était en plus mauvaise posture que moi. Je voyais le vampire tourner autour d'elle, le visage du monstre était empreint d'un sourire maléfique, cherchant quel angle serait le plus bénéfique pour la drainer de son sang. Je voulais ne pas regarder mais j'étais incapable de fermer les yeux. Puis le vampire se mit en position accroupie, ses cheveux noirs cachant son visage pâle. Elle prit doucement ma sœur par le cou, comme pour faire durer le plaisir et approcha sa bouche de la carotide. Non, je ne voulais pas… Je ne pouvais pas voir ma sœur mourir comme étaient morts mes parents, une mort douloureuse et inhumaine.

Avant que le monstre ne puisse découvrir ses crocs acérés, une forme extrêmement rapide, telle un boulet de canon, l'expédia à l'autre bout de la place. Ce boulet de canon se révéla être un homme. Un vampire, à en juger par sa peau pâle presque luisante dans la nuit, très semblable à celle du monstre qui venait de torturer ma sœur. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux créatures, mais ma vue baissait et je ne pouvais suivre leurs mouvements. Je me contentai de fixer ma sœur, qui continuait de se tordre de douleur, sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

 **Miriam PDV**

La femelle vampire ne s'acharnait plus sur moi. Je restai seule dans ma douleur, dans le feu qui consumait mon corps. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas encore morte, vidée de mon sang ? Pourquoi ne me tuait-on pas pour me laisser m'en aller en paix ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Ce qui me sembla des heures plus tard, une main douce se posa sur mon front. J'ouvris les yeux. Un homme blond était agenouillé à mes côtés, l'air inquiet. J'eus un mouvement de recul. C'était un vampire, lui aussi ! N'en aurais-je jamais fini avec ces créatures de malheur ?

"N'aies pas peur, je suis médecin", dit-il.

Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Un vampire médecin ! La mortalité à l'hôpital où il travaillait devait être plus forte que dans n'importe quel autre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, que je n'avais pas vu chez les autres vampires que j'avais malencontreusement rencontrés. Ses yeux. Ils étaient dorés, d'une belle couleur de miel chaud, couleur que j'étais capable de voir même à travers le masque opaque de la douleur. J'étais peut-être en train de délirer.

"Je… Je suis en train de… devenir un monstre", articulai-je au prix d'un effort gigantesque.

"Je suis désolé", murmura l'autre.

"Je ne veux pas… Achevez-moi."

"Tu n'es pas obligée d'être un monstre, dit-il d'une voix douce. En tant que vampire, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à aucun humain."

Je lui lançai un regard méfiant et plein de curiosité, malgré le feu qui me rongeait petit à petit.

"Je bois le sang des animaux", expliqua-t-il. "Cela permet à moi et à ma famille de vivre parmi les humains."

"S'il vous plaît", insistai-je. "J'ai vu le regard de ce monstre à la vue de mon sang. Je ne pourrai plus jamais approcher ma petite sœur, je le sais. Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour elle. Tout sera plus simple si je pars. Je suis trop jeune pour m'occuper d'elle comme une mère. Je ne veux pas vivre. Tuez-moi et prenez soin de ma sœur. Je vous en supplie…"

C'était le discours le plus long que j'étais capable de prononcer en dépit de la douleur insupportable.

 **Carlisle PDV**

Je me devais de respecter son choix. Personne n'avait le droit, Dieu mis à part, d'imposer une vie éternelle et douloureuse à quiconque. J'acquiesçai. Pour ce qui était de la petite sœur, j'allais l'aider comme je le pouvais.

"Amenez-moi ma sœur, s'il vous plaît", murmura l'agonisante. "Je dois lui dire adieu."

L'odeur d'un autre sang me frappa alors. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elles étaient deux ici même. Mes yeux me permirent de voir ce qu'aucun humain n'eût été capable de voir : là, contre le mur d'un immeuble délabré, embrochée au niveau de l'épaule par un pic de fer à cinq mètres au-dessus du sol, une petite fille nous fixait du regard, horrifiée. Je ne pris pas la peine de me déplacer à vitesse humaine pour aller la délivrer – elle en avait bien trop vu et devait être libérée au plus vite. La petite poussa un glapissement de terreur lorsque j'apparus près d'elle, telle une proie prise au piège.

"Shh… ça va aller, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ?" dis-je pour la mettre en confiance de ma voix la plus douce. "Je vais juste te descendre d'ici et t'emmener à côté de ta grande sœur."

Ses gémissements de douleur lorsque je fis glisser son épaule long du pic me firent mal au cœur. Comment, vampire ou non, pouvait-on infliger un tel traitement à une créature aussi vulnérable ? Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était agenouillée à côté de sa sœur.

 **Lila PDV**

Ma sœur était trop pâle. Elle essayait devant moi de ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Je pouvais voir sa douleur même à travers le masque de douleur et de larmes qui avait opacifié ma vue. L'autre homme – ou plutôt le buveur de sang – s'était éloigné pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

"Lila", murmura-t-elle.

"Ne me laisse pas", sanglotai-je.

"Je suis désolée, petite sœur. Je vais mourir. Je ne veux pas devenir comme tous ceux qui nous ont fait souffrir."

"Non, tu n'es pas obligée ! Ne me laisse pas !" répétai-je.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur et ferma les yeux un moment, avant de poursuivre en murmurant :

"Je t'aime, Lila. Tu mérites une vie bien meilleure. Tu es très courageuse. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour m'occuper de toi, je n'ai que quinze ans. Tu vas aller dans une nouvelle famille et tu vas être aimée comme tu mérites de l'être."

"NON !"

"Adieu, Lila. Je t'aime."

"NOOOOOOONNN !" Hurlai-je en empoignant le bras de ma sœur comme pour la retenir.

Je sentis une pression dans le creux de mon bras. Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer les yeux compatissants de l'homme – du vampire – qui s'était agenouillé à côté de moi. Il tenait à la main une seringue.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?" Demandai-je en sentant la colère et le désespoir monter en moi. "Pourquoi vous ne la sauvez pas ?!"

"Je suis désolé", me dit-il simplement.

"JE ME FICHE QUE VOUS SOYEZ DESOLE, MONSTRE ! SAUVEZ-LA !" Hurlai-je.

"Je ne peux pas."

Mon esprit s'embruma soudainement. Mes paupières devinrent lourdes. J'avais du mal à réfléchir. Je balbutiais :

"Non, Miriam, non… Ne meurs pas… Je t'aime…"

"Je t'aime aussi, Lila. Souviens-toi de moi."

Des mains froides m'accompagnèrent dans ma chute dans les ténèbres. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un craquement horrifiant.

 **Carlisle PDV**

Briser la nuque de cette adolescente devant sa petite sœur d'environ cinq ans me coûta énormément, bien que je comprenne qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir un monstre, option que j'aurais également choisi si je l'avais pu. Miriam. C'était son nom, et je devais vivre avec cela sur la conscience, désormais. Moi qui destinais ma vie éternelle à soigner les humains, je venais d'en tuer un de sang froid, si je puis me permettre cette expression.

Mes yeux brûlaient de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais et mes mains tremblaient légèrement, ce qui en quelques siècles d'existence ne s'était jamais produit. Je devais reprendre le contrôle. J'aurais tellement souhaité avoir les capacités de Jasper pour me calmer moi-même ! Reprenant mes esprits, j'allai chercher un bidon d'essence dans ma voiture – que je conservais toujours au cas où – et mis le feu au terrain vague après avoir pris bien soin d'asperger les corps disloqués. Je pris la petite fille – Lila – dans mes bras et craquai une allumette. Je ne restai pas pour contempler les flammes détruire toutes les preuves, la fillette avait besoin de soins. Je l'installai délicatement sur le siège passager de la Mercedes avant de me mettre au volant.

Avant de démarrer, je l'observai attentivement pendant quelques secondes. La pauvre petite ne devait pas avoir mangé à sa faim ces derniers temps. Sa peau, plus que pâle, était bleuâtre, phénomène dû au froid : elle n'était vêtu que d'un tee-shirt léger et de jeans. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec son petit visage rond d'enfant, ses boucles blond vénitien et ses tâches de rousseur. Je me demandai ce que je devais faire d'elle. J'avais plus ou moins promis à sa sœur de prendre soin d'elle, mais elle savait ce que j'étais, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir faire copain-copain avec les vampires. Comment ne pas la comprendre ? Je décidai de la ramener à la maison, là où je pourrais prendre soin d'elle avec Esmé. Il y avait peut-être un moyen de lui faire comprendre que tous les vampires n'étaient pas mauvais. Et la faire hospitaliser reviendrait à prendre un énorme risque : elle pourrait parler, et les Volturi n'aimeraient pas ça, vraiment pas. Lila avait toute sa vie devant elle. C'était des vampires qui avaient détruit sa vie, je me sentais comme responsable de ma propre espèce. J'allais l'aider à revivre.


	2. Une affaire de confiance

**Bonjour! Voici un deuxième chapitre. Maintenant que je sais comment ajouter un chapitre, je m'y consacre à fond... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

Je dus faire preuve d'un effort vénérable pour ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait très clair, la lumière me brûlait les rétines. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'être capable de distinguer quelque chose et de m'habituer à la clarté. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je pouvais bien me trouver. J'étais dans une chambre : cela, c'était chose certaine, car j'étais couchée sur un grand lit à baldaquins, et le mobilier était celui d'une chambre moderne. Une grande vitre, une baie vitrée énorme, pour être plus précis, tenait lieu de mur sur ma droite, me laissant voir des arbres par centaines, à perte de vue. Une forêt, donc. J'étais dans une chambre, dans une maison, dans une forêt. Et il pleuvait. Je ne devais pas être bien loin de chez moi.

 _Chez moi._ Mon cœur rata plusieurs battements lorsque je me souvins des circonstances dans lesquelles je m'étais "endormie". Tous ces hurlements, tout ce sang. Et le craquement final. Sec, sonore, définitif. Miriam était partie. "Souviens-toi de moi", m'avait-elle dit. Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela, à moi, son unique sœur? Elle m'avait laissée. Pire, elle m'avait abandonnée aux mains d'un autre vampire, celui-là même qui l'avait achevée.

Sortant de mes sombres réflexions, je remarquai que j'étais torse nue sous la couverture, et que mon épaule gauche était en bonne partie recouverte de bandages. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici, fût-ce à moitié nue. Qui sait combien de vampires se trouvaient dans cette maison qui semblait totalement isolée au milieu de la forêt. Je signais mon arrêt de mort si je restais ici plus longtemps. Je passai mes jambes sur le côté du lit.

"Tu vas quelque part ?"

Je sursautai. Un homme – un vampire – me faisait face, debout dans l'encadrure de la porte.

"Arrière, vampire !" Menaçai-je d'une voix rauque.

"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets", dit-il en s'avançant néanmoins tout doucement vers moi.

"N'avancez pas !" Criai-je en prenant ce que j'avais sous la main pour me défendre – un oreiller.

J'étais toujours assise sur le rebord du lit, prête à me lever. Le monstre s'assit par terre, devant moi en tailleur, les mains sur les genoux, dans la position la moins menaçante possible. Je remarquai qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui qui avait tué ma sœur, et je me détendis imperceptiblement.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Demanda-t-il après m'avoir fixée pendant quelques instants de ses yeux dorés flippants.

Je ne répondis pas.

"Tu as mal quelque part ?" insista-t-il.

Je me contentai de le toiser du regard, les mains toujours crispées autour de mon oreiller. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, que j'aille bien ou pas ? Évidemment que j'allais mal, ma sœur était morte, MORTE !

"Laissez-moi partir", ordonnai-je au bout d'un moment.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta sœur", Lila.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire qu'elle soit morte ? C'est votre nature de tuer des gens ! Votre copain l'a tuée ! Et moi je veux sortir d'ici ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être sous le même toit que des vampires ! Vous avez tué mes parents et ma sœur sous mes yeux, et vous me demandez COMMENT JE ME SENS ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI CLOCHE CHEZ VOUS ?"

Je m'étais levée, mais ma tête me lança tellement que je chancelai. Je fus rattrapée par deux bras froids. Je me débattis, ne connaissant que trop bien ce toucher dur et glacé. On me recoucha de force sur le lit.

"Lila, arrête de gigoter, cela va empirer ton état ! Tu as une commotion cérébrale, et, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu dois rester ici pour qu'on te soigne."

"Me soigner ?", répétai-je, ahurie. "Pourquoi me soigneriez-vous ? Les monstres ne soignent pas leurs proies !"

 **Edward PDV**

 _Me soigner ? Pourquoi me soigneriez-vous ? Les monstres ne soignent pas leurs proies !_

Je flanchai sous ces paroles accusatrices et tellement vraies. Comment pouvaient-elles provenir d'un être si jeune ? La fillette n'avait pas dix ans et parlait déjà comme une adulte. Avait-elle jamais eu une enfance ? Je me devais d'essayer de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais que son bien. Que tout le monde, dans cette maison, ne voulait que son bien. En particulier Carlisle, qui, depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée à la maison, se morfondait dans son bureau. Il m'avait supplié d'aller la voir en premier. J'avais eu beau lui dire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, sa conscience le rongeait. Il était en ce moment en compagnie d'Esmé dans son bureau, et je lisais dans son esprit que les mots de la petite fille, qu'il entendait aussi bien que moi, lui faisaient le même effet que plusieurs coups de poignard dans son corps de marbre.

"Lila, regarde-moi", ordonnai-je.

 _S'il croit que je vais daigner poser les yeux sur lui, il se leurre,_ pensa-t-elle. Je glissai deux doigts sous son menton et l'obligea à croiser mon regard. Elle se tendit encore plus à ce geste, mais ne se dégagea pas.

"Lila, de quelle couleur sont mes yeux ?", demandai-je d'une voix douce.

"Jaunes", répondit-elle rapidement avant de baisser de nouveau la tête pour regarder ses pieds.

"Et de quelle couleur étaient les yeux des autres vampires que tu as rencontrés ?"

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. _Leurs yeux étaient rouges,_ pensait-elle. _Peut-être y a-t-il aussi des vampires avec des yeux verts, pour faire les trois couleurs d'un feu de signalisation._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Elle me regarda d'un air méfiant.

"Rouges", répondit-elle enfin. "Je ne suis pas daltonienne, j'ai déjà vérifié."

Au moins elle plaisantait. C'était plutôt bon signe.

"Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pouvait y avoir de « gentils » vampires ?"

"Et j'imagine que vous vous classez vous-même dans cette catégorie", fit-elle remarquer, plus curieuse qu'effrayée désormais.

Encore une fois, je fus stupéfiée d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de sa bouche d'enfant. Elle était sacrément intelligente. Peut-être trop pour son propre bien.

"Ma famille répugne à… se nourrir d'humains", expliquai-je en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer. "Nous avons trouvé un régime alternatif, et nous chassons les animaux."

 _A la bonne heure !_ Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

"Nous ne te voulons pas de mal", poursuivis-je sans tenir compte de ses pensées. "Au contraire, nous voulons que tu puisses vivre normalement."

"Pour ça, il ne fallait pas tuer ma sœur." rétorqua-t-elle.

Je sentis cependant que sa volonté commençait à flancher.

"Ecoute-moi bien. Ta sœur a fait un choix très difficile. Elle allait devenir un vampire. Quand on est un nouveau vampire, on ne peut pas se tenir aux côtés d'humains sans leur faire de mal, et Miriam voulait t'empêcher cela. Elle a donné sa vie pour ne pas avoir à devenir un monstre qui pourrait risquer à tout moment de se jeter sur toi et te tuer."

"J'aurais préféré."

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

"Et elle, elle préférait ne pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience", insistai-je. "Il n'y a rien de pire que de tuer quelqu'un de sa propre famille. Elle voulait te donner une chance de vivre. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies son sacrifice."

Elle se mit à sangloter plus fort. Je décidai de la laisser seule un moment. Je pouvais entendre chacun de ses mouvements si elle essayait de s'enfuir à nouveau. Carlisle m'attendait à la sortie de la chambre.

"Ce n'est pas gagné, n'est-ce pas ?" Murmura-t-il, le regard fuyant.

"Elle doit faire son deuil, ça peut prendre un moment. Au moins, elle a plus ou moins conscience qu'on ne lui veut pas de mal, ce qui est plutôt encourageant. Carlisle, cesse de te tourmenter ainsi, s'il te plaît. Ça ne me fait pas de bien non plus, saches le."

"Je suis désolé, Edward. Je vais essayer de penser à autre chose."

"Fais-le pour toi, pas pour moi. Tu as toujours su prendre les bonnes décisions. Ce cas-là ne fait pas exception."

 **Carlisle PDV**

La petite avait fini par s'endormir, rongée par le chagrin. Je m'approchai doucement du lit. Sur ses joues restaient les traces des larmes qui avaient sillonné son visage, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire qu'elles étaient là par ma faute. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, que sans ma présence Miriam serait devenue un vampire, et qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de la petite sœur. Parviendrais-je un jour à lui faire comprendre que je n'avais malheureusement pas eu vraiment le choix? Le fléau des vampires avait frappé sa famille de la pire manière qui soit. Elle était la seule survivante, d'après ce qu'elle avait crié à Edward. Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Lila… son prénom était tout ce que je savais d'elle. D'où venait-elle ? Quel âge avait-elle exactement ? Je ne pouvais pas non plus avoir accès à son dossier médical, avait-elle des problèmes de santé ? J'étais complètement aveugle pour la soigner et je priais pour qu'elle ne soit allergique à aucun anti-douleur que je lui avais donnés. Devais-je prévenir Charlie ? Je voulais donner à cette petite la vie la plus normale possible au regard des circonstances. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle ait une identité, qu'elle aille à l'école, comme tout le monde. Personne ne la cherchait. C'était les vacances d'été dans la plupart des États et personne n'avait donc pu remarquer l'absence des deux sœurs à l'école, personne n'avait donné l'alerte de deux petites filles disparues et d'un couple vidé de son sang. C'était assez étrange. D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas dire depuis combien de temps les parents étaient morts. Cela pouvait s'être déroulé quelques jours auparavant ou bien plusieurs semaines.

"Maman…"

L'appel désespéré de la petite fille me sortit de mes pensées. Elle dormait toujours, mais d'un sommeil agité. Elle bougeait dans son sommeil, semblant vouloir lutter contre quelque chose s'approchant d'elle dangereusement. Pas besoin d'être Edward pour comprendre qu'elle faisait un cauchemar et que des vampires y étaient impliqués. Je n'étais sûrement pas la personne la mieux placée pour la consoler. Je sortis de la pièce et me rendit dans la chambre de Renesmée, où celle-ci passait son temps lorsque ses parents ou Jacob étaient occupés.

"Salut, grandp' !" me salua ma petite fille.

Celle-ci n'avait que quatre ans mais avait l'air d'en avoir treize. Elle était devant son miroir, essayant de se faire une nouvelle coiffure compliquée, au plus grand plaisir de ses tantes qui attendaient au rez-de-chaussée.

"Salut, Ness", répondis-je.

"Ça ne va pas mieux, on dirait", constata-t-elle en voyant mon visage défait.

"Pas vraiment… J'aimerais te demander un service."

"Pas besoin d'être Alice pour savoir ce que tu vas me demander. Cette fille est totalement terrifiée par les vampires. Je n'en suis pas une entièrement, je pourrais peut-être l'amener à la raison. Et Jake pourrait m'aider."

"Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant", répondis-je en toute gratitude.

"J'espère bien!" répondit-elle d'un air espiègle. "Peut-être que Lila deviendra mon amie. Après tout, elle n'est pas beaucoup plus âgée que moi et comme moi semble être assez avancée pour son âge."

"Je t'apprendrai à écouter aux portes, petit garnement !" lançai-je en souriant légèrement.

"Je n'ai pas écouté, j'ai entendu", fit-elle d'une voix innocente. "Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher."

Un cri étouffé nous parvint de la chambre où Lila était couchée. Son cauchemar devait avoir empiré.

"J'y vais", murmura ma petite-fille après avoir relâché ses cheveux couleur bronze sur les épaules.

"Merci, Renesmée."

Elle me sourit avant de rentrer dans la chambre voisine.

 **Renesmée PDV**

La petite fille se tordait sur le lit. J'eus peur qu'elle se fît mal. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et lui envoya une image réconfortante d'un beau paysage que j'avais vu dans un livre. Je remarquai que sa peau était brûlante. Tout ce que les vampires touchaient était pour eux plus ou moins brûlant étant donné que leur peau était froide comme le marbre. Mais moi, le sang circulait dans mes veines, et j'avais même une température supérieure à celle des humains, comme mon Jacob. Or, la petite n'était pas beaucoup moins chaude que moi. Il allait falloir que je prévienne Carlisle. Elle se calma quand l'image que je lui envoyais prit possession de son esprit, faisant fondre le cauchemar comme de la neige au soleil. Je retirai ma main de sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air désorienté. Sans un mot, elle me fixa en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de déterminer ce que j'étais. Elle n'allait jamais deviner.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Renesmée, tu peux m'appeler Ness ou Nessie, si tu veux", me présentai-je.

"Lila", répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Mes yeux marron et ma peau certes pâle, mais plus dans la couleur moyenne, durent lui inspirer confiance, car elle me sourit faiblement. Cela me fit mal au cœur de voir à quel point elle était brisée : son sourire relevait plutôt de la grimace, comme si elle n'avait pas pratiqué ce geste depuis des années. Je lui caressai le front, exactement comme le faisait maman quand j'étais triste ou en colère.

"Tu as fait un cauchemar", murmurai-je. "Tu veux en parler ?"

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

"Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais", rajoutai-je aussitôt.

"Je ne veux pas en parler…" dit-elle. "Qui es-tu ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis Renesmée."

"Oui, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Tu n'es pas un… un…"

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour la calmer, sans lui montrer d'image.

"Je ne suis pas un vampire", déclarai-je.

Elle se détendit aussitôt.

"Je ne suis pas un vampire", ajoutai-je, ne souhaitant pas mentir à Lila. "Mais je vis avec eux. En fait, je suis le fruit d'une union entre un vampire et une humaine. Je pense être plus humaine que , j'imagine que cela dépend des moments..."

"Un demi-vampire ?" Murmura-t-elle.

"Ouaip! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne suis pas méchante. Personne ne l'est, ici."

"Tu es sûre ?", demanda-t-elle, très incertaine.

"Les monstres que tu as croisés auparavant, je ne les connais pas. Ils t'ont fait souffrir plus que de raison, et ça me révolte. Mais ma famille n'est pas composée de monstres. Ils sont plus humains que beaucoup d'humains dans ce monde."

"L'autre… il a tué ma sœur. J'ai entendu le craquement, c'était horrible !"

Et les larmes recommencèrent à couler de plus belle. J'étais stupéfiée. Quelle traumatisme pour un si petit être ! Entendre la nuque de sa sœur être brisée par les froides et dures mains d'un vampire. J'allai m'allonger à côté de la fille et la pris dans mes bras dans une étreinte que je voulais réconfortante.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Lila, si tu savais comme je suis désolée", murmurai-je.

Elle pleura longtemps. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, j'aimais me sentir utile et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait, et je me surpris à aimer aider les gens.

"Tu me rappelles ma sœur", dit-elle finalement. "Elle aussi, elle faisait ça quand j'étais triste."

"Elle avait l'air d'une personne super. Je suis fière de lui ressembler quelque peu", répondis-je d'une voix douce.

Je la sentis acquiescer contre ma poitrine, comme s'il était évident que je doive me sentir fière de ressembler à sa sœur.

"Tu sais, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Carlisle", dis-je sans hausser la voix. "Il ne pouvait rien faire sinon respecter la volonté de ta sœur. Cela lui a fait beaucoup de mal, à lui aussi. Elle était déjà morte avant. Au moins, elle a pu te dire adieu."

"Mais elle était tout ce qu'il me restait !"

"Je le sais et c'est regrettable qu'elle ne soit plus là, elle était trop jeune pour mourir. Mais, ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que c'est un monstre qui l'a tué, pas Carlisle."

Il y eut un grand silence. Je crus qu'elle s'était endormie.

"Je vais y réfléchir", murmura-t-elle.

"Tu es une personne raisonnable, Lila", dis-je comme on me l'avait beaucoup dit à moi aussi. "Je sais que tu feras le bon choix. Quel âge as-tu ?"

"Dix ans. Presque onze."

"Tu es vraiment très intelligente pour quelqu'un de ton âge."

Elle se tortilla, gênée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demandai-je, soudain inquiète.

"Rien."

"Je pense que c'est important. Tu peux tout me dire, ça reste entre toi et moi."

Elle hésita, puis finalement se confia à moi.

"L'année dernière, on m'a fait passer des tests", expliqua-t-elle. "On m'a dit que j'étais un génie et j'ai été transférée dans une école spécialisée que je déteste. Je ne veux pas être intelligente."

J'éclatai de rire.

"Eh ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer !" Me reprocha-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

"Je ne me moque pas ! Mais tu veux savoir ?"

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai six ans de moins que toi."

Court silence.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle. "Comment ça ?"

"Je suis née il y a quatre ans. Je te l'ai dit, mon père est un vampire et j'ai bénéficié d'une croissance très rapide. Moi aussi, je suis trop intelligente pour mon âge."

"Mais… ça veut dire que… que…" bégaya-t-elle en me regardant de la tête aux pieds.

"Désolée, j'aurais peut-être dû garder cela pour moi pour le moment. Mais c'était tellement tentant !"

"Tu es plus jeune que moi…"

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître Esmé. Lila sursauta et se colla contre moi tout en fixant l'intruse d'un air effrayée.

"Nessie, me morigéna ma grand-mère. Les révélations choc, garde-les pour plus tard, si tu veux bien. Notre pauvre invitée ne va plus savoir quoi penser."

"Lila, je te présente ma grand-mère, Esmé", déclarai-je sans tenir compte de la remarque de celle-ci.

 **Esmé PDV**

 _Lila, je te présente ma grand-mère, Esmé._

Lila me regarda d'un air méfiant tandis que je m'approchais du lit où les deux petites étaient allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, déjà comme de véritables amies.

" _Grand-mère_ ?" répéta Lila.

Je comprenais sa surprise. Je n'avais que vingt-six ans lors de ma transformation, et bien sûr, je n'avais pas changé.

"Les vampires ne vieillissent pas", expliqua Renesmée. "J'ai la grand-mère la plus vieille du monde."

"Et moi, j'ai la petite-fille la plus malpolie vis-à-vis de ses aïeuls", fis-je remarquer en souriant gentiment. "Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise en présence de vampires", ajoutai-je à l'adresse de Lila. "Mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim, je t'ai préparé des pâtes."

"Génial !" s'exclama Renesmée en se redressant sur son bras droit.

"Renesmée, comment t'a-t-on élevée ?" rétorquai-je. "Je vais devoir en toucher deux mots à tes parents."

Quand mon regard se posa de nouveau sur la petite Lila, je fus surprise de voir qu'elle souriait. Ce n'était qu'un petit sourire timide, presque invisible, mais c'était un début.

"Que diriez-vous de vous installer toutes les deux dans la cuisine pour un déjeuner entre filles ?" proposai-je.

"Oh, oui !" fit Renesmée. "Et après, je te montrerai le reste de la maison, Lila !"

L'autre ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle semblait gênée, mais je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, ma puce ?" demandai-je en m'approchant doucement.

Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle me vit m'agenouiller pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je n'en tins cependant pas compte.

"C'est… C'est juste que…"

"Respire Lila", conseillai-je comme j'avais vu parfois Carlisle le faire. "Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, d'accord ?"

Lila acquiesça rapidement, l'air encore un peu effrayé néanmoins.

"Je… Je n'ai pas de tee-shirt", finit-elle par dire.

Je souris.

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Renesmée, si tu allais dans ta chambre chercher un haut pour Lila ? Un chemisier serait plus pratique à enfiler avec cette épaule."

Renesmée sauta du lit et courut dans sa chambre.

"Ton épaule te fait mal, ma chérie ?" demandai-je – sur ordre de Carlisle.

"Je ne sens rien", répondit-elle évasivement alors que Renesmée revenait dans la chambre.

Elle avait dans les mains un chemisier bleu clair à petits pois blancs. Elle aida Lila à l'enfiler, et je lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Je ne pensais pas Lila capable de supporter pour l'instant nos mains glacées sur elle. Pour elle, ces mains froides devaient être associées au meurtre de sa famille, et je ne voulais pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Je laissai Renesmée s'occuper de notre invitée et je rejoignis le reste de la famille qui s'était regroupée dans le bureau de Carlisle.


	3. Une vengeance quelque peu ratée

**Bonjour! Comment vont mes chers lecteurs en ce jeudi soir? Je publie aujourd'hui mon troisième chapitre. Profitez, savourez (enfin, seulement si vous aimez) car je ne publierai pas aussi fréquemment par la suite. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, même si j'ai les idées, bien sûr. De plus, mes études me prennent un temps considérable. Et là, je me demande: POURQUOI ai-je choisi d'étudier en prépa, hein? Bref.  
**

 **Pour répondre à Louise (the guest): Pourquoi Edward a-t-il été le premier à être allé voir Lila, et pas Jasper avec son soft don? Très bonne question, à laquelle j'ai des réponses. Tout d'abord, je suis moins à l'aise avec le personnage de Jasper, même si des fanfictions m'ont appris à l'apprécier. D'autre part, je ne veux pas dire, mais Jasper est du genre SUPER impressionnant. Du moins c'est ainsi que je le vois. Cela s'ajoute au fait qu'il a un peu de mal à contrôler sa soif, et qu'il a "toujours l'air de souffrir" (je cite le film ou le livre). Argument ultime: Edward comprend tout sans qu'on lui dise rien. C'est le côté pratique. Même s'il aurait pu le faire du rez-de-chaussée, je suis d'accord. Et en ce qui concerne des fictions avec le même genre d'intrigue, je n'en connais qu'en anglais, et Beneath The Twilight de KNeu21 est super, bien que plus gore que la mienne. Je ne sais pas si on a le droit de citer d'autres fictions comme ça, mais bon...**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! N'hésitez pas à laisser des petits reviews, ça encourage.**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

Je devais l'avouer, la maison était magnifique. Je fus surprise de l'atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante qui régnait dans toutes les pièces de la villa. En plus, il y avait un magnifique piano à queue dans le salon, le rêve de tout musicien qui se respecte : c'est-à-dire, mon rêve. J'avais appris le piano à l'âge de trois ans avec ma mère et ma sœur, et je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Très bien, même, diraient mes professeurs de musique. On me disait « très bien » dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. C'était lassant. Tout le monde était toujours sur mon dos. J'aimais énormément mes parents, mais s'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais vite appris à détester, c'était leurs directives assommantes sur ce que je devais faire chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ma vie. Je voulais juste être une petite fille normale. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour entendre de nouveau la voix de mes parents.

"Tu veux jouer aux échecs ?" demanda Renesmée après le repas qui s'était révélé délicieux.

Comme quoi, les vampires savaient cuisiner, on ne pouvait pas leur enlever ça.

"Je gagne à chaque fois", soupirai-je.

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi."

Elle sourit de son petit sourire en coin que je lui avais déjà remarqué.

"Enfin", ajouta-t-elle, "sauf contre mon père qui lit dans les pensées et contre ma tante qui voit le futur et voit tout ce que tu vas faire."

"Quoi ?!" m'écriai-je.

Lire dans les pensées? Et puis quoi encore? Voir le futur? C'était complètement insensé!

"Renesmée !" s'exclama Esmé de l'étage. "Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec les révélations choc !"

"Il faut bien qu'elle se prépare !" Rétorqua Ness sans hausser la voix. "Toute la famille est trop _chelou_ ! Allons, Lila, ça va, tu n'es pas en état de choc ?"

"Je… Je ne crois pas", répondis-je bien qu'incertaine.

"Tu vois bien, Grandm' !" lança-t-elle. "Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour rien !"

Renesmée et moi nous installâmes devant un échiquier sur lequel toutes les pièces étaient déjà en place. J'avais les blancs : je commençai.

Au bout de deux heures de jeu, le jour commença à tomber. J'avais gagné deux parties, Renesmée trois. J'étais soulagée, en vérité, de trouver quelqu'un de mon niveau ou même meilleur que moi – enfin. Je finissais par croire que j'étais la seule de la planète à utiliser plus de trois pourcents de mon cerveau. Bon, Renesmée était probablement aidée par ses gênes vampiriques, mais je sentais que nous allions très bien nous entendre, toutes les deux.

Le soir, Esmé me proposa de nouveau de manger, mais je déclinai poliment l'offre. A dire vrai, je ne me sentais pas très bien. J'avais mal au ventre et à la tête. Rien qui ne puisse pas passer après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Du moins le croyais-je. Quand je me réveillai en plein milieu de la nuit après un cauchemar, Renesmée était penchée sur moi, l'air inquiet.

"Ça va", la rassurai-je avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Elle posa sa main chaude sur mon front.

"Tu es trop chaude, ça ne va pas. Tiens, bois un peu", dit-elle en me tendant un verre, "moi je vais chercher Carlisle."

"Quoi ?" m'exclamai-je en me souvenant du nom de celui qui m'avait ramenée ici. "Mais pourquoi lui ?"

"Il est médecin."

"Je… Je ne me sens pas prête à le rencontrer, Ness. Je… La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il… Oh, je crois que je vais vomir !"

Ness me présenta un récipient dans lequel je dégobillai.

"Lila, mon père est sorti et c'est le seul susceptible de te soigner à part Carlisle !" Fit Renesmée d'une voix paniquée.

Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir quelqu'un vomir.

"Ça va, je vais bien", lui mentis-je.

"Non ! Tu n'as pas vu ta tête !" insista-t-elle. "Tu es verte !"

"Ça va passer", lui dis-je calmement.

"J'espère que ce ne sera pas la seule chose à passer !" S'exclama-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu fais souffrir Carlisle avec ton comportement puéril !"

Je hoquetai, surprise de la violence de ses propos.

"Ness, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! suppliai-je presque. Les vampires ont tué toute ma famille et il en a achevé le dernier membre ! Je ne peux pas !"

"Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il n'a pas tué ta sœur ? Je pensais que tu étais intelligente, que tu comprendrais ! C'est ta sœur qui lui a demandé de la tuer et de prendre soin de toi ! Refuser que Carlisle t'aide, c'est refuser que ta sœur t'aide ! Tu es égoïste et tu renies sa mémoire !"

"Laisse-moi ! LAISSE-MOI !"

Je ne pouvais plus l'entendre. C'était trop dur, même si je savais que c'était la vérité.

 **Renesmée PDV**

Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière moi, enragée. Je me stoppai dans mon élan en manquant de trébucher sur Carlisle qui était assis par terre, dans le couloir, la tête sur les genoux, complètement décoiffé, comme s'il avait essayé de s'arracher les cheveux – et c'était probablement le cas. Je fus heureuse qu'il ne se soit pas arraché la tête dans son geste. C'est toujours difficile à réparer.

"Grandp'", murmurai-je.

Je l'aidai à se relever et nous nous installâmes dans son bureau. Le couloir n'était pas le bon endroit pour parler et déprimer. Tous les autres étaient partis chasser, et Esmé ou Jasper, qui auraient été susceptibles d'aider le pauvre homme, étaient malheureusement absents. Je n'avais jamais vu grand-père dans un tel état de désespoir. Assis sur le sofa, il avait ce regard vide et désespéré des personnes qui ne savent plus quoi faire. A ce moment présent, je haïssais Lila.

"Grandp', ce n'est pas de ta faute", essayai-je de le consoler. "Elle est têtue comme une mule, mais elle va finir par se ranger à la raison. J'ai touché un point sensible, ce soir. Je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire", murmura-t-il. "Cela semble impossible qu'elle veuille me parler un jour."

"C'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour elle", essayai-je de la défendre malgré tout. "Tu sais, elle n'est réveillée que depuis ce midi. Elle est si fragile."

"Ah, Renesmée, que ferais-je sans toi ?" demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi.

"Tu t'es bien débrouillé sans moi pendant des siècles. Il ne faut pas te ramollir, mon vieux !"

Carlisle eut un petit sourire et se redressa.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à cela, Nessie. Cela ne se produira plus."

Un cri d'enfant s'éleva dans la maison, nous faisant frissonner tous les deux.

"Encore un cauchemar", commentai-je tristement.

Mais Carlisle leva la main, aux aguets. Il avait une meilleure ouïe que moi.

"Du verre brisé", murmura-t-il. "Ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Ne me suis surtout pas !"

Et il sortit de la chambre en courant.

 **Carlisle PDV**

J'avais été tellement préoccupé par le fait que j'avais possiblement mal agi que j'avais relâché ma surveillance, et j'avais en même temps trahi la promesse faite à Miriam. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre de Lila. Le lit était vide, la grande baie vitrée brisée sur la droite. Seul un vampire pouvait s'être rendu au deuxième étage et casser une vitre aussi solide. Tout en courant, je flairais l'odeur de Lila mêlée à celle d'un vampire. Je m'enfonçai dans la forêt, assez loin, redoutant ce que j'allais découvrir d'un moment à l'autre. Un hurlement de douleur se fit entendre, et j'accélérai.

Je débouchai finalement dans la vaste clairière que ma famille utilisait habituellement pour jouer au base-ball. Lila était là, recroquevillée sur le sol, toute tremblante, aux pieds d'un vampire de taille impressionnante, qui devait en effet mesurer dans les deux mètres vingt. La situation n'était pas à mon avantage : j'étais un vampire végétarien qui n'avait pas chassé depuis une semaine et demi, et j'étais totalement seul. Il était en effet hors de question d'inclure Renesmée dans le combat, et les autres devaient être bien loin d'ici. Je me pris à espérer qu'Alice vît ce qui allait se passer et prévînt les autres pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Si non, je signais mon arrêt de mort, et pas seulement le mien : celui de Lila également. Je m'approchai doucement de l'intrus, tout en restant à une distance très raisonnable.

"Que voulez-vous ?" demandai-je aussi calmement que possible.

Je cherchais à gagner du temps. Cela pourrait changer la donne. Mon interlocuteur me regarda fixement avec un visage totalement inexpressif. C'était un nomade comme j'en avais souvent croisé : un être magnifique en loques, avec des brindilles et des feuilles mortes dans les cheveux.

"Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici", dit-il finalement d'une voix profonde de basse qui correspondait tout à fait à sa carrure.

"Je suis désolé, mais je l'ignore", mentis-je.

Après tout, il ne pouvait être ici que pour une seule et bonne raison.

"Vous l'ignorez ?" répéta l'inconnu. "Vraiment ? Eh bien, je vais me charger de vous rafraîchir la mémoire."

Je bandai mes muscles et me mis en position de combat, prêt à recevoir l'offensive adverse. A ma surprise, il ne fit pas un seul pas vers moi, mais se saisit de Lila par le col de son pyjama.

"Elle est impliquée, elle aussi", déclara-t-il. "N'est-ce pas, jeune humaine ? C'était bien ta sœur, l'autre soir, dont ma compagne voulait se régaler."

Lila ne répondit pas, terrorisée. Le vampire lui empoigna ses avant-bras et serra fort. J'entendis les os être broyés en même temps que les hurlements.

"Laissez-la !" ordonnai-je, ne pouvant plus longtemps contenir ma rage. "C'est moi qui ai tué votre compagne, c'est moi que vous voulez, pas elle !"

"Oh, vous vous souvenez, désormais. Bien."

Il jeta Lila sur le sol comme un vulgaire déchet, mais elle ne broncha pas. Je me demandai si elle était encore consciente. Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de son otage, j'étais libre de l'attaquer. Cependant, me rappelant des leçons de combat de Jasper, je n'attaquai pas directement, me contentant de m'approcher comme un félin, formant un léger arc de cercle autour de l'ennemi. Celui-ci me regardait en souriant, et j'étais quasiment sûr que j'avais perdu d'avance. Sans prévenir, je me jetai sur lui. Bien entendu, il m'esquiva avec facilité et revint aussitôt à la charge. Je savais que j'étais en position de faiblesse, et mon but premier n'était pas de vaincre, mais d'éloigner le vampire de Lila, qui était en réalité - je pouvais le voir désormais - très consciente et regardait le combat avec de grands yeux ébahis et terrifiés.

"Grandp' !" entendis-je soudain.

Dans ma surprise, je laissai l'ennemi m'arracher un bras. Je poussai un léger cri de douleur, tout en pestant intérieurement contre l'apparition surprise de Renesmée. Elle pensait bien faire, mais je lui avais bien dit de rester où elle était. Mon attention se reporta sur le combat tandis que ma petite-fille se précipitait sur Lila.

"Va-t-en, Nessie !" entendis-je la voix faible de Lila ordonner. "Je ne veux pas voir une autre personne que j'aime mourir !"

 **Renesmée PDV**

 _Va-t-en, Nessie ! Je ne veux pas voir une autre personne que j'aime mourir !_

Si ces paroles me touchèrent au plus profond de mon cœur, je n'en obéis pas plus et restai auprès de mon amie. Je posai ma main sur sa joue pour lui montrer ce que je comptais faire. La vision ne dura pas plus d'une seconde et elle acquiesça rapidement. Quelle intelligence. Elle avait tout de suite compris que ces visions venaient de moi et non pas de sa propre imagination. Je trouvai une pierre aiguisée sous les feuilles, relevai légèrement sa manche et incisa assez profondément son bras pour que le sang coule abondamment. Elle ne semblait même plus sentir la douleur.

Comme je m'y attendais, le méchant vampire se détourna de Carlisle, ses yeux rouges devenus comme fous à la vue du sang. Je m'interposai entre lui et sa victime, toutes les dents dehors. Il me projeta sur le côté, et ma tête heurta violemment un tronc d'arbre au bord de la clairière. Je voulus revenir aussitôt à l'assaut, mais à ma grande surprise, un troisième vampire déboula sur le champ de bataille, frappant de plein fouet notre ennemi.

"Papa !" M'écriai-je en reconnaissant la chevelure cuivrée que j'avais héritée.

Il eut vite fait de lui arracher la tête et de la faire exploser contre un tronc d'arbre.

"Renesmée, ça va ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant.

"Tu sais bien que oui. Mais Carlisle a perdu un bras et Lila est gravement blessée."

Celle-ci semblait complètement perdue, et pas en forme du tout. Carlisle était déjà en train de recoller son propre bras avec du venin, une légère grimace de douleur sur le visage. Il ne tarda pas à se lever et à se précipiter vers Lila, qui saignait toujours.

"Lila, tu m'entends ?" Demanda-t-il.

L'autre acquiesça, les yeux presque clos.

"Reste avec moi, d'accord ?"

La pauvre gémit de douleur quand Carlisle la prit dans ses bras. Je courus entre lui et papa sur le chemin du retour. Les autres étaient à la maison, probablement tout juste au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais surprise qu'Emmett ne se soit pas montré avec Edward pour tuer l'autre vampire. Sans doute à cause du sang de Lila, qui, je devais l'avouer, sentait bien trop bon. J'accompagnai Lila et Carlisle dans le bureau de ce dernier, où il l'allongea littéralement sur le bureau après avoir jeté tout ce qui l'encombrait par terre. J'allai chercher une couverture, des bandages, du fil et une aiguille.

"Merci, Renesmée, tu peux disposer", me dit mon grand-père.

"Non, Ness… Reste, s'il te plaît…" gémit Lila. "J'ai peur…"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que Carlisle ne te voulait aucun mal !"

"Je sais… Ce n'est pas de lui que j'ai peur… S'il te plaît, reste."

Je m'assis sur un tabouret à côté du bureau, veillant à ne pas déranger Carlisle.

"De quoi as-tu peur ?" demandai-je doucement. "L'autre vampire est mort."

En effet, papa lui avait mis le feu juste avant notre départ. Je voulais que Lila me parle pour oublier que Carlisle était en train d'imbiber une compresse humide de son sang sur son bras, là où je l'avais blessée.

"J'ai peur d'avoir mal", dit Lila.

"On va te donner de la morphine, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?"

"Je suis désolée, j'ai utilisé ce qu'il me restait pour son épaule…" dit le médecin, navré. "Je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin de nouveau si tôt."

Je déglutis. Ses bras étaient totalement brisés ! Et quelques côtes aussi, probablement.

"Je suis là", la rassurai-je. "Je ne te laisse pas."

"Je… Je suis désolée", dit-elle en grimaçant alors que Carlisle recousait son bras.

"Désolée de quoi ?" Demandai-je, surprise.

"Pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé Carlisle. J'étais aveuglée par ma colère envers ces autres vampires et je n'ai pas pu voir plus loin."

"Tout est oublié", la rassura le vampire en souriant gentiment. "Renesmée, si tu racontais une histoire à Lila ?"

En souriant, je posai ma main sur la joue chaude de Lila et lui montra les images d'une histoire que je venais d'inventer, celle d'une belette devenant amie avec un loup, comme un dessin animé mental. Lila, les yeux fermés, souriait, oubliant momentanément la douleur. Au bout d'un moment, elle ouvrit les yeux, alerte.

"Nessie, ça va ?"

En vérité, je fatiguais. Mais je fis bonne figure et répondit :

"Bien sûr, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tes images sont devenues floues. Tu n'as pas l'air bien."

"Je… Je…"

Je cherchai mes mots pour la première fois de ma vie. Carlisle leva les yeux de son travail, l'air inquiet. Je sentais mes yeux se fermer malgré moi.

"Edward", appela Carlisle en me soutenant pour que je ne tombe pas du tabouret.

"Non, ça va, je vais bien…" dis-je en me levant.

Je serais tombée si mon père ne m'avait pas rattrapée. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans ma chambre, où je plongeai dans l'inconscience.

 **Lila PDV**

En l'absence de Ness et de ses images réconfortantes, la douleur reprit une place plus importante dans mon esprit.

"Lila ?"

Je tournai la tête vers le vampire médecin.

"Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour te soigner ici. Tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'emmener à l'hôpital pour passer des radios et te mettre sous morphine ?"

"Faites ce que vous voulez", soupirai-je, résignée. "Du moment que je ne souffre plus."

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais toujours à l'hôpital. J'avais passé une nuit douloureuse et traumatisante. Transportée d'urgence en chirurgie pour mettre des broches de métal dans mes bras, je venais de me réveiller dans une chambre sans fenêtre avec pour seule lumière le matériel médical électronique. Je voulus me redresser, mais une main froide m'arrêta, me faisant sursauter.

"Du calme", fit une voix près de moi, alors que les lumières s'allumaient. "Une bonne partie de tes côtes sont cassées, je te rappelle."

Carlisle était assis près de mon lit, un livre sur les genoux. Je m'en voulus d'être celle qui l'avait retenu à l'hôpital loin de sa famille alors que j'avais lancé contre lui plus d'injures – dites ou non – que je ne pouvais en compter.

"Je n'ose pas te demander comment tu te sens, je devine la réponse."

"Je préfère encore être là avec quelques os cassés qu'avec ce vampire horrible", murmurai-je. "Comment va votre bras, en fait ?"

Je voulais me faire pardonner, même si pour cela je devais faire la conversation.

"Comme neuf !" répondit-il en agitant sa main à côté de sa tête.

"Et Ness ?" Demandai-je en essayant d'ignorer l'étrangeté de la situation.

"Elle avait pris un coup sur la tête, l'adrénaline nous avait empêché de nous en rendre compte plus tôt. Son père s'est occupé d'elle, elle se repose."

"J'imagine qu'elle va vite s'en remettre, comme vous avec votre bras."

"Il y a des avantages dans le vampirisme. Il n'y a que des avantages à part notre régime alimentaire."

Je grimaçai. Je n'aimais pas vraiment parler de cela, mais j'étais tout de même curieuse.

"Mais…", commençai-je.

"Oui, Lila ? Je ne vais pas te mordre, tu sais."

Il sourit de sa propre plaisanterie.

"Comment pouvez-vous être médecin ? Vous… et Edward, vous êtes tous les deux médecins, n'est-ce pas ? Comment faites-vous pour ne pas devenir… comme l'autre vampire, à la vue du sang ?"

"C'est une question très intelligente. Pour te dire la vérité, je crois bien que je suis le seul vampire au monde à exercer la médecine. Edward n'est que depuis peu totalement… immunisé à la vue du sang. Il paraît trop jeune et ne peut malheureusement pas pratiquer la médecine comme je le fais. L'exercice de la médecine est le résultat de décennies, des siècles même, de lutte sans relâche, car la soif de sang est douloureuse, elle peut se faire si forte que l'on perd le contrôle, comme ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir lorsque Renesmée a incisé ton bras. Aujourd'hui, je n'éprouve plus aucune souffrance à soigner les humains. Cela me rend au contraire très heureux."

"Donc vous soignez les humains parce que vous aimez ça ? Vous êtes masochiste ?"

Carlisle éclata de rire.

"Je suis peut-être masochiste", dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. "En tout cas, une chose est sûre : je ne veux pas être un monstre. Les vampires sont des prédateurs par nature, les prédateurs des humains. Je suis restée trop humain pour vouloir leur faire du mal. Donc je les aide."

Sur ces paroles, Carlisle monta au sommet de mon estime. S'il avait achevé ma sœur, c'était par _humanité._ Elle ne voulait pas être un monstre, et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, lui qui avait tellement souffert pour ne pas l'être. Je comprenais désormais les paroles de Renesmée, qui m'avaient semblé si dures au début.

"Je suis tellement désolée", murmurai-je.

"Je te l'ai dit, tout est oublié", répondit Carlisle, comprenant tout de suite de quoi je parlais.

Il y eut un long silence.

"Je vais rester à l'hôpital longtemps ?" Demandai-je soudain.

"Non, nous attendons qu'il soit neuf heures. Il est actuellement sept heures et demi. Ton petit-déjeuner ne devrait pas tarder."

"Et après ?"

"Eh bien, nous rentrons à la maison."

"Oui, mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je deviens ? Vous n'allez pas toujours me garder avec vous, si ?"

Carlisle soupira.

"Je ne pensais pas avoir cette conversation si tôt. On en parlera un peu plus tard, d'accord ?"

"J'ai peur."

"Je sais que tu as peur", répondit-il d'une voix compatissante. "Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi et des membres de ma famille. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, tu dois te focaliser sur ton rétablissement, qu'il soit psychologique ou physique. Et tout rétablissement commence par un bon petit-déjeuner…"

Justement, une infirmière d'une cinquantaine d'années entra dans la chambre avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner.

"Oh, docteur Cullen, je suis désolée !" S'exclama-t-elle en voyant que j'avais de la compagnie.

"Tout va bien Madeleine", fit Carlisle en souriant. "Je ne suis pas là en tant que médecin."

"Pour une visite, alors ? Les heures de visite n'ont pas commencé…"

"J'ai dit que je n'étais pas là en tant que médecin, pas que je n'utilisais pas mon titre pour entrer où je voulais !" répondit le vampire en riant. "Mais si cela vous pose un problème, je m'en vais."

"Non !" M'écriai-je aussitôt.

Je ne voulais pas le dire ainsi, et j'eus soudain honte de ma conduite. En vérité, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de me retrouver seule. Un gentil vampire, c'était toujours mieux que personne du tout, pas vrai ?

"Bon, ça va pour cette fois", dit l'infirmière en posant le plateau sur une table à roulette qui pouvait se mettre au-dessus du lit. "Ça va, ma puce ?"

J'acquiesçai rapidement, n'ayant pas envie de converser avec elle.

"Je prends juste ta température pour voir si tout est en ordre", déclara-t-elle avant de glisser un thermomètre sous ma langue.

Elle le retira au bout de quelques instants.

"Trente-huit cinq. J'imagine que c'est dû à l'anesthésie."

"Je lui donnerai du Tylenol quand on sera à la maison", dit Carlisle.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard surpris. Elle devait se demander pourquoi il me ramenait chez lui.

"Euh… Bien, docteur Cullen, voulez-vous aider la miss à manger ? Vous comprenez, ce sont les vacances et nous sommes en sous-effectifs…"

"Pas de problème, Madeleine", répondit chaleureusement le médecin.

"Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. N'hésitez pas à sonner si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Merci."

Je me retrouvai de nouveau seule avec le vampire, mais j'en étais plutôt soulagée. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'attention de trop de personnes à la fois.

 **Carlisle PDV**

L'infirmière sortie, je redressai le lit pour que Lila soit en position assise. Elle grimaça discrètement, croyant que je ne la regardais pas. Quelle petite fille étrange… D'habitude, les enfants font tout pour se faire remarquer, pour montrer aux autres qu'ils ont mal, qu'ils sont en colère, qu'ils sont tristes. Lila, à dix ans, agissait déjà en adulte responsable. Elle était bien trop avancée pour son âge, génie ou pas.

"Alors, que veux-tu manger ?" Demandai-je.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, en fait."

"Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas manger ne serait-ce qu'un yaourt ? Pour me faire plaisir ?"

Elle secoua la tête négativement. Têtue, en plus du reste.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait bien vous faire plaisir", grommela-t-elle.

"Le bien-être des gens constitue mon plaisir. Un jus d'orange avec un croissant, alors ?"

Je voulais qu'elle mange quelque chose pour ne pas la retrouver anémique un peu plus tard dans la journée. De nouveau, elle refusa.

"Lila, je veux que tu manges quelque chose. Tu n'es déjà pas bien grosse, mais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes rachitique, c'est très mauvais pour la santé."

"Mais je n'ai pas faim !"

"Très bien !" Fis-je d'un ton énervé.

Je fis semblant d'être irrité et de me replonger dans mon livre. Je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Je luttai pour ne pas sourire.

"Bon, euh… d'accord, je veux bien manger un peu", dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Je relevai la tête vers elle, tout sourire.

"Vous saviez que je réagirais comme cela, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Même si c'était le cas, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière désormais ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?"

"Mmm…" fit-elle en examinant le plateau. "Voyons, un jus d'orange, puis un yaourt, puis un croissant."

Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux.

Nous n'avions jamais eu à nourrir Renesmée. Bébé, elle buvait seule son biberon – sauf les trois premiers jours. Dès qu'elle en avait eu marre, elle était passée directement aux fourchettes et couteaux – ou aux animaux de la forêt : elle était née avec ses dents. Avec six « enfants », je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de faire manger un bébé ou un tout petit. C'est un peu hésitant que je fis boire le verre de jus d'orange à Lila, et que je mis dans sa bouche les cuillerées de yaourts. Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise non plus, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le choix : elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger ses bras, qui étaient immobilisés dans des plâtres.

"J'en ai pour combien de temps dans cet état ?" Demanda-t-elle, l'air malheureux.

Et là, je compris quel était son problème. Ce n'était pas que Lila n'avait pas faim et qu'elle ne voulait pas manger, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'y aide. Elle devait détester se sentir tellement dépendante des autres.

"Environ deux mois", répondis-je.

Elle ne dit rien, mais lorsque j'approchai le croissant de sa bouche, elle détourna la tête en murmurant qu'elle n'avait plus faim.

"Je suis désolé", dis-je. "Tes os sont en pleine croissance et tes bras sont fracturés à tellement d'endroits que l'on doit prendre toutes les précautions possibles."

"Je suis fatiguée", dit-elle en tournant la tête pour ne plus avoir à me faire face.

Elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire face à cette enfant solitaire. En quatre cent ans d'existence, la consoler semblait une des choses les plus dures à faire.

"Lila, ma puce, veux-tu rentrer à la maison pour voir Renesmée ?" Lui demandai-je.

Pas de réponse.

"Lila ?"

"Elle… Elle se sentira obligée de s'occuper de moi, elle aussi… Je ne veux pas qu'on s'occupe de moi !"

"Ça, je pense que je l'avais compris. Mais tu sais, des fois, quand on a besoin d'aide, il faut accepter de se faire aider. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, je te l'accorde, mais quand on accepte, ça devient moins difficile."

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je disais cela à une gamine de dix ans. Elle ne réagit pas à mes paroles.

"Il faut te laisser faire, et accepter d'être dépendante des autres pendant un certain moment. Et puis, ça créé des liens."

"Mmm."

Je sentis qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à se laisser aller. Je pouvais la comprendre, sa famille venait de se faire tuer sous ses yeux, il lui faudrait un certain temps pour faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un, en particulier à des vampires.

"Ça va aller…" rajoutai-je plus pour moi-même. "Esmé t'a acheté des vêtements, je vais appeler une infirmière pour qu'elle t'aide à t'habiller."

Aussitôt, Lila secoua la tête, presque effrayée.

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas d'aide, mais…"

"Vous ?" Me coupa-t-elle timidement.

Je fus agréablement surpris de la confiance que je lui inspirais désormais. Certes, elle s'était par deux fois excusée de m'avoir accusé d'avoir tué sa sœur – ce qui n'était pas totalement faux – mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle accepte que je la touche. Mes mains froides, en effet, ne pouvaient que lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Pour ne pas l'effrayer plus que de raison, je lui retirai doucement sa chemise d'hôpital.


	4. Besoin d'une amie

**Bonjour! Contre toute attente, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire un autre chapitre ces deux derniers jours, même s'il est un peu plus court. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

J'avoue. J'avoue, je commençais sérieusement à m'attacher, malgré mes principes anti-vampires. Je pouvais difficilement résister à la gentillesse de Carlisle et des membres de sa famille que j'avais officiellement rencontrés, à savoir Renesmée et Esmé. L'autre homme que j'avais vu à mon réveil, appris-je plus tard, était Edward, le père de Renesmée – non pas que ce soit surprenant, la ressemblance était frappante. C'était donc celui qui pouvait lire dans les pensées: un manque d'intimité absolument terrifiant. Je savais que ces vampires n'étaient pas comme les autres que j'avais rencontrés et qui avaient tué ma famille. Carlisle avait presque donné sa vie pour me sauver. Renesmée avait raison : ces vampires étaient plus humains que la plupart des hommes sur cette terre, je pouvais le voir, désormais. Il s'agissait d'une famille civilisée, presque normale, qui vivait dans une maison, dont les enfants allaient à l'école… Ils étaient normaux. A leur façon.

J'étais désormais dans la voiture de Carlisle, accompagné de celui-ci, naturellement. Il m'avait installée sur la banquette arrière, mais il gardait un œil attentif sur moi grâce au rétroviseur intérieur. Nous rentrions _à la maison_. Ce repaire de vampires était dorénavant mon foyer. Jusqu'à quand, je l'ignorais.

"Dans la matinée, tu vas rencontrer le reste de la famille", m'informa Carlisle. "Enfin, seulement si cela te convient, bien sûr. Il te reste à rencontrer Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Jacob, Jasper et Alice."

Cela faisait beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup de vampires. Je frissonnai à cette pensée. Et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi gentils que ceux que j'avais déjà côtoyés ? Une question me taraudait particulièrement, et, l'air de rien, je dis avec hésitation :

"Renesmée m'a dit que sa tante voyait le futur…"

Carlisle eut un petit rire lorsqu'il vit mon expression dans le rétroviseur.

"Alice, oui", répondit-il. "Je te laisse découvrir ce phénomène par toi-même. N'hésite pas à lui poser des questions si tu en as envie. Elle est… disons, assez extravertie, ce qui peut s'avérer parfois un peu troublant, mais elle très gentille."

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel je regardais par la fenêtre les arbres défiler encore et encore. C'était… vert.

"Ce ne sont pas vos enfants biologiques, n'est-ce pas ?" demandai-je soudain.

"Non", répondit-il. "Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants… du moins entre eux. Un vampire peut cependant avoir un enfant avec une humaine, Renesmée en est la preuve, et ce cas est extrêmement rare. Cependant, on peut dire que je suis le géniteur d'Edward, d'Esmé, de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Je les ai transformés en vampires. Alice et Jasper nous ont rejoints un peu plus tard et ont intégré la famille."

Je fis un signe de la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris et le silence s'installa de nouveau dans l'habitacle. J'avais bien sûr des tonnes de questions à poser, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer, et surtout, j'avais peur d'énerver le vampire.

"Nous avons tout le temps pour en discuter plus précisément", déclara Carlisle comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. "Mais tu comprendras qu'en… contrepartie, disons, nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur toi."

Je me raidis. Je savais ce qu'il insinuait derrière ses paroles. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait mené ma sœur et moi à nous retrouver un soir sur un terrain vague en compagnie d'une femelle vampire sadique. Il voulait savoir les circonstances de la mort de toute ma famille. Tués par les gens de _son_ espèce. Je ne répondis pas, mais à l'intérieur, je bouillais. Les cris de ma mère résonnaient dans ma tête. Une vision me hantait : celle de mon père, dans son pyjama « Daddy the best », qui se précipitait dans un élan de courage et de folie sur le vampire avec un couteau de cuisine à la main, alors que le monstre se nourrissait de ma mère, des yeux de laquelle la vie s'échappait un peu plus à chaque seconde. La lame s'était brisée net dans le dos du vampire et celui-ci s'était retourné et s'était emparé de mon père dans un mouvement de rage. C'est alors que Miriam m'avait pris par la main et entraînée dehors. Je parvenais à peine à tenir debout.

"Lila, ma chérie, nous sommes arrivés."

La voix douce de Carlisle me sortit de mes pensées. J'eus un soudain mouvement de recul lorsque je vis sa peau blanche et dure caractéristique des vampires. Il était facile d'oublier qu'il n'était pas humain, mais il était également facile de s'en ressouvenir. J'étais presque certaine qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à le regarder.

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

C'était difficile. Mon instinct me hurlait de fuir à toutes jambes, mais ma raison me disait que c'était lui qui m'avait sauvé et qu'il s'était même fait arracher un bras par ma faute. Il ne me tenait même pas rigueur de tout ce que j'avais pu dire de mal sur lui. Il se souciait continuellement de mon bien-être. Je ne voulais pas avoir peur de lui, mais cela me semblait impossible.

"Est-ce que tu es prête à rencontrer le reste de la famille ?" s'enquit-il alors que je ne répondais toujours pas.

"Je ne suis pas sûre…" murmurai-je en baissant les yeux.

La voiture était à l'arrêt devant la maison. Celle-ci, que je n'avais jamais vue de l'extérieur, était absolument magnifique. C'était une villa blanche avec quelques pierres apparentes ici et là, avec de grandes fenêtres absolument partout. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas à la contempler, préférant fixer le tapis de sol noir de la voiture situé sous mes pieds. Je vis du coin de l'œil Carlisle m'ouvrir la portière, mais je ne bougeai pas. Je me raidis lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi pour détacher ma ceinture de sécurité.

"Allons, Lila", fit Carlisle en se redressant. "Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?"

"J'ai mal au ventre."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. J'omettais seulement de dire que mon estomac était comme tordu par l'angoisse de rencontrer toute une famille de vampires.

"LILA !"

Je sursautai. Carlisle s'écarta légèrement de la voiture pour laisser apparaître une Renesmée visiblement très heureuse de me revoir. Elle m'étreignit doucement, veillant à ne pas me faire mal.

"Je suis tellement contente que tu sois saine et sauve !" dit-elle, excitée.

Je lui souris faiblement.

"Et toi, comment vas-tu ?" demandai-je.

"Moi ? Tout est revenu à la normale. Je guéris vite."

J'acquiesçai, soulagée de l'entendre de sa bouche.

"Tu viens ?" suggéra-t-elle, plus enthousiaste que jamais. "J'aimerais te présenter mes parents et Jacob !"

Mon estomac se noua de plus belle.

"Renesmée", intervint Carlisle qui était à la porte d'entrée avec le père de celle-ci. "Je crois que Lila a besoin d'encore un peu de temps."

"Quoi ? Mais je croyais que…"

"Renesmée", fit la voix autoritaire d'Edward.

Le demi-vampire me jeta un regard noir et s'engouffra dans la maison. Je l'avais déçue, j'en étais consciente. Comme je m'étais excusée auprès de Carlisle la veille au soir, elle pensait que ma peur envers sa famille avait disparu. Or, c'était loin d'être le cas.

Carlisle revint vers moi. J'étais toujours assise dans la voiture.

"Tu viens, Lila ? Je vais t'emmener directement dans ta chambre."

Je fus saisie de culpabilité. Ils étaient tous tellement gentils, et moi, j'avais peur d'eux ! Étrangement, la culpabilité s'envola au bout de quelques secondes pour faire place à de la sérénité. Je ne savais pas d'où pouvait bien provenir cette dernière, étant donné que je n'avais pas une seule fois été sereine depuis la semaine précédente.

A cause de mes côtes fracturées, je ne pouvais pas faire un seul pas sans gémir de douleur. Je laissai donc Carlisle me prendre dans ses bras. La froideur de sa peau ne me rappelait que trop bien de très mauvais souvenirs – les plus récents datant de la veille – et je fermai les yeux très fort en essayant de m'imaginer dans un autre lieu. C'était peine perdue, bien sûr, mais heureusement, je fus vite allongée sur un lit. Je m'autorisai alors à rouvrir les yeux.

Je n'étais pas dans la chambre _habituelle_. Celle-ci était plus chaleureuse, plus petite, plus personnelle également, dans des tons de vert, de beige et de marron. Carlisle dut remarquer ma confusion, car il sourit légèrement.

"Cette pièce sera ta chambre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons remplacé la fenêtre qui a été brisée hier soir. Tu te trouves actuellement dans la chambre d'Esmé et de moi-même."

Je sursautai violemment lorsque le médecin posa une main glacée sur mon front. Il la retira aussitôt.

"Lila, tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet.

J'acquiesçai, honteuse.

"Tu as encore de la fièvre", déclara-t-il en soupirant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et mon cœur rata un battement. Le stress commençait à devenir insupportable. Carlisle alla ouvrir. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose et il revint dans la chambre avec dans les mains un verre contenant un liquide blanchâtre qui n'avait pas l'air appétissant du tout.

 **Carlisle PDV**

Lorsqu'Alice avait frappé à la porte, j'avais entendu le cœur de la pauvre Lila s'emballer. J'étais allé ouvrir pour me retrouver face à ma « plus jeune » _fille_. Elle avait elle-même préparé le Tylenol, ayant vu que Lila aurait de la fièvre.

"Merci Alice", murmurai-je.

"Elle est fatiguée, mais ne parviendra pas à dormir avant un certain temps si tu ne lui donnes rien", m'informa-t-elle rapidement.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

"Je dois attendre que le Tylenol fasse effet", dis-je. "Si elle est trop fatiguée après deux ou trois heures, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Merci Alice."

Sur ce, je refermai la porte pour revenir au chevet de Lila. Le corps de la fillette était tendu comme la corde d'un arc. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit, et posai le verre sur la table de nuit.

"Lila, tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant", commençai-je. "Je ne parle pas seulement d'hier soir, mais également des événements qui ont précédé. J'ai conscience que les vampires sont les derniers personnages que tu souhaites rencontrer. Mais… j'ai promis à ta sœur de prendre soin de toi, tu comprends ? En attendant que tu sois complètement rétablie, tu vas rester ici avec nous. Ensuite, j'appellerai les services sociaux pour qu'ils te trouvent une famille, une vraie famille humaine. Tu ne seras plus jamais dérangée par les vampires."

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et je fus surpris de voir apparaître Renesmée. Le corps de Lila se tendit encore plus, si possible.

"Non !" cria le demi-vampire, les larmes dégringolant sur ses joues légèrement rougies. "Non, je ne veux pas que Lila s'en aille !"

"Renesmée…" dis-je doucement.

"Lila, je t'en prie ! Reste !" dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

C'était la première fois que je voyais ma petite-fille pleurer. Edward arriva à la rescousse et la saisit par les épaules pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

"Non !" Cria-t-elle en se dégageant. "J'avais enfin l'occasion d'avoir une sœur ! Une petite ou une grande sœur à qui je peux tout confier ! Une sœur que je peux aider et aimer !"

Edward la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant de nouveau seul avec Lila. Je me rendis compte que la fillette pleurait également, les larmes sillonnant son doux visage.

"Ceci relèvera de ta décision, Lila", déclarai-je. "Tu peux bien sûr rester ici et faire partie de la famille, si tu le souhaites. Si non, je ferai ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, tu as le temps de réfléchir et de faire la connaissance de tous les membres de la famille."

Lila se contenta d'acquiescer. Je m'emparai du verre de Tylenol et dis :

"Maintenant, je vais glisser un bras sous ta nuque pour te redresser et te faire boire. Ne crains rien, d'accord ? Je te laisserai tranquille par la suite."

"D'accord", fit Lila d'une toute petite voix.

Après lui avoir fait boire la substance qu'elle avait visiblement détestée, j'enlevai les chaussures de Lila ainsi que son gilet, et la recouvris de couvertures.

"Tâche de dormir, désormais", dis-je doucement. "Rappelle-toi, tu es en sécurité, ici. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre te faire du mal."

Elle acquiesça. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre, lorsque j'entendis sa petite voix m'appeler :

"Carlisle ?"

"Oui, Lila ?"

"Où allez-vous dormir si je prends votre lit, vous et Esmé ?"

Je souris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Les vampires ne dorment pas."

"Jamais ?" insista-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

"Jamais", confirmai-je.

"Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous un lit ?" demanda-t-elle.

J'entendis Emmett éclater de rire dans une autre pièce de la maison, et je serrai les dents. Heureusement, Lila ne sembla pas l'entendre.

"Euh… Pour donner le change auprès des humains", répondis-je complètement pris au dépourvu. "Je te laisse dormir !"

Je m'échappai de la chambre, très gêné, et fermai la porte derrière moi.

"Oh", entendis-je Lila murmurer alors que j'étais dans les escaliers. "Ils sont décidément bien plus humains qu'ils ne le disent…"

 **Renesmée PDV**

Mes parents n'étaient pas du tout fiers de moi à ce moment précis. Au contraire, ils étaient furieux de la manière dont je venais de me comporter. Nous étions retournés au cottage en compagnie de Jacob, qui avait l'air également très déçu. J'étais désormais assise sur mon lit à côté de mon âme sœur, tandis que mes parents étaient debout en face de moi, tels des statues de marbres extrêmement bien sculptées, les bras croisés, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Renesmée, peux-tu nous dire ce qui t'a pris ?" demanda ma mère d'une voix froide.

"Papa le sait déjà", grommelai-je en gardant les yeux fixés sur mes pieds.

"Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être aussi bien doté que ton père", rétorqua-t-elle. "De plus, j'aimerais que cela vienne de toi."

En soupirant, je tendis la main vers ma mère, qui s'en saisit avant de s'asseoir près de moi et la poser sur sa joue. Je lui montrai non seulement ce que j'avais vécu auprès de Lila, mais essayai de traduire les sentiments que j'avais éprouvés. Jamais dans toute ma vie je n'avais eu à être là pour quelqu'un, car tous étaient plus forts que moi. Lila m'avait donné cette occasion : je l'avais serrée contre moi pour la consoler, j'avais été près d'elle lors de l'attaque du vampire nomade, j'avais été projetée contre un arbre en essayant de m'interposer entre elle et l'ennemi. Ma mère grimaça à cette vision. Je lui montrai également notre complicité, notamment lorsque nous avions joué des heures durant aux échecs. Je lui montrai ma souffrance de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'amis autres que Jacob à cause de ce que j'étais. Lila savait, elle. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait dans ma vie, mais malgré mon immense famille et l'amour sans fin que me procurait Jake, je me sentais seule et inutile.

"Oh, Renesmée…" soupira maman lorsque je retirai ma main.

Elle venait de réaliser que ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était d'une amie.


	5. Apprendre à mieux se connaître

**Bonsoir! Un chapitre rapide pour vous faire patienter un peu! Je suis en concours la semaine prochaine et je n'ai plus une seconde à moi pour écrire. J'ai pondu ce chapitre vite fait...**

 **En fait, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Lila PDV : trois jours plus tard**

Je me tenais devant la famille la plus impressionnante du monde. Onze personnes, moi comprise, étaient réunies dans le séjour afin que je puisse rencontrer officiellement le clan au grand complet. Je me sentais tellement insignifiante devant ces statues de marbre parfaitement sculptées, et tellement faible quand je pensais qu'ils étaient dix, non cent fois plus forts que moi. Leurs yeux dorés ne cillaient pas, ils ne me lâchaient pas du regard, épiant le moindre de mes gestes, à l'affut de la moindre respiration anormale. Le silence qui s'était installé depuis une dizaine de secondes alourdissait l'atmosphère, et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comment pouvait-on un jour s'habituer à _cela_?

Quelqu'un soupira d'exaspération. Je levai les yeux vers celui qui semblait le plus impatient de tous. Et le plus humain, également. Sa peau, loin d'être blafarde comme le reste de la troupe, était brune, comme s'il était indien. C'était tout à fait possible, il y avait encore assez d'Amérindiens aux Etats-Unis, la question que je me posais cependant était : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? ». Ses yeux foncés étaient profondément enfoncés dans les orbites, mais ils n'étaient ni d'un noir d'encre, ni d'une nuance de doré foncé, ni rouges, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tout simplement bruns. Comme beaucoup d'Indiens, il avait les cheveux noirs de jais, assez courts. Il était extrêmement grand et semblait aussi musclé que le vampire brun qui, se tenant à côté de lui, enlaçait une fille blonde.

"Faites quelque chose, les gars !" s'exclama-t-il. "Vous lui fichez la frousse. Vous ressemblez tellement à des vampires quand vous fixez les gens ainsi. Les bonnes manières auraient-elles donc changées en l'espace d'un siècle ou plus ?"

"Oh, tais-toi, espèce de cabot !" cracha la blonde.

"Rosalie", la morigéna calmement Carlisle. "Jacob a raison. Nous ne respectons pas nos devoirs d'hôtes. Si nous nous asseyions à la table de la salle à manger pour nous présenter dans les formes ?"

Tout le monde acquiesça. Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à celui qu'on appelait Jacob, et il me sourit, ses dents blanches contrastant avec sa peau foncée. Carlisle, en tant que chef du clan – ou père de famille – prit la place au bout de la longue table en chêne, et me fit signe de m'asseoir à sa droite. Le reste de la famille s'installa rapidement, et Carlisle prit la parole.

"Bien", dit-il. "Lila, te voici devant la famille au grand complet. Nous allons faire un tour de table pour que tu puisses mettre un nom sur chaque personne. Alice, je t'en prie."

Une jeune femme toute petite qui ressemblait à un lutin avec ses cheveux noirs très courts et son visage anguleux sauta quasiment sur sa chaise d'excitation.

"Salut Lila ! Je suis Alice, je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer enfin !"

"Euh… Oui, moi aussi", murmurai-je, confuse.

Jacob soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. D'ailleurs, tout le reste de la fratrie avait la même expression. Alice était définitivement un sacré phénomène.

"Je suis disponible quand tu veux si tu veux faire un peu de shopping !" continua-t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise. "Aussi, j'ai des visions du futur, mais cela tu le sais déjà puisque Renesmée te l'a dit. N'hésite pas à poser des questions si tu le souhaites !"

J'acquiesçai, incertaine. Alice tourna son regard vers son voisin, un vampire blond qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Il rendit son regard amoureux à Alice avec un léger sourire et leva finalement les yeux vers moi.

"Je m'appelle Jasper", dit-il d'une voix grave avec un léger accent. "C'est un honneur de te rencontrer."

Je fronçai les sourcils. Jamais personne ne s'était présenté à moi dans ces termes, et j'étais quelque peu déboussolée. Je me contentais d'acquiescer une nouvelle fois. Je sentais que j'allais beaucoup faire ce geste dans la soirée.

"Salut, je m'appelle Emmett !" tonna le vampire costaud.

Il était vraiment énorme. On aurait dit Ulk en mille fois plus beau, en moins vert et en plus élégant. Sa voix correspondait tout à fait à sa carrure : très forte, presque assourdissante. Son visage juvénile et souriant le faisait pourtant paraître presque inoffensif. Je décidai que je l'aimais bien.

"Je suis Rosalie", déclara sèchement la déesse blonde qui était assise près de lui.

Son regard était baissé, et ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle était visiblement contre ma présence ici. Elle, je ne l'aimais pas trop…

"T'inquiète pas", me dit Emmett sur le ton de la confidence. "Elle est toujours comme ça avec les étrangers mais elle s'adoucit avec le temps."

Rosalie le tapa à l'arrière de la nuque, se leva et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle n'était plus dans la pièce. Carlisle soupira à côté de moi. Il devait avoir beaucoup à faire avec elle.

Renesmée ne se présenta pas, étant donné qu'elle avait passé la plupart du temps avec moi depuis que j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital, et elle se contenta de me faire un petit signe de la main, auquel je répondis par un sourire.

"Je suis Jacob", dit l'Indien. "Tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué, mais je ne suis pas comme le reste de la famille."

"Tu es humain ?" ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

"Plus humain qu'eux, ça c'est certain !"

Les autres sourirent légèrement à cette remarque, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague familiale à laquelle je ne pouvais rien comprendre.

"Je ne suis pas purement humain", déclara-t-il. "Si cela peut te rassurer, je suis l'ennemi juré des vampires."

Je fronçai les sourcils, encore plus troublée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, bon sang ?!

"Je suis ce que tu pourrais appeler un loup-garou", expliqua-t-il. "Je suis le meilleur ami de la mère de Renesmée depuis avant sa transformation, et je suis tombée sous le charme de sa fille. Bref, c'est une longue histoire."

Mon visage dut exprimer plus que mes mots, car tout le monde s'esclaffa.

"En tout cas, si un vampire te fait du mal", continua-t-il, "appelle-moi à la rescousse et je lui arracherais la tête. J'adore tuer des vampires. Les Cullen… Bah, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que ce sont… de faux vampires."

"Je pense que c'est assez, Jacob", dit son voisin en souriant de la même façon que Renesmée.

Je reconnus Edward, le père de Renesmée, qui m'avait parlé à mon réveil et qui avait tué le méchant vampire. Celui qui lisait dans les pensées.

"Voilà, tu as tous les éléments en main en ce qui me concerne", déclara-t-il.

Tous les gens autour de la table soupirèrent avec exaspération. Ce ne devait franchement pas être facile de vivre avec un télépathe tous les jours.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils survivent !" commenta celui-ci en s'esclaffant.

 _Crâneur_ , pensai-je. Son sourire s'élargit, mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

"Je suis Bella, la femme d'Edward et la mère de Renesmée", se présenta la jeune femme brune qui était assise à sa gauche. "Si tu as besoin de cacher quelque chose à Edward pendant quelques temps, fais-le moi savoir, je peux t'aider à lui rendre ton esprit impénétrable."

"Eh ! Mais c'est pas juste !" s'indigna Emmett. "Quand je te demande, tu dis toujours non !"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher à Edward que tu perds tous tes combats contre Jasper, il le sait déjà", rétorqua Bella en riant. "Assume un peu !"

Je souris à leur échange. Ils semblaient tellement humains à ce moment précis. Bien sûr, je me doutais que les combats dont ils parlaient n'avaient rien d'humain, mais tant que je ne les avais pas vu à l'œuvre je pouvais toujours m'imaginer une simple bagarre entre deux frères ou un combat de boxe. Cependant, j'avais malheureusement vu assez de combats de vampires pour remplir toute une vie. Je frissonnai à ces souvenirs.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ?"

Je levai les yeux vers Edward, complètement prise au dépourvu par sa question.

"Que... Comment ?" demandai-je.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Il est quasiment impossible pour des humains d'échapper aux vampires. Comment ta sœur et toi vous êtes-vous enfuies de chez toi ?"

 **Carlisle PDV**

Toute la famille était désormais immobile, attendant que la fillette parle. Nous nous étions tous posés la question et aucune hypothèse plausible ne nous avait traversé l'esprit. Bien sûr, nous voulions laisser le temps à Lila de se rétablir et personne jusque là n'avait jugé bon de lui poser directement la question. Elle semblait un peu récalcitrante à nous raconter, cependant.

"Tu sais, Lila", intervins-je, "parler pourrait t'aider à aller de l'avant. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais si tu gardes toutes ces expériences terrifiantes pour toi toute seule, tout va devenir trop lourd à porter. Laisse-nous t'aider, d'accord ?"

"C'était étrange", commença-t-elle sans réfléchir plus longtemps, l'air de vouloir en finir le plus vite possible.

Jasper l'aidait émotionnellement, j'avais appris à reconnaître l'expression de son visage quand il usait de son don.

"J'étais dans ma chambre, dans notre maison à Tacoma", continua-t-elle. "J'étais avec Miriam, elle me racontait une histoire en attendant que maman et papa viennent nous dire bonne nuit. Mais je ne m'étais pas brossé les dents, et ma sœur l'avait remarqué. Cela arrivait fréquemment, et quand c'était le cas, elle m'accompagnait dans la salle de bain pour vérifier que je le faisais bien. Donc nous sommes sortis de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bain qui était au rez-de-chaussée. Quand nous sommes arrivées au bas de l'escalier, maman s'apprêtait à monter. Elle s'apprêtait à me faire une remarque quand... Quand cette ch-chose l'a attrapée par le cou... Personne ne l'avait vu rentrer dans la maison. Il... Il a planté ses crocs dans son cou... Mon père est arrivé avec un couteau, il a essayé de libérer maman en blessant le vampire, mais la lame s'est complètement brisée. Sans arrêter de... de boire, le monstre l'a propulsé contre un mur, très fort. Papa était inconscient."

Lila tremblait de tous ses membres, son regard perdu dans le passé traumatisant qui était le sien.

"Miriam m'a prise par la main et m'a dit de courir. Le vampire nous a alors remarquées, et comme il avait fini de boire, il a laissé tomber ma mère sur le sol pour venir vers nous en souriant. Et tout à coup, il s'est figé. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Miriam n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de me tirer dehors. Nous habitons juste en face un arrêt de bus, et un bus passait justement. Nous sommes montés dedans à toute vitesse et nous sommes restées dedans, en pyjama, jusqu'au terminus. Le voyage était oppressant. Miriam saignait du nez et était extrêmement fatiguée, elle disait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à relâcher son emprise, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Nous nous sommes alors rendues compte que nous n'étions pas loin de la maison de la meilleure amie de Miriam, dont toute la famille était partie en vacances en Europe pour trois semaines. Ma sœur savait où ils rangeaient leur clé de secours, et nous avons passé la nuit là-bas. Le lendemain, Miriam allait mieux, et elle m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que nous restions ici. Elle voulait partir assez loin pour qu'on ne nous retrouve pas, sinon, nous risquions de mettre d'autres personnes en danger. Elle est partie toute seule le soir même pour Forks, car elle connaissait un peu la ville pour y avoir habité avec les parents jusqu'à ses dix ans, et elle avait gardé des liens avec certains de ses copains de l'école primaire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'appellerait sur le téléphone fixe de la maison de son amie dans laquelle je restais, pour donner le feu vert pour la rejoindre. Elle voulait s'assurer que nous ayons un toit avant de m'entraîner avec elle. Trois jours plus tard, j'ai pris le bus jusqu'à Forks. J'ai attendu où elle m'avait dit d'attendre; elle n'est jamais venue. Je suis partie à sa recherche, je l'ai trouvée et... Vous connaissez la suite."

Ce long discours avait rendu sa voix rauque, et je m'empressai de lui donner un verre d'eau. Le silence était presque palpable dans la pièce. Des millions de pensées me traversaient l'esprit, et un fait me taraudait particulièrement : le vampire qui avait tué ses parents, était-il toujours derrière elle?


	6. Entre-deux

**Bonjour! En ce début de vacances, j'écris un court chapitre de transition. La suite, je l'espère, suivra dans pas très longtemps.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

Lila était montée se coucher, laissant la famille entière réunie dans la salle à manger. Même Rosalie était revenue, touchée par cette histoire des plus effarantes. Le silence régnait. La honte que nous éprouvions vis-à-vis de notre propre espèce était à ce moment précis sans borne. Je me surpris alors à vouloir bouger, à vouloir me comporter comme un humain, même parmi ma propre famille. Nous étions tous trop immobiles, trop figés, tous à l'exception de Jacob, qui visiblement commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Je m'assis lentement sur ma chaise en bout de table, et invitai implicitement les autres à faire de même.

"Je n'ai toujours pas compris _comment_ elles ont réussi à s'échapper", bougonna Jacob. "Elles étaient condamnées à mourir comme leurs parents, mais..."

"Cela semble évident, non?", intervint Edward. "Miriam avait un don, qui s'est manifesté dans une situation critique. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle saignait du nez et qu'elle était agitée: elle n'était pas assez forte et ne savait pas comment contrôler ce pouvoir. Si elle était devenue un vampire..."

"Cela est hors de propos", murmurai-je en me remémorant les derniers instants de Miriam.

"Mais pourquoi ce _don_ ne se serait-il pas manifesté lorsque la femelle l'a attaquée, la nuit où Carlisle les a trouvées?" insista Jacob. "Je veux dire, elle aurait pu s'enfuir..."

"Et laisser sa sœur à la merci de ce monstre?" le coupa Alice. "Lila était tout pour Miriam. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que ce vampire ne s'intéresse à sa petite sœur."

"Nous devons être sur nos gardes", déclarai-je. "Le vampire qui a attaqué les parents n'était pas le même qui a attaqué les deux filles. Vous connaissez la rancune qui est caractéristique de notre espèce. Je doute que Lila soit un jour en sécurité tant que nous n'avons pas pris ce vampire en charge, et j'ai promis à sa sœur de veiller sur elle."

"J'ai une autre question", dit Jacob. "Pourquoi tous ces vampires sont-ils après cette famille?"

"Elle sent bon", répondit Emmett. "J'imagine qu'il en était de même pour le reste de la famille. Elle dégage une odeur tout à fait... savoureuse."

Jacob frissonna, et je lançai un regard noir à Emmett qui s'esclaffait face à l'expression de dégoût du loup-garou.

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas la garder avec nous", dit Edward. "C'est trop dangereux, elle sent trop bon et le sang humain, surtout à six ans quand on joue avec des petits camarades, coule trop facilement. Il pourrait vite arriver malheur."

"Nous sommes capables de gérer notre soif, Edward", gronda Rosalie. "Que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire que ce qui lui est déjà arrivé? Carlisle est là. S'il y a un problème qui inclue une forte quantité de sang, elle ira vers lui, c'est tout. Et puis, même Jasper se contrôle mieux désormais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je n'irai pas jusqu'à risquer la vie de Lila", répondit le vampire sudiste. "Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si je lui faisais le moindre mal. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle aille vivre parmi ses semblables, où elle pourra bénéficier d'une vie normale, même sans parler des Volturi qui guette le moindre de nos faux mouvements."

"De plus", intervins-je, "les services sociaux sont au courant. Ils ont retrouvé une tante de Lila qui vit dans l'Oregon, la seule famille qui lui reste. Nous pourrions surveiller son évolution de loin, par exemple à travers les visions d'Alice..."

"Je ne peux pas voir Lila", déclara simplement cette dernière. "J'ai essayé depuis le début, mais tout est trop sombre autour d'elle, comme si son malheur avait assombri même son futur. Mais, après tout, nous pouvons déménager dans l'Oregon pour garder un œil sur elle. De toute façon, cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes à Forks, et les gens deviennent un peu trop curieux."

"Mais..." commença Jacob.

"Jake", fit Alice, "tu t'es imprégné d'un demi-vampire. Cela inclue quelques sacrifices. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici pour ton propre bonheur. Carlisle a de plus en plus de mal à être cohérent sur son âge à l'hôpital, et bientôt il ne pourra plus travailler. Nous avons ici un prétexte pour déménager, et ce n'est pas trop loin d'ici."

Jacob lança un regard de détresse à sa bien-aimée, qui sourit tristement en lui prenant la main.

"Jake, nous avons l'éternité devant nous", dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas le cas de Lila. Je tiens à elle, comme tu le sais. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, comme je ne _peux_ pas t'abandonner. Je sais que toute ma famille est immortelle, et que j'ai tout le temps de l'éternité avec eux, mais Lila... Écoute, nous pourrions aller en Oregon et revenir fréquemment voir ta famille et Charlie, qu'en dis-tu?"

Jacob soupira, et j'eus un pitié pour lui.

"Tu sais que je ne peux jamais te dire non, Renesmée. Mais tu m'en devras une."

Renesmée sourit, visiblement soulagée.

"Bien, nous allons commencer à organiser tout cela dès aujourd'hui", déclarai-je. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'assistante sociale ne vienne chercher Lila. Deux semaines, peut-être...?"

Par habitude, je levai les yeux vers Alice pour demander confirmation, mais elle haussa les épaules, l'air désespéré.

"Nous avançons à l'aveugle sur ce coup-là, Carlisle", dit-elle avec gravité.


	7. Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour mes chers lecteurs! Comment allez-vous tous? Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre, mais ça a été dur... Syndrome de la page blanche, ça vous dit quelque chose? C'est horrible. Et je reprends les cours lundi, ce qui ne va pas faciliter les choses. Par conséquent, je ne sais pas quand je publierai un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes patients. Même si vous ne l'êtes pas, eh bien, vous ne pouvez pas y faire grand chose à part reviewer un max. N'empêche que ça m'aiderait peut-être. Bref, j'arrête avec mon bavardage inutile, et je vous souhaite comme d'habitude une bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes !" s'exclama Renesmée en m'étreignant.

Je ne répondis pas. Renesmée était la personne dont j'étais la plus proche dans cette maison, et je savais que mon départ la faisait souffrir. Elle qui n'avait personne de semblable à elle ne voulait qu'une amie, et je n'étais même pas capable de lui offrir cela. Mais je ne me sentais pas chez moi ici. Tout le monde était gentil et voulait mon bien, mais même en étant ignorant par rapport à leur situation, on pouvait deviner à un kilomètre à la ronde qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, et cela me dérangeait vraiment. Je me demandais même comment il leur était possible de vivre parmi eux sans se trahir.

Trois jours auparavant, Carlisle avait enlevé les plâtres qui emprisonnaient mes bras, mettant ainsi fin à ma dépendance gênante. Aujourd'hui, l'assistante sociale venait me chercher afin de m'emmener chez une tante que je ne connaissais pas, en Oregon. J'espérais qu'elle était gentille, mais je n'étais pas idiote. Si ma mère, qui était sa sœur, ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des années, il y avait forcément une raison. Mais je ne devais pas me fier à ce fait, et j'allais m'adapter, il le fallait. J'étais déjà inscrite dans une nouvelle école (une école normale, enfin), et j'espérais me faire de nouveaux amis et mener une vie à peu près normale, bien que désormais je sois orpheline.

14h36. L'assistante sociale était censée arriver à quinze heures. J'étais dans le salon avec le reste de la famille. Tout le monde était tendu, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'un autre humain allait venir ici ? Je ne voyais pas quel était le problème, ils les côtoyaient tous les jours… Etait-ce à cause de mon départ ? Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas que ces êtres immortels puissent s'attacher à quelqu'un d'aussi peu intéressant que moi. Je pensais au contraire qu'ils allaient être soulagés de me voir partir, pour ne plus souffrir de la soif qui les taraudait quand j'étais dans les parages.

Carlisle et Esmé m'avaient offert une petite valise pour que je puisse mettre les quelques vêtements que j'avais acquis lors de mon séjour chez eux, et elle était dans l'entrée. J'espérais que je n'avais rien oublié d'important, mais qu'avais-je d'important ici ? J'étais arrivée sans rien.

"Lila."

Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle qui m'avait interpellée. Il s'assit près de moi sur le canapé, tenant dans ses mains un objet que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement.

"Lila", dit-il gravement. "Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'être autour de nous, mais… Ecoute, j'ai promis à ta sœur de prendre soin de toi, et je ne compte pas briser cette promesse. De plus, je… non, _nous_ nous sommes tous attachés à toi. Alors, si quelque chose ne va pas, ou bien si tu as simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je te donne ce portable avec tous nos numéros d'enregistrés. Tu ne dois pas hésiter à nous appeler, d'accord ? A toute heure du jour et de la nuit."

Il mit dans mes mains le petit appareil avec un chargeur adapté.

"Garde ce téléphone secret", continua-t-il. "Tu n'es pas censée garder contact avec nous… Les services sociaux nous en veulent terriblement pour avoir caché le fait que nous t'avions recueillie depuis si longtemps, et ils ne veulent pas que nous communiquions, pour ton propre bien, soi-disant…"

"Vous allez avoir des problèmes à cause de moi ?" demandai-je, bouleversée.

"Rien d'irréparable, je t'assure", répondit Carlisle en souriant gentiment. "Ecoute, Lila. Je me fais le porte-parole de toute la famille en te disant que tu es une petite fille charmante, extrêmement courageuse et intelligente. Ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, d'accord ? Et accepte l'aide que l'on t'offre quand tu en as besoin. Et saches aussi que tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous."

"Merci…"

Je n'hésitai qu'une demi-seconde avant d'enlacer Carlisle. Que serais-je devenue s'il n'avait pas été là pour moi ? S'il n'avait pas tué le vampire qui avait tué ma sœur, s'il ne s'était pas battu pour me sauver, s'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de mon sang ? Je serais morte dans une souffrance terrible, ou pire, je serais devenue un vampire.

"Aller… L'assistante sociale ne devrait plus tarder, désormais", fit remarquer Carlisle en rompant notre étreinte. "Tu es sûre que tu as bien tout ?"

"Oui", répondis-je d'une petite voix.

"J'entends une voiture arriver. Cache vite ton portable dans ta valise."

Je m'exécutai rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, et Carlisle alla ouvrir. L'assistante sociale ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. Elle avait un visage dont les traits sévères étaient accentués par un chignon noir duquel ne dépassait aucune mèche de cheveux. Littéralement tirée à quatre épingles, elle était le stéréotype même de la fonctionnaire désagréable qui ne sait pas traiter avec les autres êtres humains. Elle ne répondit pas au salut poli de Carlisle, se contentant de considérer la maison d'un air dédaigneux. Finalement, son regard tomba sur moi, et ses yeux semblèrent lancer des éclairs, bien que je ne lui aie rien fait. Bon, je n'allais pas me faire une amie aujourd'hui. Ça commençait fort.

"Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche sans saluer.

"Je dois dire au revoir…"

"Tu as eu tout le temps de le faire avant que j'arrive", me coupa-t-elle. "Nous avons beaucoup de route et je n'ai pas que ça à faire."

Je lançai un regard désespéré à Carlisle, qui me le rendit. Etait-ce finalement une bonne idée de quitter la maison remplie de vampires pour aller en voiture avec une humaine qui n'avait aucune humanité ? Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que ma tante soit plus gentille. Cependant, mon mauvais pressentiment ne m'avait pas quitté…

Carlisle déposa rapidement un bisou sur ma joue en murmurant « Appelle-nous », tandis que l'assistante sociale, dont j'appris plus tard que le nom était madame Olson, me tirait violemment par le bras. Elle jeta littéralement ma valise dans le coffre et m'installa à l'arrière de sa petite voiture. Sans un regard pour la famille qui était sortie au grand complet sur le perron de la maison, elle s'assit à la place du conducteur et démarra. J'eus le temps de faire un signe à la merveilleuse famille qui m'avait accueillie si gracieusement, remarquant au passage que le visage de Renesmée était inondé de larmes.

Je me rendais dans la ville de Burns, où habitait ma tante. Rien que le nom de la ville me faisait frissonner. Je préférais encore les fourchettes aux brûlures*… Etait-ce un mauvais présage ? Le voyage fut long, très long. Il y avait plus de neuf heures de route pour atteindre notre destination, mais pour moi le voyage sembla durer des semaines entières. J'étais tout de même ravie de ne pas avoir l'âge minimum pour monter devant, car plus loin je me trouvais de l'assistante sociale, mieux je me portais. J'avais un mal de tête atroce, car madame Olson avait mis la radio au maximum, et le son de la grosse caisse résonnait dans tout mon corps, et je me sentais vibrer de tous les côtés. J'avais bien essayé de lui demander si elle pouvait baisser _un peu_ le volume, mais elle m'avait ri au nez. C'était comme si elle était prête à endurer toutes les souffrances du monde pour que je souffre moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer aimer réellement à ce point la musique électro. Comme si une personne comme celle-ci pouvait aimer quelque chose, de toute façon. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un être humain aussi mesquin. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je réussis à m'endormir au bout d'un moment. Madame Olson me réveilla brutalement en me criant que nous étions arrivées. Lorsque je regardai par la fenêtre, je remarquai qu'il faisait nuit. L'horloge de la voiture indiquait 23 : 36. Nous avions fait plus de neuf heures de route sans une seule pause – du moins, à ma connaissance – et mon corps était endolori à l'extrême.

D'après ce que je pouvais voir, nous étions en pleine campagne. Ce fait ne m'enchanta pas particulièrement, bien au contraire. Je trouvais cela trop silencieux. Chez les Cullen, c'était différent, car presque personne ne dormait et il y avait toujours de l'action. De plus, si quelqu'un m'énervait, j'avais toujours la possibilité de me tourner vers un autre membre de la famille, à savoir Carlisle la plupart du temps. D'après ce que j'avais compris, ma tante vivait seule avec trois chats. Je détestais les chats. Elle était plus âgée que maman, de deux ans je crois. Madame Olson me tira hors de la voiture et me tendit ma valise. Elle frappa ensuite à la porte de la maison dont je ne pouvais distinguer la forme complète dans l'obscurité. Elle avait l'air très grande, mais moins grande que celle des vampires. Une dame apparut à la porte d'entrée, et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Elle était le portrait craché de ma mère, mais bizarrement, elle avait l'air moins gentille. Je secouai discrètement la tête pour moi-même. Je ne devais pas me fier à des jugements trop rapides et à des idées préconçues. Elle était ma tante, la sœur de ma mère disparue. Elle devait bien avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion envers ma situation. Cet espoir s'envola rapidement quand je la vis étreindre amicalement madame Olson.

Cette dernière me fit ensuite signe de les rejoindre. Je regrettais les Cullen.

* * *

* Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas anglais (au cas où) Forks signifie "fourchettes" et Burns "brûlures". Ils en ont de ces noms de ville aux Etats-Unis!


	8. Un fleuve tumultueux, même!

**Bonjour! En ce dimanche matin, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que non seulement j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre, mais qu'en plus je peux le publier! J'essaierai d'en publier un autre le week-end prochain mais je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je suis assez chargée en ce moment.  
**

 **J'espère que cette lecture vous plaît toujours! A bientôt!**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

 _Ma tante était une femme extraordinaire avec qui je m'entendis bien dès le début._

FAUX !

C'était tout le contraire, comme je l'avais craint. Cela faisait désormais quinze jours que j'étais chez elle, désormais, et je pouvais dire sans aucun doute qu'elle me détestait. Et c'était réciproque.

Cette haine mutuelle était née de manière progressive.

Le soir ou madame Olson m'avait amenée chez ma tante, elle n'était pas restée longtemps, heureusement. Elle s'était contentée de prendre des nouvelles de ma tante sur le perron de la maison alors que, quelques pas derrière elle, sans manteau adapté, j'étais transie de froid en attendant de pouvoir rentrer à l'intérieur. On aurait dit que les deux femmes faisaient tout pour que j'attrape froid, ricanant entre elles à propos de quelques blagues que je ne pouvais – ou ne voulais – pas comprendre. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles se dirent au revoir et ma tante posa pour la première fois son regard sur moi. Même dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir qu'il s'agissait d'un regard noir, glacial même. Sans même me parler, elle me fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison, alors que madame Olson démarrait sa voiture pour partir pour de bon.

Transportant ma valise avec peine à cause de la fatigue, je suivis ma tante – dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom – à travers la maison, qui s'avéra être plutôt grande, mais rien qui ne ressemblât à la villa des Cullen. Ma chambre semblait située à l'extrémité de la maison, là où le ménage ne semblait pas avoir été fait depuis des années. La porte de ma chambre était un aperçu extérieur de ce qu'était la pièce en elle-même : délabrée, elle raclait le parquet quand on bougeait le battant, et par endroit des lames de parquet avaient été arrachées par son passage. La chambre était minuscule, et il n'y avait qu'un meuble : un lit en fer avec un matelas qui n'était pas plus épais que mon bras, recouvert d'une simple couverture qui avait l'air de piquer. Il n'y avait pas de rideau et je pouvais voir par la fenêtre la silhouette menaçante d'un arbre gigantesque qui bougeait au gré du vent.

J'eus envie de pleurer. Quand ma tante m'adressa la parole pour la première fois, elle se tenait sur le perron de la porte de ma chambre, prête à partir :

"Demain matin le bus pour l'école passe à sept heures quarante au bout de l'allée qui mène à la maison. Ne sois pas en retard."

Elle me jeta un vieux réveil que j'attrapai in extremis avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

"Mais…" commençai-je.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?"

"Je ne sais même pas le nom de l'école où je vais, dans quelle classe je suis…"

"Tu te débrouilleras", trancha-t-elle sévèrement.

"Et j'ai faim, et puis aussi je ne sais pas où se trouve la salle de bain."

"Tu mangeras demain à la cantine. La salle de bain, c'est la porte à droite quand tu sors de ta chambre. Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude."

Elle sortit sans que je ne puisse rajouter autre chose. Je réussis à m'asseoir sur mon lit juste à temps pour éclater en sanglots. J'avais faim, j'avais froid, j'étais fatiguée mais j'avais peur de m'endormir dans ce lieu inconnu perdu au milieu de nulle part. _Pourquoi moi ?_ ne cessai-je de me répéter. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous morts, papa, maman, Miriam ? Pourquoi ma tante était-elle cette affreuse mégère ? Ses traits étaient absolument identiques à ceux de ma mère, et cela n'aidait pas. Comme si ma mère avait voulu se venger de moi après sa mort, pour m'être enfuie avec Miriam et l'avoir laissée mourir sans rien faire. Papa, lui, avait essayé de la défendre, coûte que coûte, même si cela lui avait coûté la vie à lui aussi.

J'allais surmonter cela, il le fallait, me dis-je en essuyant vaillamment mes larmes. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. Bien que je pusse appeler les Cullen n'importe quand, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour moi. Je m'accroupis près de ma valise, enveloppai le petit portable d'un mouchoir et le cachai dans la doublure de la valise, là où personne n'aurait idée de chercher. Je me mis ensuite en pyjama, et réglai tant bien que mal le réveil pour six heures quarante, priant pour qu'il soit à l'heure – si c'était le cas, il était déjà minuit et demi. La chambre était froide. Je regardai autour de moi en quête d'un radiateur, mais il n'y en avait pas. Mon regard tomba de nouveau sur la pauvre couverture rouge, déchirée par endroit, qui recouvrait mon lit. Comment allais-je dormir ainsi ? Puis je me souvins d'une robe de chambre bleue, bien épaisse et douce, qu'Alice m'avait offert la semaine précédente. Je la sortis de la valise avant de m'envelopper dedans, comme un cocon. Je me couchai après avoir éteint la lumière, dont le lustre était couvert de toiles d'araignées. Comme je m'y étais attendu, le lit n'était pas confortable. Au contraire, je sentais toutes les barres de fer horizontales me rentrer dans le dos, et en plus il grinçait à chaque fois que je prenais une inspiration. Il n'y avait pas d'oreiller et j'avais mal à nuque rien qu'en pensant à quel point le réveil – si j'arrivais à m'endormir un jour – serait douloureux.

A ma grande surprise, je dormis. Ce ne fut pas un sommeil très profond, et j'avais des rêves bizarres, mais bon, c'était déjà ça. La sonnerie stridente du réveil le lendemain matin – du moins, quelques heures plus tard – me fit sursauter au point que je tombai du lit. Je me redressai en grognant. Je mis un certain temps avant de me souvenir de l'endroit où j'étais, et je sentis de nouveau les larmes me monter aux yeux quand je réalisai que j'étais coincée ici pour quelques années au moins, si je ne mourais pas de froid et de faim avant cela. Je me relevai tant bien que mal et décidai de jeter un œil à la salle de bain, même en ayant peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. La partie de la maison où ma tante m'avait « installée » n'avait visiblement pas servie depuis des années : dans quel état allais-je trouver la salle de bain ? Je ne comptais pas sur cette horrible bonne femme pour avoir fait le ménage avant que j'arrive : de toute façon, l'état de la chambre en témoignait. J'attrapai le Vanity qu'Alice – encore elle – avait rempli pour moi avant que je ne parte, ouvris avec effort la porte de ma chambre et me retrouvai dans l'immense couloir sombre. Je frissonnai : je ne pouvais pas voir à un mètre devant moi et je ne savais pas où était l'interrupteur pour la lumière. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, et je redoutais les moments à venir, quand je devrais descendre les escaliers et sortir de la maison.

La salle de bain était affreuse, à l'instar de la chambre. Tout y était crasseux, du sol au plafond. Çà et là, je voyais des araignées courir le long des murs. Une odeur pestilentielle régnait, me donnant envie de vomir. Lorsque j'ouvris le robinet du lavabo, de l'eau jaunâtre me gicla au visage, et je reculai, dégoûtée. Par chance, l'eau devint d'une couleur normale après quelques secondes. Je me brossai les dents et me nettoyai le visage, mais j'eus trop peur d'utiliser la douche. Je décidai que je profiterais de mon après-midi pour chercher un moyen décent de me laver.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, il n'était que six heures cinquante, selon le réveil. Il ne me restait plus qu'à m'habiller et j'étais prête. Habituellement, il me fallait au moins quarante minutes pour me préparer, car je prenais mon petit déjeuner, puis ma douche, et j'aimais prendre mon temps. Mais ici, je n'avais pas de petit-déjeuner, je ne voulais pas penser à la douche remplie d'araignées et je ne voulais certainement pas prendre mon temps pour rester une minute de plus dans cette baraque. Il allait falloir que je repense mon emploi du temps matinal. Dans ma valise, je pris un jean et un simple tee-shirt à manches longues, avec un gilet noir en laine. Je mis mes chaussures, mon manteau, et n'hésitai qu'une seconde avant de chercher le portable dans la doublure de la valise, et le fourrai dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je pris mon cartable au passage, même si je n'avais à l'intérieur qu'une trousse, pour l'instant.

Éteignant la lumière de ma chambre, j'eus la frousse de ma vie. Le clair de lune projetait sur le sol des ombres menaçantes qui semblaient vouloir m'attraper pour me dévorer. Le plancher craquait alors même que j'étais absolument immobile. Je m'attendais moitié à voir surgir un fantôme. Je tâtonnai le mur et, à mon grand soulagement, je trouvai un interrupteur. La lumière du couloir s'alluma, mais elle grésillait et clignotait continuellement, provoquant l'accélération des battements de mon cœur. Le stress ainsi provoqué était presque insoutenable. Incertaine et tremblante, je marchai le long du couloir, doucement pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était croiser ma tante, bien que je me doutasse qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi et qu'elle évitait de venir dans les parages. Je parvins enfin à l'escalier, qui lui aussi était muni de lumières dont les ampoules étaient défectueuses. Les marches étaient irrégulières - je manquais plusieurs fois de tomber - et craquaient encore plus que le plancher du couloir, me faisant sursauter à chaque pas. Je descendis ainsi les deux étages, me projetant dans l'avenir, quelques minutes plus tard, quand j'aurais enfin quitté cette maison d'enfer.

Les escaliers pour descendre du premier étage étaient bien plus normaux, et les lumières ne clignotaient pas. Je me doutai ainsi que la chambre de ma tante était située là. Le rez-de-chaussée était également bien plus chaleureux, et je poussai un bref soupir de soulagement. Je parvins à la porte d'entrée et remarquai des clés accrochées à un petit crochet, avec une inscription : _Double des clés de la porte d'entrée. A ne pas perdre._ Je me doutais que ces clés étaient pour moi, mais j'étais assez confuse de la manière dont ma tante, même par écrit, rechignait à s'adresser à moi directement. Au bout d'un petit moment, je décidai que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Moins j'aurais de contact avec elle, mieux ce serait. Je me saisis du trousseau de clé, éteignis la lumière et sortis dehors.

Le temps était froid et sec. Le soleil commençait à se lever, me permettant de voir la maison dans son ensemble. Elle n'était pas si grande que cela, malgré ses deux étages. Je repérai rapidement l'arbre qui était situé devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, et le voir de l'extérieur me permit de relativiser ses formes qui, la nuit, étaient effrayantes et me donnait la chaire de poule. La maison était située au milieu des champs, une seule petite route permettait d'y accéder, et elle s'arrêtait devant la porte d'entrée. Au moins, je ne pouvais pas me tromper sur la direction à suivre. Selon ce que j'avais compris, je devais rejoindre une plus grande route, donc une intersection, logiquement.

Je regrettai de ne pas avoir pris mon réveil avec moi, car je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était désormais. Puis, je soupirai de ma propre stupidité. Les portables étaient censés donner l'heure, non ? Je sortis le petit appareil de ma poche et l'ouvris. Le petit écran indiquait 7 : 10. Je pensais avoir le temps, mais combien de temps cela me prendrait-il de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus ? Encore toute tremblante d'angoisse, alors même que j'étais sortie de la maison, je me mis à marcher, le portable toujours dans ma main.

Presque sans réfléchir, toujours en marchant, j'allai dans les contacts du téléphone. Comme promis, les prénoms de toute la famille Cullen y figuraient dans l'ordre alphabétique, en commençant bien entendu par Alice. Carlisle était en troisième position après Bella. Je fis descendre le curseur sur le prénom de Carlisle, et mon doigt sembla aller de lui-même appuyer sur le petit téléphone vert à gauche du clavier. Je m'en voulus immédiatement : la dernière chose que je souhaitais était inquiéter celui qui m'avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Le temps de me décider si je devais raccrocher ou pas, les bips du téléphone s'interrompirent et la voix de Carlisle se fit entendre, bien que faiblement, puisque je n'avais pas porté l'appareil à mon oreille. Je décidai finalement de répondre, puisque l'absence de réponse l'inquiéterait encore plus.

"Lila, Lila, tu es là ?" fit sa voix légèrement paniquée quand le téléphone fut assez près de mon oreille pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Au son de sa voix, je fondis en larmes, tout en continuant de marcher. J'étais peut-être en enfer chez ma tante, mais au moins, Carlisle était toujours là, et la distance qui nous séparait désormais était en quelque sorte raccourcie par les appels téléphoniques. Je lui fus extrêmement reconnaissante de m'avoir donné ce portable et de ne pas m'avoir laissée tomber.

"Lila, ma puce, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et réconfortante.

"Rien", mentis-je. "Je suis seulement contente de t'entendre."

Je ne pouvais plus parler après cela. Ma gorge était comme nouée, comme si je subissais physiquement les conséquences de mon mensonge.

"Que fais-tu en ce moment ?" s'enquit-il ensuite.

"Je vais à l'école. Je dois prendre le bus, mais je ne sais pas trop où est l'arrêt et…"

"Comment cela, tu ne sais pas où est l'arrêt ?" me coupa-t-il. "Ta tante ne t'a pas montrée ? Et d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas avec toi pour ton premier jour d'école ?"

"Je suis assez grande pour y aller toute seule, Carlisle !" m'exclamai-je, regrettant d'en avoir trop dit.

"Dix ans, Lila", fit-il, scandalisé. "Tu as dix ans !"

Si je continuais ainsi, le vampire allait vite s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et s'inquiéterait encore plus pour moi. Or, ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais.

"Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de jour de congé, elle s'est excusée et m'a indiqué comment m'y rendre toute seule", mentis-je partiellement.

"Ah oui ? Et que fait-elle comme travail ?" demanda Carlisle d'un ton suspicieux.

"Je ne sais pas, je suis arrivée tard hier soir et nous n'avons pas parlé de cela", continuai-je mon histoire, mentant de plus en plus aisément.

J'arrivais à une intersection. Un abri de bois délabré était visible sur ma gauche.

"Je dois te laisser, Carlisle", mentis-je encore une fois. "A plus tard."

Je décidai de ne pas rappeler de membre de la famille Cullen, même si je mourais d'envie de leur parler. Je voulais seulement qu'ils m'oublient et continuent leur vie tranquillement, sans que je ne sois un fardeau pour eux. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais, c'était être un fardeau. Je raccrochai sans demander mon reste et me dirigeai vers l'abri que j'avais remarqué. Aucune inscription informant d'un éventuel bus scolaire n'y figurait. La route était absolument déserte. Je n'entendais rien. Même les oiseaux, s'il y en avait, étaient silencieux. En face de moi, il n'y avait que des champs, s'étendant à perte de vue, avec quelques buissons çà et là. C'était déprimant.


	9. De gentils êtres même en enfer

**Salut tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews! Voici un chapitre qui n'est peut-être pas très utile à l'intrigue, mais qui constitue une sorte de pause pour Lila qui en a déjà assez bavé comme ça. J'essaie de continuer le plus rapidement possible!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Lila PDV**

Le vrombissement d'un moteur se fit finalement entendre, et je me levai du petit banc de bois placé sous l'abri. Je pouvais voir le bus jaune longtemps à l'avance grâce au paysage plat. Je déglutis à cette vision. Jusqu'à là, je n'avais pas tellement réalisé que j'allais dans une nouvelle école, là où je ne connaitrais personne, là où tout le monde me regarderait comme si j'avais deux nez. Je détestais être le centre d'attention.

Le bus s'arrêta à ma hauteur et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent. D'après ce que je pouvais voir par les fenêtres, l'engin était presque vide, et cela me rassura un peu.

"Bah alors, t'es perdue ?" fit le chauffeur en me regardant du haut de son siège.

Il avait une figure sympathique, un peu bourrue. Il me rappelait mon père en une certaine façon.

"Non", répondis-je. "Je suis nouvelle, je viens d'emménager chez ma tante, qui habite là-bas."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il, presque scandalisé. "Chez cette vieille pie ?"

J'acquiesçai, ne trouvant pas de meilleur mot pour la qualifier. Elle devait être connue dans les environs. J'espérais que cela n'empêcherait pas ma bonne intégration dans ma nouvelle école. Je ne voulais pas être apparentée à ma tante.

"Je te plains. Bah allez, monte, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Il fait frisquet ce matin !"

Je montai dans le véhicule et allai m'installer sur un siège tout à l'avant, juste à côté du conducteur. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, tous les autres enfants – une dizaine – étaient installés à l'arrière, et je n'avais pas trop envie d'aller les voir tout de suite.

"Moi c'est Phil", se présenta le chauffeur en tournant son volant. "Et toi ?"

"Lila."

"Je retiens. J'ai retenu les prénoms de tous les élèves que j'ai roulé depuis dix ans. Ça permet d'entretenir la mémoire."

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose à répondre, de toute façon. Je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre : toujours le même, des champs et des champs, aussi loin que le regard peut porter. Finalement, au bout de vingt minutes peut-être, des maisons apparurent, d'abord éparpillées, puis de plus en plus resserrées. Un peu de civilisation. Nous arrivions dans une « ville ». A cette pensée, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent. Nous étions presque arrivés. Et je ne savais pas où aller ensuite. Finalement, le bus s'arrêta devant un bâtiment de deux étages, sur lequel un panneau indiquait « Burns High School ». Je m'apprêtais à me lever lorsque Phil m'arrêta.

"Ici, c'est le lycée. J'imagine que toi, vu ta taille, tu es au collège. C'est dans le village d'à côté, à Hines, il y a encore un peu de route à faire."

Je me rassis, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Lorsque je regardai à l'arrière, je me rendis compte que je n'étais plus que toute seule dans le bus.

"Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ?" demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

"Tu sais, ce n'est pas une région très peuplée, petite. Habituellement, il y en a une autre qui va au collège, Martha. Son père est en vacances cette semaine, et il en profite pour l'emmener lui-même au collège en voiture, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là. Une gentille fille, cette Martha. Elle doit avoir ton âge."

Je fus un peu soulagée de voir qu'il y avait des personnes gentilles, et que ma tante ne reflétait pas le caractère régional. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta de nouveau, cette fois devant un bâtiment tout en long, d'une couleur rose bizarre. Y figurait un panneau « Hines Middle School ». Je me levai, les jambes flageolantes.

"Ça va ?" demanda Phil. "T'es blanche comme mes fesses."

Je levai intérieurement les yeux au ciel à l'entente de ce choix de mots.

"Oui, je ne sais juste pas où aller", murmurai-je.

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?" proposa-t-il. "Je suis en pause, maintenant, et la secrétaire du collège est une amie. Je pourrais te montrer le chemin et t'introduire auprès d'elle."

"Ce serait gentil", acceptai-je avec gratitude.

J'attendis dehors que Phil prenne ses affaires et ferme le bus. Je le suivis ensuite jusqu'à l'entrée principale, au milieu du bâtiment. Il m'ouvrit la porte et j'entrai, incertaine. L'accueil du collège était chaleureux : le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge bien entretenue, et un grand comptoir en bois faisait face à la porte. Une jeune femme brune était assise derrière celui-ci.

"Salut Gina !" salua Phil, tout excité.

Je me demandai s'il était amoureux.

"Salut Phil !" répondit-elle sur le même ton en souriant.

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route ce matin !" dit-il en faisant un geste vers moi. "Une nouvelle élève !"

"Oh !" dit la dénommée Gina en baissant les yeux vers moi. "Tu dois être Lila."

J'acquiesçai, soulagée d'être au bon endroit.

"Bon, je vous laisse régler les formalités", dit Phil. "A plus tard, Gina ! A demain Lila !"

"A demain", répondis-je. "Et merci !"

"Je t'en prie."

Il sortit dans un coup de vent. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers le haut de comptoir, je ne vis pas Gina. Je commençai à paniquer légèrement quand je la vis refermer une porte, à quelques mètres sur ma droite. Elle avait à la main quelques papiers.

"Ce comptoir est bien joli, mais il n'est certainement pas pratique quand on veut parler aux élèves", expliqua-t-elle. "Viens, nous allons nous installer là-bas", ajouta-t-elle en désignant une petite table entourée de fauteuils dans une sorte d'espace d'attente.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir et s'assit près de moi.

"Bien, Lila", dit-elle en remettant les papiers en ordre. "J'ai entendu dire que tu étais dans une école spécialisée avant d'arriver ici. Tu as certainement le niveau d'une élève de quatrième ou de troisième, voire plus, mais nous avons décidé de te mettre avec des enfants de ton âge pour que tu te sentes plus à l'aise. Bien sûr, si cela te pose un problème, nous pouvons toujours changer. Le système est assez flexible."

"Non, ça me convient, merci", répondis-je doucement.

Je ne souhaitais pas me faire remarquer. Tout le monde allait me relooker, déjà, il était inutile de crier sur tous les toits que j'avais un QI plus élevé que la plupart des habitants de la petite ville.

"Très bien. Tu es donc en sixième B. Il n'y a que deux classes dans chaque niveau, nous sommes dans une petite école. Voici ton emploi du temps. Normalement, tu n'auras à changer de salle que pour les sciences et le sport, dans notre collège ce sont les professeurs qui se déplacent, et non pas les élèves. Je t'accompagnerai à ta classe lorsque nous aurons terminé les papiers."

J'acquiesçai encore une fois, puis jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, je commençais par de l'anglais ce matin.

"Tu devras donner ces papiers à ta tante pour qu'elle les signe, et me les redonner ensuite", informa-t-elle ensuite en me donnant une liasse de papier. "Parmi ces papiers, tu devras signer la charte du règlement de l'école, et c'est tout."

Je déglutis difficilement. Je me demandais comment allait réagir ma tante à la vue de ces papiers. Ils ne signifiaient probablement rien de plus, mais avec elle, on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Je mis les papiers dans mon sac.

"Aussi, le collège propose des cours d'instrument de musique gratuits tous les après-midis après la fin des cours. Tu as le choix entre plusieurs instruments. Cela te plairait-il ?"

"Oh oui !" fis-je, enthousiaste pour la première fois de la journée.

J'adorais la musique. Gina sourit et continua :

"Tu as le choix entre piano, violon, alto, violoncelle, clarinette, hautbois, flûte traversière, trompette, trombone à coulisse, percussions… En fait, tous les ans nous organisons un orchestre symphonique commun avec le lycée de Burns, et l'année s'achève sur un concert."

"Oh, c'est vraiment bien… J'aimerais beaucoup faire du violon ou de l'alto. Par contre, y a-t-il un moyen pour que je continue de m'entraîner au piano par moi-même ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la main."

"Il faudra que tu demandes au professeur de musique principal, monsieur Hirt, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problème. Cet après-midi, rends-toi après les cours en salle 20. Tu choisiras entre violon et alto et tu commenceras les cours, d'accord ?"

"D'accord !" fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Gina me rendit mon sourire, mais il s'estompa au bout de quelques secondes. Je la regardai d'un air inquiet.

"Dis-moi, Lila, tout se passe bien avec ta tante ?" demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Je détournai le regard sans répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité non plus. Après tout, je n'étais arrivée que hier soir. Je ne voulais pas passer pour la fille qui se plaint constamment.

"Tu sais", dit-elle en voyant que je ne répondais pas, "elle a gagné une très mauvaise réputation dans la région. Je dirais même que plus personne n'ose approcher sa maison. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que, si ça se passe mal chez elle, nous sommes là pour te soutenir, d'accord ma chérie ?"

Je relevai vers elle des yeux pleins de larmes. Si tout le monde avait cette image-là de ma tante, à quel point pouvait-elle être horrible en réalité ? Je n'étais chez elle que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant, je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que m'en aller. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas imploré les Cullen de me garder avec eux ?

Je soupirais. C'était de ma faute. Ils n'avaient fait que respecter mon choix, à cause de ma haine pour les vampires. C'était une réaction idiote de ma part, je le savais. Après tout, je ne m'étais mise à détester la race humaine à cause d'un seul humain malfaisant. Les Cullen étaient bons, c'était un fait. Mes idées préconçues m'avaient aveuglées. Je les avais blessés. Renesmée, en particulier, que j'avais fait pleurer si souvent en l'espace de quelques mois seulement, à cause de mes réactions. Si je n'avais pas fait pleurer les autres, c'était sûrement parce qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas verser de larmes à cause de leur nature.

Après tout, heureusement que j'étais partie. J'étais une petite fille horrible, méchante et ingrate, je méritais ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais j'avais envie de crier au ciel : « c'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon ! Je veux retourner chez eux ! ». Mais malheureusement, les choses ne fonctionnaient pas ainsi. Le mal était fait. J'étais bloquée en enfer. Heureusement, il y avait de bonnes personnes même en enfer.

"Allons, Lila", dit justement Gina. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer… Si je t'offrais une tasse de chocolat chaud pour me faire pardonner ?"

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner, vous n'avez rien fait de mal", répondis-je d'une petite voix tout en séchant mes larmes.

"Bon, viens avec moi."

Je me saisis de mon cartable, persuadée qu'elle allait maintenant m'emmener dans ma classe. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de diminuer le stress qui s'était emparé de moi, et suivis la secrétaire. Au lieu de nous diriger vers les salles de classe, cependant, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une machine à café, dans laquelle elle glissa quelques pièces.

"C'est la machine à café du personnel. Ne dis à personne que tu y as eu le droit, il va y avoir des jaloux."

"Quoi ? C'est… c'est pour moi ?"

"Oui, silly girl*. Bien sûr que c'est pour toi", dit-elle, souriante, en me tendant un gobelet fumant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et bus rapidement le chocolat. Moi qui n'avais rien mangé ce matin, le liquide chaud me fit du bien.

"Tu es prête à rencontrer tes nouveaux camarades de classe, désormais ?" demanda Gina après que j'eus jeté le gobelet à la poubelle.

J'acquiesçai, incertaine néanmoins. Je suivis Gina dans les couloirs du collège...

 *** Silly a beau dire stupide en anglais, « silly girl » est affectif. Comme l'histoire se déroule en Amérique, autant glisser un peu de « couleur locale » !**

 **J'ai profité de l'écriture pour présenter selon moi le collège idéal, avec plein de musique! ça n'a aucun intérêt dans l'histoire, mais bon...**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.**


	10. Désespoir?

**Bonsoir! C'est encore moi. Je gère en ce moment. J'ai beau avoir plein de devoirs cette semaine, j'écris, juste pour vous! Vos rewiews aident vraiment à me motiver, alors si vous voulez la suite, n'hésitez pas. Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne supportent pas de ne plus voir Carlisle? Moi aussi il me manque un peu. A chaque fois que je lis une fic qui le concerne, j'ai toujours hâte qu'il apparaisse. ça conduit à des délires bizarres parfois... Bref.  
**

 **Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

Il n'y avait rien de plus à dire de l'école. C'était pour le mieux, je pense. Ma classe était sympa, mais sans plus. Les élèves, comme je m'y étais attendue, me regardaient comme on aurait regardé une martienne séjournant sur Terre.

Deux jours. Cela avait pris deux jours pour qu'un membre de la famille Cullen croise de nouveau ma route.

Je n'avais pas rappelé Carlisle, ni personne d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas appelé non plus, et je me disais qu'ils avaient fini par m'oublier. Même si je pensais sincèrement que cela était mieux pour eux, j'étais triste d'être ainsi abandonnée. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi seule. Voici donc le récit de ces deux jours sombres.

* * *

Le premier jour d'école, j'étais rentrée par le deuxième bus après mon cours d'alto. Il était dix-sept heures quand il me déposa à mon arrêt. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée avec mes clés, je soupirai de soulagement : le silence de la maison m'informait que ma tante était absente. Néanmoins, je frissonnai. Des bruits de grattements dans les murs m'informaient que je n'étais pas vraiment toute seule, que des rongeurs avaient également élu domicile dans la vieille résidence. Je détestais les rongeurs. Et s'il y en avait qui venaient dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais ? L'horreur ! Je montai les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, ne souhaitant pas être surprise par ma tante au rez-de-chaussée. Après tout, elle pouvait rentrer à tout moment.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le pallier du deuxième étage, une porte que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'alors attira mon attention. Elle semblait pratiquement incrustée dans le mur, et je ne l'aurais pas vue si je n'avais pas été assez observatrice. J'allai déposer mon sac dans ma chambre et revint à la porte que je trouvais décidément bien mystérieuse. Avec hésitation, je me saisis de la vieille poignée entourée de toiles d'araignée et la tournai.

Je poussai un hurlement. Dès que la porte s'était entr'ouverte, une vingtaine d'araignées étaient tombées sur moi. Elles devaient avoir élu domicile au-dessus de la porte depuis de longues années ! Je me débattis en sentant quelques bêtes velues s'agiter dans mon dos, étant tombées par le col de mon tee-shirt. D'autres étaient sur ma tête et ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher mes cheveux. Les autres, qui étaient tombées par terre, venaient à la rescousse de leurs compagnons et montaient le long de mes jambes. Je courus vers la salle de bain, retirait mon tee-shirt et me précipitai dans la douche. Comme le robinet, elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps, et tout d'abord, la pomme de douche fit jaillir par intermittence des traînées d'eau jaunâtres. Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais, c'était faire partir ces araignées. Je n'avais pas une peur irraisonnée de ces petits êtres, mais quand elles attaquaient en force, je ne les aimais pas, pas du tout même.

L'eau était glacée. J'eus du mal à mettre ma tête sous l'eau, mais je sentais encore des araignées s'activer dans mon cuir chevelu, donc je n'avais pas le choix. Au bout de cinq minutes, toutes les vilaines bêtes étaient parties dans les égouts, de quoi bien boucher les canalisations. Je sortis de la douche. Mon jean, que je n'avais pas enlevé, était imbibé d'eau. Sans me sécher – je n'avais pas prévu de serviette – je remis mon tee-shirt, l'ayant secoué énergiquement pour m'assurer qu'aucune araignée n'était restée à l'intérieur. Chose qui ne me ressemblait pas, je n'allai pas tout de suite à ma chambre pour me changer. La porte que j'avais découverte – ou plus précisément la pièce qu'elle cachait – m'attirait d'une façon étrange, énigmatique. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y cachait.

J'ouvris entièrement la porte, découvrant une pièce quasiment vide et froide. Les araignées qui n'étaient pas tombées sur moi avaient mystérieusement disparu. Une fenêtre avec des carreaux manquants donnait sur l'arrière de la maison – des champs, bizarrement – et les vieux voilages déchirés qui tenaient aux tringles d'une manière inexplicable volaient au gré du vent qui s'y engouffrait en sifflant. Une armoire en bois qui semblait dater de plusieurs centaines d'années était posée là, à droite de la fenêtre. C'était l'unique meuble de la pièce. Toujours aussi curieuse, je me dirigeai vers elle, mais une latte de parquet usée se cassa en deux sous mon poids, révélant un grand trou dans lequel mon pied s'enfonça. J'entendis des couinements terrifiés et retirai vivement ma jambe. S'il y avait une maison qui avait du vide sous son plancher, c'était évidemment celle de ma tante. Je commençais à me faire à l'idée, ironiquement, que cette baraque était tout simplement hantée. Je remarquai alors que ma jambe était en sang. Elle devait avoir raclé le bois lorsque la planche s'était brisée. Mais je n'avais pas mal, et je décidai que ce n'était pas grave. Je savais que, si elle avait été encore vivante, Miriam m'aurait dit de désinfecter la plaie. Mais je n'avais rien pour le faire, et de toute façon, si elle avait été vivante, je ne me serais jamais retrouvée dans cette situation. Même si nous avions toutes les deux été « accueillies » par notre tante, elle aurait trouvé un moyen de nous sortir d'ici. Elle était forte, Miriam. Moi, je ne l'étais pas. J'étais seulement curieuse, et vous savez ce qu'on dit : la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Justement, en parlant de curiosité, j'eus enfin la possibilité de l'assouvir en atteignant la vieille armoire. Je l'ouvris, veillant à ce que je ne dérange pas tout un clan d'araignées enragées. Je faillis pousser un autre hurlement, mais me retins à temps.

Dans le bas de l'armoire, il y avait un squelette.

Ce n'était pas un squelette humain, mais celui d'un grand chien, d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Il devait être là depuis très longtemps. Il avait été attaché dans l'armoire par une grosse chaîne en fer, encore parfaitement conservée. Elle passait par un trou à l'arrière de l'armoire et devait vraisemblablement être attachée au mur qui était derrière. La pauvre bête devait être morte de faim dans ce placard. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en pensant à la souffrance que ce chien avait dû endurer chez ma tante. J'espérais seulement ne pas finir comme lui.

Je levai les yeux vers le haut de l'armoire, là où étaient disposées quelques étagères. Sur celles-ci, il y avait des livres. Non, pas des livres… Des albums photos ! De très vieux albums. Tout était vieux dans cette pièce de toute façon.

Entendant du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, je décidai de quitter la pièce mystère, en me promettant d'y revenir dès le lendemain pour feuilleter ces albums. Je ne connaissais rien de l'enfance de ma mère, peut-être pourrais-je y glaner quelques informations. Elle était toujours si discrète sur sa vie privée...

J'allai dans ma chambre, nettoyai rapidement ma plaie à la jambe avec un mouchoir en papier, changeai de vêtements et me munis des papiers que je devais faire signer à ma tante. Après avoir pris quelques grandes inspirations pour me donner courage, je descendis précautionneusement les escaliers, ne souhaitant pas me blesser encore plus. Je n'étais pas sûre que ma tante ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que j'aie accès aux soins médicaux…

Elle était là, assise à la table de la petite cuisine, en train de faire je ne sais quoi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour manifester ma présence, mais elle ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers moi.

"Euh… bonjour ?" tentai-je timidement.

Lorsqu'elle me regarda, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je flanchai, reculant d'un pas.

"Bonjour _Madame",_ corrigea-t-elle en insistant sur le deuxième mot.

"Bonjour Madame", répétai-je d'une voix tremblante.

J'étais déjà en train de perdre contenance. Génial...

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" gronda-t-elle. "Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?"

"L'école m'a donné des papiers que je dois te faire signer…" répondis-je sans réfléchir.

"Répète un peu cela ?" dit-elle, menaçante plus que jamais.

"L'école... m'a donné des papiers que je dois te…"

Elle se leva d'un bond.

"Ta mère ne t'a donc jamais appris les bonnes manières ?"

Je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes à l'évocation de ma mère par une femme qui lui ressemblait tellement mais qui en même temps était tout l'opposé. Ma tante, dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom, se dirigea vers moi à grands pas et m'assena une gifle magistrale. Surprise par le coup, je tombai sur le sol, et les feuilles que j'avais lâchées s'éparpillèrent autour de moi.

"Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu m'appelles madame ! Cela implique le vouvoiement, jeune fille !"

"Je suis désolée, je…"

Je reçus un coup de pied dans les côtes qui me fit gémir.

"Et tu ne parles que si on te le demande ! Maintenant, relève-toi, et donne les papiers à signer."

Je m'empressai de me lever et de ramasser les feuilles pour les lui tendre. Elle les signa rapidement sans les regarder et me les jeta ensuite au visage. Les larmes menacèrent de couler de nouveau à cause de l'humiliation.

"Et la maison aurait bien besoin d'être nettoyée de fond en combles", ajouta-t-elle. "Je te donne jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour faire ça. Si ce n'est pas fait, tu seras punie."

"Quoi ? Mais…"

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne l'attendais pas, cette baffe, mais elle était deux fois plus forte que la précédente. Je finis de nouveau sur le sol, et cette fois mon nez était en sang.

"N'oublie pas, deux heures du matin", fit-elle en passant près de moi pour quitter la pièce. "Ah, et j'oubliais", ajouta-t-elle en revenant. "Tu trouveras le matériel nécessaire dans l'armoire près du réfrigérateur."

Et elle sortit pour de bon. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Cinq heures plus tard, j'avais fini de nettoyer le rez-de-chaussée. Ma tante était extrêmement exigeante, il fallait que tout brille du sol au plafond. Et surtout, elle était diabolique, faisant exprès de salir l'endroit que je venais tout juste de nettoyer, soit en émiettant du pain, soit en sortant dehors pour salir ses chaussures dans la boue du jardin pour marcher ensuite partout dans la maison. Il était vingt-deux heures. Mon dos était courbatu, mes paupières étaient lourdes. Ma tante ne me quittait pas du regard, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse, augmentant mon stress par la même occasion.

Je nettoyai toutes les marches de l'escalier en les astiquant contentieusement et parvins au premier étage, où je n'étais jamais allée jusqu'à là. Je gémis. Il semblait encore plus étendu que le rez-de-chaussée !

Au fur et à mesure que je nettoyais, je voyais l'heure avancer. Vingt-trois heures. Minuit. Je redoutais la punition que ma tante me donnerait si je ne parvenais pas à faire le travail à temps. Je n'avais encore pas fait la moitié. Une heure. Je n'en pouvais plus. Une heure et demi. Plus qu'une pièce. Deux heures.

"Vas te coucher", ordonna ma tante lorsque je me présentai devant elle, les mains rougies par les produits ménagers. "Et tâche de te laver, tu pues."

J'étais tellement fatiguée que je m'affalai sur le lit de fer tout habillée, ne remarquant pas le petit paquet posé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

Le lendemain, me lever fut difficile. Je n'avais pas changé l'emplacement de l'aiguille du réveil, alors l'appareil sonna à six heures quarante. Bien que je sache que j'avais le temps, comme je n'avais pas de petit-déjeuner, je me forçai à me lever pour ne pas me rendormir et manquer l'école. Il était hors de question que je passe la journée dans la maison sous prétexte que j'avais loupé le bus scolaire. Je me douchai rapidement, gémissant au contact de l'eau glacée, claquant des dents continuellement. Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, je remarquai quelque chose devant ma fenêtre, dans la clarté du levant. C'était un petit paquet en papier kraft. Je l'ouvris avec précaution. Un sandwich ! Sans réfléchir, je l'engloutis, ne testant même pas le goût, ne me demandant même pas qui l'avait mis là. J'avais trop faim.

"T'as vraiment pas bonne mine, petite", me salua Phil vingt minutes plus tard lorsque je montai dans le bus.

Je grognai en réponse, m'asseyant à la même place que la veille. Je fermai les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les cris provenant du fond du véhicule. Les lycéens étaient de vrais gamins parfois ! Je m'endormis, bercée par les secousses du bus.

* * *

 **Carlisle PDV**

"Alice, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?" demanda Jasper, inquiet.

Je relevai la tête de mon livre pour fixer Alice, qui avait le regard perdu dans le futur. Je n'avais pas essayé d'appeler Lila après son appel la veille. Alice était aveugle en ce qui concernait son futur, je ne voulais pas risquer la sûreté de la fillette en l'appelant sur un portable qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir. Nous venions d'emménager dans notre nouvelle demeure à quelques kilomètres de Burns, pour ne pas attirer trop les soupçons. Après tout, il se pouvait que madame Olson ait parlé de nous à la tante de Lila, et nous étions assez reconnaissables à cause de notre espèce. Je me faisais du souci pour Lila. Je souhaitais garder un œil sur elle, mais la veille, malheureusement, j'avais été obligé d'aller chasser avec Esmé, Edward et Bella. Je me sentais responsable d'elle, mais je ne me voyais pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'aller la voir pour mon compte. Rosalie était très froide vis-à-vis de Lila et était satisfaite qu'elle ne soit plus dans nos vies, sous prétexte qu'elle était en danger à nos côtés. Emmett suivrait Rosalie jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le devait, et même si, par quelque miracle, il osait contredire Rosalie pour aider la fillette qu'il appréciait, ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne à envoyer. Il était un peu… brutal, parfois. Jasper était encore fragile en ce qui concernait notre régime végétarien, bien qu'il se soit grandement amélioré depuis la fête des dix-huit ans de Bella, cinq ans auparavant. Mais cinq ans ne signifient rien pour des êtres immortels, et j'avais honte de me dire que je n'avais pas une entière confiance en Jasper à côté de Lila. Je crois que j'étais devenu _un peu trop_ protecteur vis-à-vis de la fillette. Alice pourrait aller la voir, mais que pourrait-elle faire de plus ? Et moi, que pouvais-je faire de plus ? La tante de Lila, riche mais pas autant que nous, avait graissé la patte de tout le personnel des services sociaux de l'ouest des Etats-Unis. Je pourrais faire cela, moi aussi, mais quelle justification ? Après tout, je n'avais aucun lien avec Lila. Je l'avais seulement _trouvée_. Si l'affaire était portée en justice, bien qu'aidés avec le don d'Alice, il se pourrait que nous ne soyons **plus jamais** autorisés à approcher Lila, qui devrait rester avec sa tante jusqu'à sa majorité.

J'avais les pieds et poings liés. Nous ne pouvions pas attirer l'attention sur nous, et pour de bonnes raisons. Nous n'étions pas censés être en contact avec Lila de quelque manière que ce soit, et tout pouvait retomber sur nous. Cela serait fatal, non pas pour nous, mais pour Lila. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était des preuves. En rentrant de la chasse, la veille, j'avais fait un détour par la maison perdue au milieu des champs où Lila habitait désormais. Ce que j'y avais vu m'avait brisé le cœur. Elle était là, sur le sol, une éponge à la main, en train d'astiquer sous le regard sévère de sa tante. Son ventre avait gargouillé, et quand j'avais humé l'air, aucune odeur de nourriture humaine ne m'était parvenue, comme s'il n'y avait rien à manger dans la maison. J'avais lâché un grognement à la vue de cette femme – si on pouvait appeler cela une femme. Elle osait faire du mal à ce petit être que j'avais appris à aimer au cours des dernières semaines. J'avais appelé Esmé en lui demandant de me rejoindre en amenant quelque chose à manger pour la petite. Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait été à mes côtés, et nous avions regardé, le cœur brisé, cette enfant martyrisée. Nous avions déposé le sandwich qu'Esmé avait préparé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa pauvre et minuscule chambre, horrifiés du manque de confort dans lequel vivait désormais Lila.

"Demain soir, nous irons la voir", avait déclaré Esmé. "Elle a besoin qu'on la soutienne, elle doit se sentir abandonnée ! Et elle a toujours son portable, regarde. Nous pourrions essayer de l'appeler. C'est le moins que nous puissions faire."

"Tu as raison", avais-je répondu en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Et maintenant j'étais là, assis dans mon salon à contrecœur, faisant semblant de lire un livre, en vérité trop préoccupé par le sort de Lila. Mais je savais que, tant qu'elle était à l'école, tout irait bien. Elle n'y était peut-être pas encore – l'horloge indiquait sept heures cinquante – mais au moins elle n'était plus chez sa tante. Le collège de Hines avait une bonne réputation, il était de taille humaine et là-bas, j'avais l'espoir qu'on saurait prendre soin de ma jeune protégée. Je ne me trompais pas.

"Jasper", s'exclama Alice, "détourne la ligne téléphonique du docteur Portes à Burns, pour la rediriger chez nous ! Tu as dix minutes. Carlisle, tu vas être mis à contribution."

Jasper, sans poser de question, en bon gentleman qu'il était, ouvrit l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait près de lui et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Nous pouvions toujours compter sur lui quand il s'agissait de faire ce genre de chose.

"Ça concerne Lila ?" demandai-je, tendu.

"Oui. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ? Tu comprendras le moment venu."

Agacé, je soupirai. Habituellement, cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'Alice cache ses visions pour telle ou telle raison qu'elle devait juger légitime. Mais cela concernait Lila. Que s'était-il passé ? Si j'étais mis à contribution, et que nous détournions la ligne téléphonique d'un médecin, cela signifiait forcément que je devrais apparaître en tant que docteur Cullen, quelque part. Je me levai et me rendit à mon bureau pour prendre ma trousse de médecin. Je n'avais encore postulé dans aucun hôpital de la région, préférant me concentrer sur Lila, mais ma trousse m'accompagnait partout et était toujours prête à l'emploi.

Dix minutes plus tard, le téléphone fixe de la maison sonna. Alice s'empressa d'aller répondre.

"Cabinet du docteur Portes, j'écoute !" dit-elle joyeusement.

 _"Oui, bonjour madame, secrétariat du collège de Hines. J'appelle au sujet d'une élève qui s'est présentée ce matin, qui n'était pas en forme du tout. L'infirmière est absente, serait-ce possible pour le docteur Portes de venir l'examiner ?"  
_

C'était étrange. D'habitude, les établissements scolaires n'appelaient les médecins qu'en dernier recours, après les tuteurs légaux. Mon inquiétude se fit grandissante.

"Le docteur Portes est malheureusement absent aujourd'hui. Je peux vous envoyer son remplaçant, docteur Cullen, cela vous conviendrait-il ?"

Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

Et tout se régla ainsi. Je m'empressai de m'engouffrer dans ma Mercedes mis les gaz.

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

"Lila, Lila, réveille-toi !"

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais encore dans le bus. Phil et Gina étaient penchés sur moi, l'air inquiet.

"Nom d'un chien Lila ! Nous refais jamais un coup pareil !" s'écria Phil.

"Phil", calme-toi, dit Gina. "Ça va ma puce ? Cela fait un quart que nous essayons de te réveiller. Tu te sens bien ?"

Je voulais répondre oui mais un gémissement m'échappa involontairement. En vérité, j'avais mal partout, c'était atroce. La secrétaire posa une main douce sur mon front.

"Tu as un peu de fièvre. Nous allons t'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'accord ?"

J'acquiesçai. Quand je me levai, je chancelai, et Phil me rattrapa par le bras. Nous marchâmes tous les trois jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où je m'affaissai, ne pouvant aller plus loin. C'était comme si mon corps m'avait abandonnée, ne me laissant que la douleur et la fatigue. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Phil me balança sur son épaule comme un berger portant une brebis blessée et me posa ensuite doucement sur un lit, un vrai lit, plus confortable que celui que j'avais actuellement la nuit. L'infirmerie était située juste derrière l'accueil.

"Je vais appeler l'infirmière", entendis-je Gina dire à Phil. "Elle est de permanence au lycée, mais je pense qu'elle pourra se libérer."

Je l'entendis ensuite passer un coup de fil, tandis que Phil me surveillait, debout dans l'encadrure de la porte, un peu gêné, les mains dans les poches, l'air incertain. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna. Après, pendant quelques minutes, je perdis le fil des événements. Je faillis m'endormir, mais Gina entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers moi juste à ce moment-là.

"L'infirmière était au lycée", m'informa-t-elle. "Elle a un problème de voiture donc elle ne peut pas venir ici. J'ai donc appelé le médecin, d'accord ma chérie ? Il arrivera d'ici un quart d'heure."

J'acquiesçai, montrant que j'avais compris. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment protester, et de toute façon je n'en avais pas la force ni l'envie. Peut-être qu'un médecin pourrait m'aider à me sortir de cette galère…


	11. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour! Voici un petit chapitre, parce que je suis trop fatiguée pour en écrire plus. Je ne pense pas écrire la semaine prochaine, je serai un peu chargée. Par contre, après, je finirai, j'espère. Ce ne sera plus très long désormais.  
**

 **Merci encore pour vos reviews encourageants.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

Je n'arrivais plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Le manque de sommeil avait eu raison de moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas malade, que j'étais juste exténuée, d'où la fièvre. J'avais toujours un peu de fièvre quand j'étais fatiguée. Je me demandais combien de temps je pourrais tenir ainsi.

J'entendis des voix provenant de l'accueil. Plutôt que de les écouter, je me fis bercer par elles. Il était tellement simple de s'abandonner de la sorte… Ne réfléchir à rien, ne rien interpréter, laisser les images insensées vagabonder à leur gré dans le cerveau.

Cependant, quelque chose voulait me tirer de cette torpeur. Non, pas quelque chose : quelqu'un. On me secouait par les épaules en appelant mon nom. J'ouvris les yeux à contrecœur.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Lila", fit une voix familière.

Tout d'abord, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur _son_ visage aux traits angéliques inquiets, je ne voulus pas le croire. Je pensais sérieusement que j'étais en train de rêver. Mais les mains froides posées sur chacune de mes épaules était preuve suffisante. Et puis, jamais mon imagination ni mes souvenirs seuls ne m'auraient montré des yeux d'une si profonde couleur dorée.

"Carlisle…" murmurai-je.

Et je me mis à pleurer. Toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas pu – ou pas voulu – laisser tomber jusqu'à présent se mirent à ruisseler le long de mes joues.

"Allez, viens par ici", dit-il doucement en me prenant dans ses bras et en me serrant contre lui.

Je pleurais, pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, mouillant sa chemise. Mais il ne me repoussa pas, ne relâchant pas son étreinte. J'agrippais sa veste avec force, comme pour ne pas le laisser partir. J'avais mal aux mains, mais je ne pouvais pas lâcher.

"Je suis là, maintenant, je suis là", dit-il en me baisant les cheveux.

 **Carlisle PDV**

Je m'en voulais terriblement. Lila était dans un état émotionnel épouvantable. Je regrettai soudain que Jasper ne soit pas à proximité pour la calmer. Mais elle avait besoin de pleurer, de se libérer. Deux jours. Deux jours, et je la sentais beaucoup plus fragile que la semaine dernière. Sous mes mains impitoyables de prédateur, ses os étaient à fleur de peau. Son visage était pâle, presque aussi pâle que le mien, et ses joues avaient perdu leur côté rebondi. Ses yeux, surtout, ses magnifiques yeux verts, ne reflétaient que tristesse et abandon.

"Je suis dé- désolée", bégaya-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

"De quoi serais-tu désolée, Lila ?" demandai-je, surpris.

"D'avoir eu peur de vous… et d'être partie à cause de ça… De ne pas vous avoir fait plus confiance, alors qu'en vérité… vous êtes humains, juste comme moi! Vous n'êtes pas des montres ! C'est elle le monstre ! Et je ne l'avais pas compris…"

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle.

"Lila…" murmurai-je, choquée par ses paroles. "Lila, regarde-moi."

Elle ne leva pas la tête tout de suite. Par réflexe, je vérifiai que la porte de l'infirmerie était toujours bien fermée et qu'il n'y avait personne derrière. Je glissai un doigt sous le menton de la fillette, qui sanglotait toujours contre ma poitrine, et la forçai doucement à lever les yeux vers moi.

"Ecoute-moi bien, maintenant, c'est très important", dis-je sur le ton de la confidence. "Tu es humaine, une enfant. Ma famille est constituée de huit vampires, d'un demi-vampire et d'un loup-garou."

J'eus un petit sourire avant de continuer.

"Franchement, qui n'aurait pas la frousse de sa vie en nous voyant tous réunis ?"

Elle eut un petit rire tremblotant.

"Ce que je veux dire, Lila", continuai-je plus sérieusement. "Il faut du temps pour s'adapter à l'étrangeté. C'est normal. Ta réaction était normale. Ce n'est pas parce que tu avais peur de nous que tu es partie. Tu voulais seulement retrouver une vie avec un peu de normalité, une vie que nous ne pouvions pas t'offrir. Une vie purement humaine. Comprenant ce choix, je t'ai laissée partir. Aurais-je été humain, mon choix aurait été le même que le tien, tu sais."

"Mais… mais ce n'est pas une vie humaiiiiiine…"

Une longue plainte accompagna le dernier mot. Elle fourra de nouveau son visage dans ma chemise, respirant fort et rapidement. Je compris qu'elle voulait parler de la vie avec sa tante, et non pas de la vie avec nous. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une vie humaine. Ironiquement, la maison où elle vivait aurait surtout convenu à un repaire de vampires tels que les légendes les présentent : un endroit idéal pour accueillir des cercueil avec plein d'araignées partout pour rajouter au décor… Mais ce n'était pas que la maison, le problème. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas que la maison, ç'aurait été trop simple. Et en même temps plus compliqué… Un plan commença à germer dans mon esprit, et j'eus bon espoir qu'il parviendrait à Alice d'ici peu.

"Lila, est-ce que tu voudrais revenir habiter chez nous ?" demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

"Lila ?" m'enquis-je en essayant d'apercevoir son visage.

"Vous voudriez bien que je revienne ?" murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'un humain ne l'aurait pas entendue.

"Bien sûr Lila !" m'exclamai-je. "Quelle question. Renesmée sera la petite fille la plus comblée de la planète, je te l'assure. Mais il faut faire les choses correctement. Si je t'enlevais, là, maintenant, tu aurais à te cacher toute ta vie et tu ne profiterais pas. J'ai un plan…"


	12. Un père

**Bonjour tout le monde! Vous êtes-vous goinfrés de chocolats pour Pâques? Dans ce cas, pour reposer votre estomac alourdi, je vous propose un peu - un tout petit peu en fait - de lecture. Je viens d'écrire ce mini chapitre, qui compte plutôt comme une sorte de transition (entre quoi et quoi, je ne sais pas). Je compte écrire le reste du chapitre, voire de l'histoire, un peu plus tard, peut-être aujourd'hui ou demain, mais vous devez comprendre que j'ai un concours qui approche et je dois réviser absolument.**

 **Voici donc une introspection de Carlisle. Lila reviendra pour de bon un peu plus tard, si vous le voulez bien. Il faut qu'elle se repose.**

 **Ah, et on m'a dit aussi, dans les reviews - merci encore d'ailleurs - que Carlisle était un type super qui avait toujours la solution à tout. C'est également ainsi que je le perçois, le problème, c'est que moi, en tant qu'"écrivain" (hum) mettant en scène Carlisle, j'ai peur de vous décevoir avec des plans qui ne sont peut-être pas aussi fantastiques qu'on pourrait l'imaginer. Alors s'il vous plaît, ne vous faites pas d'illusions. Je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer. Ne misez pas tout sur ce super plan, qu'il me reste encore à élaborer. ça me fait stresser.**

 **Bah, après vous faites ce que vous voulez. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Carlisle PDV**

Inquiet, j'observais Lila lutter contre le sommeil. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de moi, malgré la froideur de mon corps. Ses poings, rougis par le travail de la veille, serraient avec force ma chemise, et, sans même en être vraiment consciente, elle inspirait mon odeur comme s'il s'était agi d'une drogue à laquelle elle serait devenue dépendante. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps était presque palpable, et le médecin en moi souhaitait examiner la fillette de plus près pour vérifier si la fièvre n'était pas trop forte.

Or, je n'étais pas qu'un médecin. En quelques siècles d'existence, jamais je n'avais ressenti une affection aussi forte pour un humain, exception faite d'Esmé, qui était mon âme sœur. Pour Lila, une autre forme d'attachement s'était développée. Elle avait séjourné un certain temps chez nous, et j'avais vite appris à l'apprécier. Sa jeunesse me faisait me sentir plus jeune, son dynamisme m'éveillait à une autre sorte de réalité, son indépendance reflétait ce que j'avais toujours voulu être.

Elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et elle avait tout perdu. Tout cela parce que le monde n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait être. Des forces obscures, dont moi-même étais la plupart du temps dupe, se cachaient partout et avaient emporté sa famille. Et moi, je n'avais été qu'un simple spectateur. Je n'avais pas été capable de l'aider. On m'appelait _docteur Cullen_ , mais je ne savais pas si je méritais encore ce titre, ou si je l'avais même un jour mérité. J'avais un potentiel pour aider les gens, j'étais fort, rapide, et possédais une retenue impeccable contre le sang humain. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, j'étais là, tenant une petite fille brisée contre moi. J'avais tué sa sœur, je lui avais donné un toit chez une famille de vampires qui pouvaient parfois s'avérer imprévisibles, et pour finir je l'avais envoyée chez cette mégère, où elle souffrait. Elle était effectivement brisée, le poids des événements la recouvrait tel une chape de plomb, l'empêchant de bouger, de respirer. La tuant à petit feu. Et tout cela, c'était à cause de moi. Plus de trois cents ans d'existence, pour cela ? N'étais-je pas capable de mieux ? Etait-ce cause perdue, d'essayer d'être bon à tout prix ? De ne pas être un monstre ? De me battre contre ma propre nature ?

Je me détestais. Pire, je me haïssais. Mais cette haine avait apporté avec elle autre chose. Je ne savais pas si cette chose était bonne ou mauvaise, en tout cas, elle était présente et je ne pouvais m'en défaire : cette chose, c'était l'amour. L'amour que je ressentais face à cette petite créature qui avait tant besoin d'aide. Qui avait tant besoin d'un père. J'aimais Lila comme si elle était ma propre fille, et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne la laisserais tomber.

Non, je n'étais pas qu'un médecin. J'étais aussi un père. Et un père qui voit sa fille dans la souffrance s'avère être une des personnes les plus dangereuses au monde. Surtout quand ce père est un vampire.

* * *

 **Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que les commentaires étaient presque aussi longs que le "chapitre" en lui-même. Désolée.**


	13. Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour mes lecteurs favoris! Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette attente qui se fait à chaque fois de plus en plus longue, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, ni l'inspiration d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, je sais absolument de quoi sera faite la suite! Par contre, je ne pourrai pas écrire avant le mois de mai, je pense, et je m'excuse d'avance pour ce désagrément.**

 **Je remercie encore une fois ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur enthousiasme quant à cette histoire. Je ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'ici sans vous.**

 **Ceci est encore un chapitre court que je viens tout juste d'écrire. Le prochain, je pense, sera bien plus long. Une fois la fiction terminée, je réorganiserai les chapitres pour qu'ils soient homogènes, mais en attendant, j'écris au coup par coup.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Lila PDV**

J'avais regardé Carlisle sortir de l'infirmerie avec tristesse. Je ne savais pas quand je le reverrais, mais il m'avait promis que je reviendrais habiter chez eux. Le revoir m'avait redonné quelques forces, même si j'étais encore épuisée. Alors je me levai et marchai à la suite du médecin hors de l'infirmerie pour aller voir Gina à l'accueil et lui demander si je pouvais aller en classe. A ma surprise, le vampire était encore là, parlant avec la secrétaire à voix basse. Ils interrompirent leurs messes basses lorsqu'ils me repérèrent.

"Lila, ma puce !" s'exclama Gina. "Tu te sens mieux ?"

"Oui", répondis-je simplement. "Je voudrais aller en cours."

"Tu es sûre ?" s'enquit-elle. "Docteur Cullen, pensez-vous que ce soit raisonnable ?"

Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard, complètement prise par son charme inhumain. Elle avait l'air d'un pauvre mulot essayant de s'attirer le regard du vautour. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas intéressé. Je souris légèrement à cette vision.

"Si tu t'en sens capable", dit-il en s'adressant à moi directement, "je ne vois pas le problème. Mais au moindre signe de faiblesse, vas te reposer à l'infirmerie. Compris ?"

"Oui, _docteur"_ , fis-je un poil sarcastique.

Je mourais d'envie d'aller le serrer dans mes bras et inhaler son odeur réconfortante, sentir sa peau froide à travers nos vêtements. Il m'avait promis qu'il me rendrait visite ce soir-là avec Esmé, et j'attendais avec impatience ce moment. Je lui avais demandé d'attendre un peu, quelques jours au moins, avant de lancer la _mission sauvetage_. Car en vérité, je souhaitais rester un peu plus longtemps chez ma tante, non pas pour le plaisir de sa compagnie, mais parce que quelque chose la veille avait attiré ma curiosité dans la maison. Dans la pièce _mystère_ , comme j'aimais à l'appeler (on peut également dire la pièce ultra-flippante avec des araignées partout et des ossements de chien), il y avait une armoire. Celle-ci n'était pas aussi spectaculaire que celle dans _Le Monde de Narnia_ , mais pour moi, elle avait son importance. Car, au-dessus des ossements du pauvre chien, il y avait une étagère avec des albums photos. Et je voulais y jeter un coup d'œil… Bien sûr, je ne dis rien de tout cela à Carlisle : il m'aurait dit que ce n'était pas important et que le principal était de me sortir d'ici au plus vite. Mais, quand j'y réfléchis, je me dis qu'Alice était sûrement déjà au courant de mes projets. Il allait falloir que j'agisse vite, dès cet après-midi, quitte à louper mon cours d'alto.

A ce moment précis, le téléphone de Carlisle se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa auprès de Gina et croisa mon regard avant de décrocher. Je savais qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Je secouai légèrement la tête, comme pour lui dire que j'étais déterminée à faire ce que j'allais faire, et que personne n'allait m'en empêcher.

 **Carlisle PDV**

Je sortis à l'extérieur pour répondre à Alice. J'étais quelque peu confus par l'attitude de Lila, je n'avais pas compris le sens de son signe de tête.

« Carlisle, Lila prépare quelque chose » furent les premières paroles d'Alice. Je souris malgré moi. Lila était intelligente, et j'avais tendance à oublier qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la sous-estimer. Elle savait qu'Alice la surveillait, mais elle voulait aller au bout des choses.

"Et que prépare-t-elle exactement ?" demandai-je.

"Elle va fouiller dans les vieilles affaires de sa tante, dans une pièce vide à l'exception d'une armoire. Ma vision prend place la nuit, ce soir, pour être exacte."

"J'imagine qu'elle veut découvrir qui est sa tante, et pourquoi sa mère et elle ne se parlaient plus", raisonnai-je.

"Je sais, et ce n'est pas là le problème. J'ai vu cette vision car Lila a planifié son action, elle y réfléchit depuis hier. Au début, tout était flou, comme d'habitude quand j'essaie de voir son avenir, puis la vision s'est éclaircie au fur et à mesure qu'elle préparait son coup… Or, après, tout devient noir."

"Comment cela ?" demandai-je, inquiet.

"Comme si elle était en compagnie d'un loup, son avenir disparaît d'un seul coup. Carlisle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il faudrait agir dès ce soir."

"Nous appellerons la police dès que Lila sera rentrée de l'école pour qu'ils mènent une perquisition. Ce sera le moyen le plus sûr de la récupérer chez nous plus tard."

"Je ne vois rien Carlisle !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu as pris une décision, mais je ne sais pas ce qui en résulte !"

Sa voix était montée dans les aigus. Alice, qui était toujours tellement sûre d'elle, semblait proche de la crise de panique. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point elle aussi s'était rapprochée de Lila lors de son séjour chez nous.

"Alice, calme-toi", conseillai-je. "Nous serons là-bas, nous aussi. Sa tante n'est qu'une humaine, Lila ne risque rien tant que nous sommes dans les parages. A la moindre menace sur Lila, nous interviendrons."

"Je ne le sens pas, Carlisle. Vraiment pas."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons agir", affirmai-je. "Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser dans cette situation. Nous allons faire de notre mieux."


	14. Découvertes

**Chers lecteurs,** **J'avais promis pour le mois de mai. Nous sommes le 30 avril, je n'aurais pas pu mieux gérer, j'ai un jour d'avance.** **La situation dégénère, les amis! J'ai le plan pour le prochain chapitre, je l'écrirai bientôt!** **En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.** **Et encore merci pour les reviews et les favs! :)**

 **Et je suis désolée pour le format d'écriture, je ne pulie pas depuis mon ordinateur et je ne sais pas si ce sera comme d'habitude.**

 **Lila PDV**

Suivant mon plan, je rentrai de l'école dès le premier bus. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, et surtout, j'avais hâte de découvrir ces albums. J'avais le sentiment qu'ils m'apprendraient des choses, sur ma mère, sur ma tante, sur mes grands-parents maternels que je n'avais jamais connus. Toute la journée, j'avais été ailleurs, non seulement parce que les cours n'étaient pas vraiment intéressants, mais aussi parce que j'avais à peine dormi la nuit précédente. Revoir Carlisle m'avait redonné assez de force pour assister aux cours, et il m'en restait pour explorer un manoir hanté. Cette maison en avait vraiment l'allure, en tout cas. Après tout, il y avait un squelette de chien dans une armoire et des rats qui couraient dans les murs.

J'utilisai mon trousseau de clé pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. La grande maison était vide, et seul le bruit de mes pas sur le parquet rompait le silence pesant. Même les rongeurs se taisaient derrière les cloisons. Je me rendis à la pièce mystère sans perdre de temps : je n'avais aucune idée des horaires de ma tante – enfin, si elle en avait, je ne savais même pas si elle travaillait vraiment. En faisant attention d'éviter le trou dans le parquet que j'avais découvert hier soir, j'accédai à l'armoire. J'eus un peu de mal à l'ouvrir, mais quand j'y parvins, une forte odeur de renfermé, non différente de celle de la veille, frappa mes narines, me faisant éternuer.

Le pauvre chien était toujours là. En même temps, je me serais quelque peu inquiétée s'il avait bougé.

"Salut…" le saluai-je timidement.

Il ne réagit pas. Etrange, pour un squelette, n'est-ce pas ?

"Je m'appelle Lila. Je suis désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé."

Il ne répondit toujours pas, se contentant de me fixer de ses orbites vides. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je prenais la peine de lui parler, mais je me sentais seule. Je levai les yeux vers l'étagère supérieure, lorgnant les ouvrages vieillis.

"Ça te dérange que je partage ton espace pendant un petit moment ? Je suis un peu curieuse… "

Il ne se déclara pas contre ma demande, à mon grand soulagement. En regardant plus attentivement, je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas seulement des albums photos, mais également des carnets reliés, du genre ceux qu'on trouve dans les films dans lesquels des jeunes filles écrivent leurs vies. Jamais je ne comprendrais ce hobby. Pour débuter mes recherches, j'optai pour un gros album photo rouge et noir. C'était l'un des volumes les plus épais, et donc j'aurais plus de chance de trouver des choses intéressantes. Je m'installai sur le bord de l'armoire, qui craqua légèrement sous mon poids. Juste à côté du gros toutou.

Les premières pages de l'album contenaient des photos très anciennes, et sur chacune d'elles figuraient la date à laquelle l'image avait été capturée. Tout était classé dans l'ordre chronologique, et la première photo, jaunie à tel point qu'on ne distinguait pas les visages, datait de 1945. Mais un peu plus loin, sur une photo datant de la même année, je découvris l'image d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les quinze ans. L'inscription au-dessous indiquait : _Katherine Bulwer, Chicago, été 1945._

"Grand-mère", murmurai-je en passant mon doigt sur la photo.

Je n'étais pas surprise de voir la mère de ma mère figurer dans cet album, mais ce qui me troublait était que je lui ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je ne l'avais jamais connue, et ma mère n'en parlait jamais. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille. Je tournai les pages plus rapidement par la suite. Puis enfin j'y arrivai.

L'image de deux bébés, chacun couché sur un petit lit de maternité. Ils ont l'air tout juste nés. Je louai celui qui avait pris bien soin de mettre une inscription sous chacune des photographies. Ici était écrit : _Elisabeth et Laura Bulwer, 17 octobre 1971. Bienvenue dans la famille !_

Elisabeth – Beth – était ma mère. J'avais un vague souvenir qu'elle m'avait dit que son nom de jeune fille était Bulwer, et je savais encore moins qu'elle avait une jumelle : ma tante. Je trouvai que celle-ci faisait actuellement plus vieille que ma mère, mais à vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu maman. Déjà trois mois qu'elle était morte. Peut-être mes souvenirs d'elle commençaient-ils déjà à s'estomper ? A cette pensée, je sentis mes yeux me piquer. Je ne voulais pas oublier ma famille. Papa, maman, Miriam… Ils me manquaient tellement !

Essayant de me focaliser sur ma tâche, je me mis de nouveau à tourner les pages. La dernière photo de l'album attira mon attention. C'était encore une photo des deux jumelles – l'album n'en manquait pas – et elles avaient grandi. Âgées d'une quinzaine d'années, elles prenaient la pose sous un arbre – il avait l'air de faire très chaud. Elles se tenaient par la main, ravies. Sur l'inscription était écrit : _Beth et Laura, Montpelier en France, 15 août 1985_. Et l'album se terminait là, en queue de poisson. Un peu déçue, je m'apprêtai à remettre le volume à sa place lorsqu'une enveloppe noire s'échappa du livre. Ma curiosité piquée à vif, j'ouvris frénétiquement l'enveloppe. A ma grande surprise, c'était un acte de décès. Je n'en avais jamais vu de ma vie, et peut-être qu'on en faisait plus des semblables aujourd'hui, mais un papier qui annonce la mort de quelqu'un et qui a l'air officiel est vraisemblablement un acte de décès. Je fronçai les sourcils à la lecture du nom indiqué. En effet, en lettres noires sur fond blanc était écrit en français (qui était ma deuxième langue) :

 _Le quinze août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-cinq, vingt-trois heures, est décédée, 18 rue du pré court à Montpelier, Laura Mary Ann BULWER, née à Burns, Oregon (Etats-Unis d'Amérique) le 17 octobre 1971, domiciliée à Burns, lieu-dit Letherfield, fille de Katherine Angelina BULWER et de père inconnu – célibataire – aucun corps retrouvé – dressé le 15 août 1985._

 _Montpelier, le 31 octobre 1985_

Le choc fut tel que j'arrêtai de respirer. Puis, ce qui me sembla une éternité plus tard, ma main tremblante fouilla de nouveau l'enveloppe, presque contre mon propre gré. En effet, cette enveloppe noire ne contenait pas que l'acte de décès, mais également un article de journal, lui aussi jauni et en français, daté du 17 août 1985.

 **MONTPELIER FRAPPÉ PAR UN INCENDIE MEURTRIER**

Je n'eus pas le courage de parcourir ces lignes. La photographie, de mauvaise qualité et en noir et blanc, montrait une maison entièrement calcinée. Le lien entre cet article et l'acte de décès ne faisait aucun doute. Par contre, le lien entre l'acte de décès et l'existence de ma tante, ça, c'était discutable… Elle était quand même supposée morte depuis plus de quarante ans ! Avais-je loupé quelque chose ? Peut-être ma mère avait-elle une deuxième sœur. Après tout, je n'étais même pas certaine que ma tante s'appelât Laura, j'avais simplement supposé qu'il s'agît d'elle. Peut-être ma tante était-elle la sœur ainée des deux jumelles. Cela expliquerait en tout cas son apparence plus âgée. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'une troisième sœur dans l'album photo ; et puis, ce n'était pas comme si ma grand-mère pouvait avoir d'autres enfants, si elle n'était pas mariée, surtout à son époque. Les deux jumelles étaient probablement le résultat de l'erreur d'un soir, ou pire… Encore une fois, ma mère avait gardé le silence sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas de père. Je me demandai si elle avait voulu le retrouver, et, si oui, si elle l'avait effectivement retrouvé. Je me demandai également si mon père connaissait tous ces secrets de famille. Parce que, quand même, faire passer quelqu'un pour mort alors que cette personne est bien vivante, c'est très fort.

Et si ma mère n'était pas au courant que sa sœur était encore en vie ?

J'imaginai le calvaire que ç'avait dû être pour elle : les deux sœurs avaient l'air très proches sur ces photos, et non seulement ma mère s'était retrouvée seule du jour au lendemain, mais en plus on n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de sa jumelle. Quel événement traumatisant cela avait dû être ! Presque aussi horrible que de voir sa sœur se faire tuer par un vampire. Visiblement une chose de plus que ma mère et moi, même si elle était morte, avions en commun.

Je décidai de remettre mon questionnement intérieur à plus tard afin de me focaliser sur mes recherches. Je remis l'album photo à sa place initiale et m'emparai d'un petit carnet de cuir vert émeraude. Fascinée par la fine écriture à l'encre bleue, je me mis à lire.

 **Carlisle PDV** (quelques heures plus tôt)

Nous avions passé un appel anonyme à la police un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Alice m'avait annoncé qu'ils prévoyaient une perquisition vers la fin de l'après-midi; seulement, elle ne voyait pas comment cela se terminerait. Elle ne les voyait même pas accéder à la maison.

J'essayais de paraître confiant, mais il était difficile de duper les membres de ma famille. Tous me connaissaient trop bien, sans compter les capacités d'Edward, de Jasper et d'Alice. L'inquiétude d'Alice m'avait en effet atteint, je n'étais pas serein de la voir si incertaine et paniquée. Jasper, ressentant l'inquiétude de chacun, n'en menait pas large. Il dut s'absenter au moment où la tension atteignait son paroxysme.

Ce n'était pas surprenant, étant donné que, pendant des heures, nous étions assis sur les canapés du salon, tous ensemble, immobiles et silencieux, attendant le moment fatidique. Alice nous avait prévenus que Lila avait projeté de rentrer plus tôt chez sa tante, et c'était grâce à cette décision précise que l'extralucide nous avait prédit son arrivée à quinze heures. Alors nous avions attendu. Seuls Jacob et Renesmée, les plus humains d'entre nous, en avaient eu assez et avaient décidé de monter dans la chambre du demi-vampire pour attendre de la manière qui leur convenait.

A quatorze heures trente-cinq exactement – le temps d'arriver au domaine de la tante – Esmé et moi-même nous engouffrâmes dans ma Mercedes. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le domaine, la maîtresse des lieux n'était pas encore arrivée. Nous avions laissé la voiture un peu plus loin, hors de vue depuis la maison. Nous regardâmes, cachés derrière un arbre, Lila entrer dans la maison. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, au vu des circonstances. Esmé voulut aller la rejoindre, mais je la retins par le bras.

"Il y a quelque chose qu'elle tient absolument à faire avant de partir de chez sa tante", expliquai-je. "Je pense qu'elle préfère être seule."

Ma femme acquiesça, compréhensive. Elle suggéra alors d'aller observer les alentours de la maison, pour repérer le terrain, façon de parler. Nous explorâmes donc les lieux, soucieux de rester dans la pénombre, à l'affût de tout bruit suspect en direction de la route qui nous indiquerait que nous ne serions plus seuls. Nous n'eûmes cependant pas à nous inquiéter pendant un bon moment.

"Regarde, là-bas", dit Esmé en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Nous marchâmes vers ce qui semblait être une pierre tombale, située sous un saule pleureur, hors de vue depuis les fenêtres de la maison. Il n'y avait pas d'autres tombes en vue, il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un cimetière familial au sens strict du terme.

Un humain aurait eu besoin de dépoussiérer la pierre noire afin d'y décrypter l'épitaphe, mais pour nos yeux de vampire, la courte inscription était clairement visible.

"Ça alors…" murmurai-je.

Il y avait en effet de quoi être surpris. Il y avait erreur, c'était la seule explication plausible. Ou bien s'agissait-il d'une escroquerie.

 _Laura Bulwer,_

 _Fille et sœur chérie._

 _1971 – 1985_

"Carlisle", murmura Esmé. "Je ne comprends pas. Laura Bulwer, c'est le nom de sa tante, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Crois-moi", répondis-je sur le même ton. "Je ne comprends pas plus que toi."

Nous restâmes un moment silencieux, immobiles tels deux statues de marbre dressées dans un cimetière. Nous réagîmes cependant au quart de tour lorsque nous entendîmes quelqu'un marcher sur l'allée menant à la résidence. Cachés de nouveau derrière un arbre, nous regardâmes Laura Bulwer – bien vivante, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger – parcourir les derniers mètres la séparant de sa maison. D'où pouvait-elle bien arriver ainsi, à pieds, alors que nous n'avions entendu aucune voiture s'arrêter devant le chemin ?

Un souffle soudain derrière moi ainsi qu'une odeur florale m'annoncèrent qu'Edward et Bella venaient de nous rejoindre.

"Les policiers arrivent", annonça Bella. "Alice n'est pas loin non plus."

"N'était-elle pas censée rester auprès de Jasper ?" demandai-je.

Bella et Edward haussèrent les épaules. Je soupirai. L'incapacité de cette famille à s'en tenir aux plans initiaux allait un jour nous poser quelques problèmes.

"Cette femme n'est pas normale", dit Edward. "Je ne peux pas lire ses pensées…"

Bella lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"… Mais c'est différent de Bella", continua-t-il, sensible à l'humeur de sa femme. "Comme si elle s'entraînait depuis très longtemps à construire une barrière mentale pour bloquer les gens comme moi. C'est volontaire."

"Et moi, je ne peux pas la voir", dit Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre. "Alors que je peux voir Bella. Son odeur est pourtant humaine, bien qu'un peu forte…"

"Les policiers arrivent", nous informa Edward. "Ils semblent bien déterminés à arrêter cette femme qui terrorise les habitants. Je ne pensais pas c'était à ce point."

"J'ai parlé avec Gina, la secrétaire du collège de Lila", dis-je. "Selon elle, personne n'ose plus approcher la maison de Laura Bulwer depuis la disparition de deux enfants qui avaient été mis au défi d'aller lui parler. Ils n'ont jamais été retrouvés."

"Quelle horreur…" murmura Esmé, les yeux brillants. "Et croire que Lila habite chez elle."

"Tout ira bien, mon amour", affirmai-je avant de lui baiser la joue.

Cachés derrière un mur de telle sorte que nous puissions observer la scène, nous regardâmes ensemble les policiers descendre de la voiture et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, l'air décidé. Par chance, Lila, occupée dans ses activités, n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sa tante n'avait pas eu le temps de monter au deuxième étage pour la surprendre en flagrant délit avant que les policiers n'entrent en scène.

"Bonjour madame", salua l'un des policiers lorsqu'elle leur ouvrit la porte. "Nous venons perquisitionner votre domicile."

"Ah oui ?" répondit froidement Laura Bulwer. "Et pour quels motifs, je vous prie ?"

Le policier perdit légèrement contenance.

"Eh bien", répondit-il d'une voix tremblante, "nous avons aujourd'hui reçu un appel anonyme signalant un possible mauvais traitement sur mineur…"

"Mauvais traitement sur mineur, dites-vous ? Où êtes-vous donc allé chercher quelque chose comme cela ? Regardez-moi. Me croyez-vous capable de lever la main sur quelqu'un sans défense ?"

Les policiers semblaient extrêmement mal à l'aise. De là où nous nous trouvions, nous pouvions sans problème voir et sentir les gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient sur leurs fronts, malgré la température ambiante d'une quinzaine de degrés. J'eus pitié pour eux.

"Madame, ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes en train de dire, mais nous nous devons de vérifier…" commença le deuxième policier.

"Une perquisition à mon domicile est tout à fait inutile, chers messieurs", affirma tranquillement la femme. "Ma nièce est une peste qui mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. Retournez vous asseoir dans votre belle voiture de police. Ne bougez pas avant que je ne vous en aie donné l'ordre."

Sans rien répliquer, les policiers firent demi-tour, et, tels des automates, et marchèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. Leurs yeux étaient fixes, comme s'ils ne voyaient plus, et toute trace de nervosité avait disparu de leurs visages qui ne trahissaient plus aucune émotion.

 _Edward, que leur arrive-t-il ?_ pensai-je à l'intention de mon fils.

"Leurs esprits sont devenus complètement vides", murmura-t-il.

Et là, comme si elle avait entendu ces paroles, Laura Bulwer tourna la tête vers nous et nous fixa avec un rictus méchant.


	15. Combat - Partie I

**Bonjour! Nouveau chapitre! En fait, je pensais qu'il ne me resterait qu'un chapitre à écrire avant l'épilogue, seulement je me suis rendue compte que c'était trop long et je l'ai coupé en deux. Je suis moins inspirée ces temps-ci, mais j'essaye d'écrire, surtout qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de choses... Merci pour vos reviews, encore une fois. J'adore être comparée à Stephen King, même si je pense que la comparaison est quelque peu exagérée...:)** **Je vous écrirai un autre chapitre un peu plus tard, peut-être la semaine prochaine.** **Bonne lecture!**

 **Alice PDV**

"Il faut sortir Lila de cette maison", murmurai-je.

Sans attendre l'assentiment des autres, je courus et sautai à travers la fenêtre brisée de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Lila. La fillette était plongée dans la lecture d'un carnet relié. Je pouvais comprendre son envie de découvrir sa famille, j'en étais exactement au même point quant à la mienne. Seulement, cela devenait trop dangereux pour elle.

"Alice ?" fit-elle quand elle me vit.

"Il faut sortir d'ici, Lila", chuchotai-je. "Vite."

Je la pris dans mes bras mais, avant que je ne pusse faire un geste supplémentaire, une voix autoritaire claqua dans le silence soudain.

"Stop !"

De manière étrange, tous mes muscles refusèrent soudain de me répondre. Seuls mes yeux pouvaient désormais bouger. J'étais totalement figée sur place, et Lila était toujours dans mes bras, incapable de bouger à cause de mes membres de pierre qui la tenaient. Dans le reflet des rares carreaux qui étaient restés dans le cadre de la fenêtre, je vis Laura Bulwer, la tante de Lila, debout près de l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Edward, Bella, Carlisle et Esmé pour faire irruption dans la pièce, imitant mon geste d'un peu plus tôt. Leurs visages exprimèrent tout d'abord de la surprise en me voyant ainsi immobile avec Lila dans mes bras, qui essayait toujours de se dégager en vain. Puis cette surprise fut rapidement remplacée par de la consternation, et je compris qu'ils avaient subi un sort similaire au mien, bien que Laura n'ait cette fois-ci prononcé aucun mot. Tous étaient bloqués dans la position qu'ils avaient adoptée en rentrant dans la pièce, ce qui aurait été comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

La tante s'avança vers nous en applaudissant machiavéliquement. Ses pas étaient le seul son que nous puissions entendre à part les gémissements désespérés que poussait inconsciemment Lila en tentant de forcer l'ouverture de mes bras. La nature au dehors s'était tue, comme en attente de quelque chose.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre soudain tout près de la maison. Même sans recourir à mon habilité à voir le futur, je sus ce qui allait arriver les prochaines secondes, et je ne voulais pas voir cela. Je ne voulais pas voir Jasper immobile, sans défense face à une femme dont nous ne connaissions pas l'étendue des pouvoirs. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il était celui qui pouvait manipuler les gens s'il le voulait, il ne supporterait pas de se faire à son tour manipuler. Il était si fragile.

Mais je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie surgirent en effet de la forêt et s'engouffrèrent à toute vitesse dans la pièce où nous étions rassemblés. Mon cher et tendre eut le temps de s'interposer entre moi et Laura Bulwer dans une position de défense féline, avant d'être pétrifié. Rosalie et Emmett n'allèrent pas aussi loin.

Emmett, rageur, tremblait de tout son corps, mais cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à celle qui l'avait mis dans cette situation.

"Bien", fit celle-ci d'une voix satisfaite. "La famille est presque au complet. Que faites-vous donc tous rassemblés près de la fenêtre ? Allons, éparpillez-vous dans la pièce, mes chers amis !"

Je sentis mes jambes se mettre en action d'elles-mêmes, et elles me portèrent deux mètres devant l'armoire, laissant la fenêtre à ma droite. Carlisle était à ma droite, Esmé à ma gauche. Je pouvais sentir les autres derrière moi, mais je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont ils étaient disposés. J'étais donc au premier rang, entre mes deux parents. J'étais certaine que, si je n'avais pas eu Lila dans mes bras à ce moment précis, j'aurais été à l'arrière avec Jasper. Mais la fillette était le centre de l'attention ce soir, et sa tante avait sûrement compris que mes bras de marbre constituaient les meilleures entraves au monde pour la bloquer, bien que je doutasse que la fillette pût aller bien loin ne l'aurais-je pas retenue. Comme par réaction à mes pensées, mes bras relâchèrent leur prise et Lila fut libérée. Sa tante la prit par l'épaule avec une fausse amicalité et la fit se tourner vers nous tous. La pauvre enfant tremblait de tous ses membres, et je me demandai combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir tenir debout.

"Regarde Lila", dit Laura. "Regarde tout ce monde qui est là pour toi, pour te sortir de là. Ils ont échoué, naturellement, mais c'est toujours beau de voir combien les liens entre humains et vampires peuvent être forts. Tiens, en parlant de cela…"

Je faillis soupirer d'exaspération en entendant deux cœurs dont je reconnus sans problème les propriétaires. Renesmée essayait d'être discrète, mais nous pouvions sans problème entendre les bruits de ses pas dans la maison. Jacob devait être sous sa forme de loup, car je ne l'entendais presque pas marcher. Je n'aurais pas dû être surprise. Nous avions voulu laisser Renesmée à l'écart de tout cela, non seulement parce qu'elle était trop impliquée émotionnellement du fait que Lila était sa meilleure amie, mais aussi parce qu'il était trop difficile de protéger plusieurs humains – ou demi-humain – à la fois. Le demi-vampire n'avait pas été satisfaite du plan que nous avions préparé, et qui ne l'impliquait pas. Mais elle n'avait que quatre ans, et elle avait beau avoir l'apparence d'une jeune fille de treize ans, elle était fragile, pas tant physiquement que mentalement. Mais Jacob, s'étant imprégné d'elle, était incapable de lui résister, surtout si elle sortait l'artillerie de guerre : les larmes, les grands yeux implorants, les gestes empreints de désespoir… Elle savait comment faire plier Jacob.

Nous n'avions plus qu'à espérer qu'elle saurait faire plier Laura Bulwer.

 **Lila PDV**

Ma tante avait raison. Ils étaient tous là pour moi. Ils étaient maintenant prisonniers, retenus par des chaînes invisibles qui les empêchaient d'agir selon leur volonté. Et tout cela était de ma faute.

Ils étaient tous là. Même Rosalie, à qui je n'avais jamais réellement parlé, s'était portée à mon secours. Ils pouvaient visiblement bouger leurs yeux, et ils me regardaient avec affection et désespoir. Je mourais d'envie d'aller les serrer dans mes bras pour sentir leurs corps d'une froideur qui m'était désormais rassurante. Il ne manquait que Renesmée et Jacob, mais en vérité, j'étais soulagée qu'ils ne soient pas là. Ils seraient les seuls survivants, mais au moins, il y aurait des survivants. Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de ma tante que son intention n'était pas de nous garder tous prisonniers pour une durée indéterminée. Elle allait tous nous tuer, et avant la nuit. Je me demandai comment elle allait se débrouiller pour démembrer tous ces vampires toute seule, mais elle avait sûrement ses moyens, si c'était bien elle qui les avait immobilisés.

C'est alors que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions tous éclata. Littéralement. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Jacob sous sa forme de loup, mais je le reconnus immédiatement. Les traits du visage du jeune homme était similaires à celui de ce gigantesque animal aux poils brun-roux. Renesmée le suivait de près, l'air déterminé. Je m'écartai précipitamment de ma tante pour laisser un espace suffisant à Jacob pour sauter sur elle de tout son poids. Cependant, au moment d'atterrir sur sa proie, l'énorme chien se figea. En plein vol. Je vis un éclair d'incrédulité traverser son regard face au sourire froid que lui adressa Laura. D'un petit geste de la main, elle expédia Jacob contre le mur à une vitesse terrifiante. Il traversa la cloison, puis une deuxième, à en juger par le fracas qui suivit. Une longue plainte canine s'éleva, et mon cœur se serra. Au moins, il était vivant, et hors de la vue de Laura : il avait encore une chance de s'en sortir.

Renesmée, debout devant la porte, immobilisée comme les autres, fulminait. Son visage n'exprimait que rage et douleur.

"Regardez-moi cette créature", souffla Laura en marchant lentement vers elle. "Mi humaine, mi vampire. Deux espèces diaboliques rassemblées en une seule entité."

Elle leva la main pour caresser la joue de Renesmée, dont le regard s'envenima encore plus, bien que je doutasse que ce fût possible.

"Absolument magnifique", murmura ma tante.

"Laissez-la !"

Ma voix forte et assurée me surprit moi-même. En réalité, j'étais morte de peur, j'étais même si paniquée que j'en avais la nausée. Mais Renesmée était mon amie : pour elle, comme pour sa famille, j'allais me montrer forte, j'allais me rendre digne de l'affection de ces personnes envers moi, qui allaient vraisemblablement mourir aujourd'hui, sacrifiées. Ils avaient survécu à tout depuis des siècles, et aujourd'hui, une seule femme allait tous les massacrer.

"Toi", siffla celle-ci avec haine en se tournant de nouveau vers moi. "Toi, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta salope de mère."

Passée la première surprise, je me redressai avec fierté. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ma tante détestait autant ma mère alors que les deux sœurs avaient eu l'air de bien s'entendre jusqu'à la mort présumée de Laura ; en revanche, je savais une chose. Ce savoir me donna une force et un courage dont je n'avais pas conscience jusque là.

"Ma mère était une femme admirable", déclarai-je. "Elle a toujours été là pour moi et pour sa famille, et elle nous a protégées, moi et Miriam, jusqu'à sa mort. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle était aussi une sœur exemplaire et elle ne mérite certainement pas le titre de « salope ». Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que j'aie une belle et longue vie, en tant que dernier membre restant de sa famille, et je dois cette longue et heureuse vie aux personnes qui sont dans cette pièce. Cette vie, j'ai bien l'intention de la vivre, avec cette famille, mes parents et mes frères et sœurs adoptifs. Alors, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de nous, mais dites ce que vous avez à dire, faites ce que vous avez à faire, puis laissez-nous partir en paix."

Laura m'avait écouté, le visage inexpressif, les bras croisés contre son torse. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire diabolique.

"Tu as du courage, hein ?" fit-elle remarquer. "C'est étrange, ta mère n'en avait pas du tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle m'a laissé brûler vive cette nuit-là. J'étais bloquée dans la salle de bain, la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. A cette époque, j'étais bien faible, je ne savais rien de la magie qui m'habitait. J'ai appelé ma sœur, ma mère, des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois… avant de me faire dévorer par les flammes."

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle. La scène de l'incendie défilait sous mes yeux, accentuée sans doute par mon imagination.

"J'ai passé un pacte avec le diable, cette nuit-là", poursuivit-elle. "Littéralement. J'avais beaucoup hurlé. Mon corps était presque entièrement carbonisé, et je commençais doucement à perdre conscience. On s'imagine que le feu tue relativement rapidement, mais crois-moi : quand on est sous le fléau des flammes, le temps passe extrêmement lentement. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête. C'est une voix froide, maligne, affreusement aiguë, qui m'accompagne chaque jour depuis lors. Cette voix me proposait un marché : la vie éternelle en échange mon obéissance. Bien entendu, je ne disposais que de très peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'ai donc accepté. Quelques temps plus tard, je me suis réveillée dans le jardin de ma maison d'enfance : cette maison. Ma mère et ma sœur, étrangement, ne sont jamais revenues habiter ici. Je les ai observées de loin au fil des années."

Sa voix, jusque là vide de toute émotion, prit de nouveau une intonation haineuse.

"Jamais, jamais elles n'ont prononcé mon prénom de toute leur vie après ma disparition. Pour elles, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Jamais elles n'ont parlé de moi à d'autres personnes. Elles ont laissé tout le monde m'oublier, et elles ont fini par m'oublier également ! Et puis ma mère est morte, je me suis donc focalisée sur la famille de ma sœur pour voir si elle parlerait un jour de moi à ses enfants. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, même lorsque ta sœur, Miriam, a commencé à développer des pouvoirs similaires aux miens."

"Des pouvoirs ?" Hoquetai-je.

"Comment crois-tu que ce vampire a été arrêté quand vous vous êtes enfuies toutes les deux, laissant vos parents se faire tuer dans la maison ? Tu croyais que c'était de la chance, hein ? Liasse-moi te dire quelque chose, chère Lila : la chance n'existe pas face aux vampires. Miriam avait des pouvoirs, comme toutes les filles aînées de la famille Bulwer. Autant dire que tu n'as aucune chance de me battre aujourd'hui."

"Et dans quel combat voudrais-je vous battre ?" Demandai-je avec acharnement. "Je ne vois pas quel est mon rôle dans toute cette histoire. Je ne savais rien ! Et les Cullen n'ont rien à voir là-dedans."

D'un mouvement soudain, ma tante m'attrapa par le cou, et, de ses deux mains, à bout de bras, elle me souleva afin que nos yeux soient au même niveau. Je me mis à suffoquer, et je voulus me débattre mais je me retrouvai incapable de faire un seul mouvement, figée comme tous les autres.

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me venger de ta mère et de ta grand-mère", dit-elle tout bas. "Il est bien connu que les parents souffrent bien plus quand ils voient leur progéniture hurler. Je veux donc que toi, tu vives ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit-là. Que tu aies peur comme j'ai eu peur, que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert. Sous le regard de ta chère maman. Les vampires vont également être spectateurs, je demanderais peut-être à un ou deux de faire une démonstration de force dans le cadre de mon petit spectacle. Lila, maintenant retourne-toi et accueille ta maman comme il se doit."

Mon corps se retourna de lui-même, et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.


	16. Combat - Partie II

**Hello! Je sais, je sais... j'avais dit la semaine dernière. Mais j'étais plongé dans la lecture d'une longue fanfic et j'ai pas voulu m'arrêter pour écrire! Je suis terrible. En plus, ce chapitre était long, périlleux, difficile à écrire, vous pouvez pas imaginer! Et je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du résultat. Mais toujours est-il qu'il est là, publié pour vous aujourd'hui!**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires sympathiques! Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines._

 **Lila PDV**

"Maman ?" murmurai-je.

C'était bien elle. Certes, elle était un peu translucide, comme un fantôme – et c'en était probablement un – mais ses traits n'avaient pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'avais croisé son doux regard. J'eus envie de me précipiter sur elle pour la serrer fort dans mes bras, chose que j'avais rêvé de faire depuis ce soir fatidique mais ma tante me tenait encore fermement par l'épaule et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître la déception que j'éprouverais probablement si je venais à tenter de serrer un être impalpable dans mes bras.

"Lila ?" fit-elle, l'air surpris. "Laura, c'est vraiment toi ? Qu'est-ce que… ?"

Sa voix nous parvenait de manière lointaine, mais c'était bien sa voix. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, ce qui était normal, je pense. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous enlève brutalement du pays des morts… si un tel pays existait réellement.

"Maman…" répétai-je d'une voix plaintive.

Maman avait toujours su ce qu'il convenait de faire dans des situations difficiles. Bon, peut-être pas aussi difficiles que celle-ci, certes, mais au milieu de mes amis vampires pétrifiés sur place, je comptais sur elle pour nous faire sortir d'ici sains et saufs. C'était peut-être – et même sûrement – une pensée très égoïste et surtout très stupide, mais j'étais en détresse ! Ma tante était vraiment folle, et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle voulait me faire souffrir, cela était plus que clair.

"Lila, ma puce, je suis tellement contente de te revoir", dit ma mère d'une voix aimante. "Mais qui sont tous ces gens ? Que se passe-t-il? Laura, je te croyais morte…"

Je pouvais comprendre les questions de ma mère, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y répondre pour le moment. J'aurais surtout aimé qu'elle garde sa dernière remarque pour elle-même, connaissant désormais le caractère pour le moins "explosif" de ma tante.

"Morte ?" s'exclama Laura.

Elle éclata de rire. C'était un rire horrible, satanique, comparable à celui de Frollo dans le dernier chapitre de _Notre Dame de Paris_.

"Morte ?" répéta-t-elle à voix basse en recouvrant son sérieux d'une manière effrayante.

Sa voix glaciale fut la cause de toute une série de frissons qui parcoururent sans pitié mon corps. Je crus un moment que mes jambes allaient m'abandonner et plier son mon poids.

"Tu me connais bien mal, chère sœur", conclut-elle. "C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'ai fait venir. Pour que tu apprennes à me connaître. N'est-ce pas gracieux de ma part ?"

"Qu… Comment ?" balbutia ma mère. " _Tu_ m'as fait venir ?"

"Oh, oui", répondit ma tante avec délectation. "Rien ne peut me résister, ni les morts ni les vivants. Tiens, regarde ça, par exemple."

Elle claqua des doigts, mais rien ne changea. Je regardai autour de moi, incertaine. Cependant, les vampires qui m'entouraient semblaient, si possible, encore plus tendus qu'auparavant. Je devinais que, grâce à leurs sens hyperdéveloppés, ils pouvaient déceler le moindre changement dans la maison. En effet, un instant plus tard, j'entendis du bruit en provenance de l'escalier. Les pas se rapprochèrent, très lents et très réguliers, et la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit de nouveau. Deux policiers firent leur apparition.

"Aidez-nous", suppliai-je sans tenir compte de ma tante située à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

"Vas-tu te taire, petite garce !"

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai assise sur le sol, la joue soudain douloureuse. Les vampires grognèrent doucement, mais ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre.

"Lila !" s'exclama ma mère.

Elle s'accroupit près de moi et voulut me réconforter en posant sa main sur ma joue enflammée, mais je ne sentis rien du tout. Son visage n'exprima que de la tristesse quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus me toucher. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes, mais aucune ne tomba sur le sol. Cela me fit alors comprendre que ma mère… que ma mère était morte. Je n'avais pas été aux funérailles des membres de ma famille, je ne savais même pas s'il y en avait eu. J'avais su qu'ils étaient morts, mais je n'avais pas vraiment saisi ce que cela impliquait. Je m'attendais toujours à revoir un jour mon père passer le seuil de la porte d'entrée en rentrant du travail, ma sœur assise sur le canapé à lire un énorme bouquin, ma mère à la table de la cuisine en train de coudre… Je n'avais pas vraiment compris que ce n'était plus possible. Mais être capable de voir à travers le corps de ma mère qui n'était plus si opaque impliquait des tas de choses. Elle était partie. Nous ne vivions désormais plus dans le même monde et je devrais probablement attendre ma propre mort pour être à nouveau proche d'elle et du reste de ma famille.

"Je t'aime maman", murmurai-je en sentant les larmes monter. "Je suis tellement désolée…"

Un coup de pied dans mes côtes me fit sursauter et, levant les yeux, je croisai le regard venimeux de ma tante. J'avais oublié l'espace d'un court instant que j'étais ici, bloquée dans cette pièce en compagnie d'une famille de vampires, d'un loup-garou (qui était vraisemblablement plutôt dans la pièce d'à côté), d'un fantôme et d'une sorcière. Car elle ne pouvait être que cela.

Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ces policiers pouvaient bien faire ici, mais en tout cas, ils n'avaient pas l'air bien en forme. Leurs yeux fixaient quelque chose droit devant eux, leurs postures n'étaient pas naturelles, comme s'ils faisaient leur possible pour se tenir le plus droit possible, les bras bien le long du corps et la tête haute. Le premier devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et les plissures aux coins de ses yeux indiquaient qu'il souriait beaucoup. Son compagnon semblait un peu plus jeune, mais avait comme lui les cheveux grisonnants. Ils étaient humains, des simples humains. Ils semblaient tout à fait en décalage dans le décor.

"Regarde bien ces gens, Lila", dit ma tante. "Je peux leur faire faire absolument tout ce que je veux. Toi !" apostropha-t-elle le policier plus âgé. "Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

"Paul", répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

"Paul, as-tu une famille, des enfants ?"

"Oui", répondit-il, toujours sur le même ton. "J'ai une femme et deux enfants."

"Et tu les aimes ?"

"Oui."

"Aimes-tu aussi ton coéquipier ici présent ?"

"C'est mon meilleur ami."

"Tue-le."

Avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux, le policier dégaina son arme qui était à sa ceinture et la pointa sans hésiter sur la tête de son compagnon, qui ne remua pas d'une semelle. Le coup de feu fut assourdissant, le choc me fit fermer les yeux. Je n'osai pas les rouvrir, et mes oreilles tintaient d'une manière bizarre. Je me demandai si mon ouïe en serait altérée plus tard, mes oreilles ayant toujours été trop sensibles. Puis je chassai cette question de ma tête : après tout, il n'y aurait probablement pas de plus tard. Nous allions tous mourir ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même une famille de vampires n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout de cette sorcière, au contraire elle semblait plus en forme que jamais. Elle rajouta quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, mais aussitôt après un autre coup de feu résonna dans la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me prendre la tête dans les mains en gémissant. Lorsque j'eus enfin le courage de rouvrir les yeux, quelques instants plus tard seulement, ce fut pour les refermer aussitôt après. Mais le mal était fait : j'avais regardé. Horrible, cela l'était certainement. Il n'y avait pas de mot dans ma langue pour qualifier ce carnage. Du sang partout. Des éclaboussures écarlates sur le mur jaunâtre. Des bouts de cervelle répandus sur le sol. Des yeux fixes, sans vie. Un pistolet encore fumant à son extrémité. Un lourd silence après ces deux sons soudains. Puis la voix froide de ma tante s'éleva :

"Voyez ce que subissent ceux qui viennent perturber mon train de vie. Mais, après tout, ces deux-là étaient innocents. L'appel anonyme, c'était vous. Je pensais que la disparition de ces deux gamins dissuaderait tout être doué de raison d'approcher ma maison, mais ces deux policiers étaient bien braves, hein ? Un appel anonyme pour enfant maltraité… C'est très vilain d'accuser ainsi une personne que vous ne connaissez pas."

Elle soupira, l'air exaspéré.

"Mais vous avez raison : elle est maltraitée. Elle ne sera jamais autant maltraitée que par vous, vous qui l'aimez tant. Ce soir, c'est moi qui vais vous tuer, les uns après les autres. Mais je ne lèverai pas la main sur la gamine."

Elle profita d'un moment de silence pour alourdir encore plus l'atmosphère.

"C'est vous qui la tuerez", déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme. "Après tout, c'est dans votre nature, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non !" m'exclamai-je.

Laura se tourna lentement vers moi, l'air menaçant.

"Non ?" répéta-t-elle, presque amusée. _Presque_.

Deuxième montée d'adrénaline de la soirée, accompagnée d'un courage sans limite. J'allais mourir, ils allaient mourir, mais je voulais leur épargner une action qui, je le savais, leur serait insupportable.

"Ce n'est pas dans leur nature", fis-je d'une voix forte. "Ils sont bons."

"Ah oui ?"

"Oui, bons", répétai-je. "Allez voir dans ma chambre, il y a dans mon sac de cours un objet précieux que l'on nomme communément un dictionnaire, et recherchez-y la définition de bonté. Cette notion vous est totalement étrangère, je vous expliquerais les mots si vous ne comprenez pas."

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant au coup fatal, mais il ne vint jamais.

"Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire ?" fit-elle, l'air désabusé.

Instantanément je rouvris les yeux.

"Tu me crois à ce point idiote ?" insista-t-elle.

"Idiote n'est pas vraiment le mot", persévérai-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir très fort. "Je dirais plutôt… voyons voir : lâche, méprisable, apeurée… terrifiée, même, et, oui, un peu idiote aussi. Sans rancune !" terminai-je avec un grand sourire.

En réalité, je n'en menais pas large. J'avais toujours été bonne comédienne. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui me tue, et pas un Cullen. Je leur devais au moins cela.

"Beth, tu n'étais pas là, tout à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que ta fille avait du courage, ce qui est étrange étant donné que tu n'en as pas une once."

"Lila a un père", annonça maman sans contredire sa sœur.

"Oh, oui, j'ai entendu comment il était mort. Quel idiot… quelle déception cela a dû être pour lui quand il n'a pas réussi à poignarder l'intrus dans sa cuisine."

"Ne traitez pas mon père d'idiot !" ordonnai-je en sentant ma colère monter. "Il était bien plus courageux que vous !"

"Et il n'empêche, c'était un idiot."

J'étais surprise et peinée que ma mère n'essaie pas plus de me défendre ainsi que mon père, et de confirmer mes paroles auprès de ma tante, même si celle-ci n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui adresse la parole, et désormais elle se retirait de nouveau dans le silence. M'en voulait-elle toujours de l'avoir laissée aux mains du vampire ce fameux soir ? Je comprendrais si c'était le cas, mais l'incertitude me faisait légèrement paniquer. Avait-elle cessé de m'aimer, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Considérait-elle que, parce que je n'étais pas au ciel avec les autres de la famille, j'étais à part, fautive ? Je les avais laissés mourir tous les trois pour me sauver la vie, et je n'avais pas réussi à la garder longtemps. Pensaient-ils tous que je n'avais pas bien usé de leurs dons ?

Je détournai la tête. Je ne voulais plus faire face ni à ma mère, ni à ma tante. Mon regard rencontra celui de Jasper. Il savait tout. Il comprenait ce que je ressentais. Son regard n'était que compassion et affection. Peut-être pas de l'amour, car nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais une affection très forte. Je lui souris légèrement.

Un bruit soudain me força à me concentrer de nouveau sur ma tante. Elle avait frappé dans ses mains et avait pris un air faussement affairé.

"Voyons voir…" dit-elle en circulant dans les rangs des vampires. "Hum, non, pas la blonde : trop imbue d'elle-même. Pas le costaud, il ne regretterait pas trop longtemps. Le rouquin ? N'en a que pour sa femme, donc non. La femme en question non plus, pas assez impliquée dans la famille. Le grand blond… Peut-être. Capable de souffrir autant que sa victime, ça me tente bien. D'autant plus que cela fait des années qu'il lutte pour ne pas boire de sang humain… hilarant, d'ailleurs. La petite qui ressemble à un elfe, non. Elle semble trop chétive, je n'ai pas envie d'un duel de sacs d'os, il y en a déjà un dans le placard. La maman, alors ? Pourrait faire…"

Je savais sur qui son choix allait se porter dès le début, et elle savait que tout le monde savait, mais l'avait laissé pour la fin pour faire durer le suspense.

"… ou bien le bon docteur ?"

Elle lui tourna autour, l'air faussement appréciatif, l'examinant sous tous ses angles, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire.

"Le premier de tous…" fit-elle. "Celui qui n'a pas poussé un seul cri durant sa transformation, qui était au début tellement dégoûté de ce qu'il était qu'il a essayé de se donner la mort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'une créature qui ne vit plus ne peut pas se tuer. Je suis bien placée pour le dire… Celui qui a lutté pour devenir immunisé au sang humain, jusqu'à devenir médecin. N'a jamais bu une seule goutte de sang humain. Alors, Carles, que dirais-tu de commencer ce soir, avec celle que tu considères comme ta fille adoptive ?"

"Il s'appelle Carlisle", murmurai-je en tremblant de rage plus que de peur.

"Pardon ?" demanda ma tante, l'air un peu désarçonné de m'entendre parler de nouveau.

"Il s'appelle Carlisle !" hurlai-je, n'y tenant plus.

De tous les vampires présents dans la pièce, Carlisle était celui que je désirais le moins voir souffrir, et Laura le savait parfaitement.

"Oh, les prénoms de l'ancien temps étaient imprononçables", dit-elle, l'air de rien. "Alors, _Carles_ , prêt pour une nouvelle expérience ?"

"NON !" hurlai-je.

En un éclair, je me retrouvai prisonnière dans l'étau d'un bras froid de Carlisle, un peu comme lorsque Alice m'avait pris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Cela semblait tellement loin ! Le haut de mon corps était totalement immobilisé, je ne pouvais plus bouger que mes jambes. Je profitai de ce fait pour essayer de donner un coup de pied rageur à la sorcière, mais en vain.

"La vitesse des vampires est absolument magnifique !" s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. "Je n'ai jamais eu à contrôler des corps aussi forts… Je dois dire que je m'impressionne moi-même."

"Dis au diable qui te donne des ordres de t'empêcher de sentir aussi fière de toi-même, salope !" sifflai-je avec haine.

"Oh, mon cher Carles, j'ai peur qu'elle s'échappe, dit-elle sans relever ma précédente remarque. Pourrais-tu serrer un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît ?"

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mes côtes n'avaient jamais semblé aussi fragiles que sous le bras de Carlisle…

"Encore un peu, elle a vraiment l'air agité ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?" dit ma tante faussement affable.

Je sentis les os céder sous la pression du vampire. Je hurlai.

"Allons, Lila, sans rancune !" s'exclama Laura en reprenant mes mots d'un peu plus tôt.

"Carlisle", murmurai-je entre deux respirations extrêmement douloureuses. "Quoi qu'elle te fasse faire, je ne t'en veux pas. Ne t'en veuilles pas non plus. Tu seras toujours bon…"

"Décidément, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ne se taisent jamais !" s'exclama la sorcière.

"Je vous aime tous…" terminai-je, sachant qu'ils m'entendraient quel que soit le timbre de ma voix. "Merci pour tout."

Il y eut un silence, court ou long je ne saurais le dire. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps depuis que j'étais entrée dans cette pièce. Des heures semblaient être passées, et pourtant, le soleil n'était pas tout à fait couché.

"Bon, Carles, au travail maintenant. Tu sais où est la carotide, je ne vais rien t'apprendre en médecine… On va y aller doucement pour faire durer le plaisir !"

Ma tante sautait presque de joie devant le spectacle. Je sentis plus que je ne vis une main glacée prendre ma tête doucement, presque gentiment, pour la renverser afin d'exposer mon cou et ma nuque. Ma respiration devint erratique.

J'avais peur. Malgré mon petit show, tout à l'heure, devant la sorcière, je pouvais dire que j'avais peur de mourir. Mon regard croisa celui de ma mère. Elle était, debout, les bras le long du corps. Elle avait l'air triste, mais elle ne bougeait pas. J'étais quasiment certaine qu'elle n'était pas soumise au même sort paralytique que les vampires – après tout, avec un fantôme, on ne risquait pas grand-chose matériellement. Et pourtant, elle était là, à me regarder mourir, sans rien faire. Je me sentais trahie, abandonnée. J'étais certaine que, si Esmé avait été un fantôme capable de bouger à sa guise, elle aurait tout fait pour empêcher que je souffre. Elle aurait probablement échoué à la fin, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : c'est l'intention qui compte. Si mourir, c'était retrouver celle qui m'abandonna à la mort, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Mais n'en demandais-je pas un peu trop à ma mère ? Après tout, elle avait déjà sacrifié sa vie pour moi, elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa mort… Peut-être était-elle seulement réaliste et résignée. Cela ne me consola pas pour autant. J'aurais au moins aimé qu'elle essaye. Elle était ma mère.

Je pouvais désormais sentir le souffle de l'haleine fraîche de Carlisle contre mon cou. Je remarquai vaguement ses bras trembler contre mon corps. Je m'en voulais terriblement de lui faire subir cela, même si je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute. En effet, même s'il était toujours humble face aux remarques quant à son exceptionnalité, je savais qu'au fond, il était fier de tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Et il y avait de quoi l'être. Jamais auparavant je n'avais rencontré un être doté d'une si grande force morale, d'une si grande force de volonté. Il avait su qui il voulait être, ce qu'il voulait être – ou plutôt ne pas être : un monstre – et il avait outrepassé sa nature de vampire pour venir en aide aux humains. Et désormais il allait plus que probablement mourir privé de tous ses moyens d'agir.

"Je t'aime papa", murmurai-je tout bas.

Il gémit. Je savais que c'était aussi douloureux pour lui que pour moi, mais en ce qui me concernait, j'étais prête à subir ce sort. J'avais dit ce que j'avais à dire.

"Non…" murmura-t-il.

Sa bouche se rapprocha encore plus de ma carotide, et je pus sentir ses lèvres glacées sur la peau fine de mon cou. Il ouvrit la bouche… Je fermai les yeux.

"Non !" cria quelqu'un, que j'identifiai plus tard comme étant Carlisle lui-même.

Je me sentis soudain voler dans les airs. J'atterris lourdement contre un mur avant de glisser verticalement jusqu'à ce que mes fesses rejoignent le plancher. Des points noirs dansèrent devant mes yeux, et je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe. Pendant un moment, mes sens me firent défaut. Tout ce que j'entendais était un son strident continu, et tout ce que je voyais était la voie lactée… Enfin, celle de ma tête, sans Grande Ourse ni autre casserole. Bref, en tout cas, j'étais vivante. Sûrement mal en point, mais vivante.

Ce dont je fus consciente ensuite, ce fut un hurlement inhumain. Tellement de douleur était palpable dans cette voix parfaite qui hurlait… Cette voix d'ange torturé. Je clignai des yeux afin de voir plus précisément ce qu'il se passait. J'étais à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me tenais auparavant, mais Carlisle et la sorcière s'y trouvaient toujours. Cette dernière était debout, son regard haineux tourné vers le sol… vers Carlisle, qui se tordait de douleur.

"Carlisle…" murmurai-je.

Pendant un moment, son regard croisa le mien, mais je n'y repérai rien d'autre qu'une profonde douleur.

"Arrêtez, laissez-le !" essayai-je d'ordonner à l'horrible femme.

Mais j'entendais à peine ma propre voix, et elle était trop occupée à faire souffrir mon père pour m'écouter. J'essayai de me lever, mais ce fut peine perdue : j'étais trop faible.

"Lila !"

Je regardai précautionneusement autour de moi pour voir qui m'avait interpellé, veillant à ne pas déranger ma nuque douloureuse.

"Lila !"

Je connaissais cette voix. Elle n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un de la famille Cullen, ni à ma mère. C'était celle de… non, impossible.

"Hey, p'tite sœur ! Je suis dans ta tête, personne d'autre ne peut m'entendre ! Bon, peut-être à part le télépathe, mais je présume qu'il a d'autres choses moins plaisantes en tête…"

What ?! Des vampires, un demi-vampire, un loup-garou, une sorcière, un fantôme, et maintenant… ça ? La voix de Miriam dans ma tête, sérieusement ? Si ça se trouve, j'avais tout rêvé depuis le début. J'avais une imagination débordante…

"Ouais, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir", bougonna-t-elle.

Et elle lisait dans mes pensées, en plus ?

"Je te l'ai dit, je suis dans ta tête ! Bon, assez discuté. Je suis là pour t'aider à te sortir de ce pétrin. Comme l'a si gentiment fait remarquer notre chère tante, j'ai moi aussi quelques tours utiles dans mon sac !"

Quel sac ? pensai-je bêtement. Puis je me secouai. Il allait vraiment falloir que je me concentre !

"OK, maintenant, concentre-toi sur Laura. Très, très fort. C'est très important."

Que cette voix soit réelle ou non, j'allais prendre ce qu'on voulait bien me donner. J'obéis. C'était terriblement difficile de me concentrer, ma vision avait tendance à flancher et les hurlements de douleur de Carlisle ne me facilitaient pas la tâche. Mais j'y parvins, analysant tous les détails de son visage, puis de son corps en entier.

"Très bien", fit la voix de ma sœur. "Maintenant, imagine-la transformée en pierre, comme une statue. Imagine une statue vraiment moche, pendant que tu y es… Bon, en fait, tu fais ce que tu veux pour le style. Je fais le reste."

Avec des difficultés supplémentaires, je fis ce que l'on m'indiquait. Imaginer quelqu'un en pierre, et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'était pas une chose que l'on faisait quotidiennement (enfin, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je trouvais cela un tant soit peu compliqué). Mais contre toute attente, l'expérience ne fut pas des plus impossibles. Je voulais tellement que ma tante arrête ces horreurs, et la changer en pierre était un moyen très concret de réaliser mon souhait. Les statues étaient ce qui, par excellence, se caractérisait par leur forme humaine, leur immobilité, leur insensibilité et leur ineffectivité. Aussi, changer ma tante en l'une d'elles me semblait logique.

Au début, je ne remarquai rien. Je continuais de me concentrer avec ardeur, mais je commençais vraiment à désespérer. Puis il se passa enfin quelque chose : Carlisle cessa de crier. Le court silence qui en résulta fut presque assourdissant car extrêmement soudain.

"Quoi qu'elle dise, ne te déconcentre surtout pas", intervint la voix de ma sœur dans ma tête.

 _Elle_ en question avait l'air ahuri. Elle regarda d'abord ses pieds, sans comprendre, puis elle sembla réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Son regard se tourna vers moi, à la fois glacial et brûlant de haine.

"Toi, espèce de petite…"

Les choses s'accélérèrent, et elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. En partant du bas du corps, tout son corps se pétrifia, et sa peau devint grisâtre, en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, sans un bruit. La bouche toujours ouverte, non plus pour me lancer des injures mais pour pousser un hurlement silencieux, elle ne détourna jamais son regard de moi. Je continuai de me concentrer, de peur qu'elle prenne vie de nouveau.

"Lila", dit doucement Miriam. "Tu peux arrêter. C'est fini. REDUISEZ-LA EN POUSSIERE !" hurla-t-elle ensuite.

Je grimaçai, tandis que, du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que les vampires avaient retrouvé possession de leurs corps, et que le fantôme de ma mère avait disparu. Elle ne me manquait, pas pour l'instant – pas encore – car j'étais trop en colère contre elle. Edward tourna la tête vivement vers moi, sans aucun doute surpris d'entendre dans ma tête une voix hurler et qui n'était pas la mienne. J'acquiesçai pour confirmer les dires de ma sœur. Le télépathe parla rapidement aux autres, semblant donner des ordres, mais le son strident – des acouphènes sans doute – était revenu dans mes oreilles et j'avais du mal à entendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Jasper et Emmett se précipitèrent sur la sorcière désormais devenue statue et disparurent en un clin d'œil, sûrement par la fenêtre, l'emportant avec eux. Esmé, Alice et Rosalie se rassemblèrent autour de Carlisle, qui était toujours allongé sur le sol, et Edward fut à côté de moi en un clin d'œil. Renesmée demeura invisible, de même que Bella, mais je devinai qu'elles étaient parties à la recherche de Jacob. Je levai les yeux vers Edward, épuisée physiquement et mentalement.

"Bon, je vous laisse entre vous maintenant !" fit la voix enjouée de ma sœur. "Je repasserai plus tard. Bye !"

"Miriam…" fis-je tout haut.

Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me laisse, elle m'avait manqué, et elle venait de me sauver la vie, à moi et aux Cullen. Je devais au moins la remercier…

"Lila, regarde-moi", ordonna gentiment Edward.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens dorés.

"Je vais t'emmener à la maison et m'occuper de toi, d'accord ?"

Je voulus parler, mais il me semblait que toutes mes forces m'avaient quitté.

 _Carlisle ?_ demandai-je par pensée.

"Il ira mieux dans quelques instants, je te le promets."

 _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_

"Je l'ai vu par l'intermédiaire d'Alice", répondit-il. "Fais-moi confiance. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me dire si tu as mal quelque part de telle manière que c'est insupportable."

 _J'ai connu pire,_ pensai-je en me souvenant de ma dernière expérience avec un vampire « non-végétarien ». Edward acquiesça et me prit doucement mais fermement dans ses bras, me sécurisant pour que je ne tombe pas pendant le voyage.

"Je te conseille de fermer les yeux… Prête ?"

 _Vas-y à fond._


	17. Ironie tragique

**Salut! Toutes mes excuses, je pense que vous ne m'attendiez même plus. J'ai un mal fou à écrire, je sais ce que je veux mais l'écrire, c'est tellement plus compliqué! Voici donc le dernier chapitre, et normalement suivra un épilogue. Je dis bien normalement, car il se peut que je n'aie plus aucun courage. Mais ça devrait le faire, après tout c'est les vacances! Alors, bon été si je n'écris pas tout de suite.**

 **Merci de m'avoir soutenue tout au long de cette histoire par vos commentaires et vos "like". A bientôt, et bonne lecture!**

 **Lila PDV**

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne me rappelais pas les avoir fermés à un moment. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais était le vent qui s'était levé lorsque Edward s'était mis à courir, moi pelotonnée dans ses bras durs. J'avais alors dû m'endormir, épuisée que j'étais.

Je me sentais bizarrement engourdie, mais je n'avais pas mal. Je me trouvais dans une chambre inconnue, mais le lit sur lequel j'avais été allongée m'était familier. Je me rendis compte quelques secondes plus tard que c'était le _mien_. Pas celui que j'avais avant que ma famille ne périsse, ni celui en piteux état que j'utilisais chez ma tante… _Mon_ lit, avec sa tête en bois de chêne. Un des seuls lits présents dans la maison des Cullen. Le Mien. Aurais-je été d'une humeur émotive, j'aurais pleuré. Mais je sentais que ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer à propos d'un lit. Des choses bien plus sérieuses allaient être abordées par la suite.

Un léger souffle m'incita à tourner la tête vers la droite. Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de découvrir Renesmée endormie près de moi ! Je ne l'avais jamais vue dormir, et je pouvais dire qu'elle était magnifique. Angélique, même. Ses cheveux bouclés tombaient en mèches sur son visage fin, ses longs cils noirs semblaient caresser ses pommettes couleur de craie. Elle était roulée en boule, ses mains entortillées l'une dans l'autre sous son menton. Même dans son sommeil, cependant, elle avait l'air inquiète. Je me demandai alors combien de temps j'avais été inconsciente. En était-ce au point que ma meilleure amie ne veuille pas quitter mon chevet?

"Deux jours", fit une voix douce derrière mon dos.

Je sursautai légèrement, soudain agacée contre moi-même de ne pas encore avoir pris l'habitude des comportements des vampires Cullen. Je détournai la tête de Renesmée pour me tourner vers son géniteur, qui s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Edward", saluai-je d'une manière faussement formelle.

"Lila", me répondit-il sur le même ton, le sourire aux lèvres. "Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-il ensuite avec sérieux.

Je le regardai d'un air suspicieux. Je tournai de nouveau la tête vers Renesmée, qui s'était réveillée en silence derrière mon dos.

"Salut Ness ! Dis-moi, aurais-je été hors-jeu si longtemps que Carlisle et Edward ont eu le temps d'échanger leurs rôles ? Qui sait comment les vampires immortels comptent les jours…"

Ness jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son père, ce qui m'inquiéta également.

"Carlisle va bien ?" demandai-je, un peu affolée.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, le médecin blond n'était pas en très bonne posture. Bien sûr, c'était un vampire, il pouvait certainement se remettre de presque tout, mais qui sait ce que cette sorcière lui avait infligé.

"Carlisle est en pleine forme", affirma Edward. "Il est simplement très occupé pour le moment, et m'a demandé d'aller te voir à sa place, étant donné que nous avons la même formation. Il viendra plus tard, d'accord ?"

Je méditai ses paroles un instant, incertaine de ce que je devais penser. Carlisle m'évitait-il ? M'en voulait-il de tout ce qui était arrivé ? Après tout, tout était de ma faute. Si je n'avais jamais croisé son chemin, rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. J'avais mis toute sa famille en danger. Si j'avais accepté le fait qu'ils étaient des vampires dès le début, je n'aurais peut-être jamais eu à aller chez ma tante. S'il m'en voulait réellement, alors je devais m'estimer heureuse qu'il daigne encore m'accueillir sous son toit. Ou alors, ce n'était que de la pitié.

"Lila !" s'exclama Edward. "Carlisle ne t'en veut pas ! Comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir, après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, pour nous tous ? Tu nous as sauvés ! Je te promets qu'il passera plus tard."

"Jamais je n'avais vu Carlisle aussi inquiet pour toi", ajouta Renesmée d'une voix douce. "Il tient à te voir, il a seulement besoin de temps. Lui aussi a été bouleversé par les événements…"

"Comment ça ?" demandai-je, de plus en plus anxieuse.

Edward m'avait assuré que le doyen du clan était en pleine forme, néanmoins je sentais qu'on me cachait quelque chose.

"Tu verras par toi-même", déclara Edward. "Il ne devrait plus tarder, il est allé à l'hôpital pour récupérer du matériel afin de mieux te soigner. Dis-moi seulement si tu as mal quelque part, et je te donnerai des anti-douleurs."

Je fis un rapide examen de mon corps avant de décider que la douleur, principalement concentrée au niveau de mes côtes, était supportable. Je n'avais pas envie d'être abrutie par la drogue à ce moment précis.

"Comme tu voudras…" soupira Edward sans attendre de réponse verbale, comme à sa fâcheuse habitude. "Je vous laisse toutes les deux. Soyez sages !" ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je lui tirai la langue, telle une gamine de cinq ans. Comme si j'allais mettre la maison sens dessus dessous, dans mon état actuel ! Je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas être sage.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur Edward, je me tournai vers sa fille, qui me fixait de ses grands yeux marrons si expressifs. Pendant quelques minutes, nous restâmes à nous fixer l'une l'autre, sans rien dire, comme si nous voulions chacune nous souvenir des traits exacts du visage de l'autre, au cas où surviendrait une autre catastrophe. Je pouvais lire les émotions sur le visage de mon amie comme à livre ouvert c'était d'ailleurs une caractéristique qu'elle tenait de sa mère, Bella. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup conversé avec cette dernière, mais, la plupart du temps, je pouvais dire exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, cela rien qu'en regardant son visage. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement moi qui étais observatrice. Il m'était cependant difficile de croire qu'elle représentait un tel mystère pour son mari…

Renesmée était à la fois inquiète et soulagée. Ses yeux brillaient d'une telle affection lorsqu'elle me regarda que je sentis le rouge monter aux joues. Cependant, je ne détournai pas le regard, et m'efforçai de lui montrer tout autant d'amour à son égard. Sans quitter son regard, je pris sa main et la portai à ma joue. Sans un mot de ma part, elle sut immédiatement ce que je lui demandais implicitement, et des images qui ne provenaient pas de mon esprit surgirent dans ma tête. Ces visions – ces souvenirs – étaient particulièrement frappantes. La scène, vue par les yeux du demi-vampire, était vivement colorée mais emprunte d'une terreur si puissante que je me sentis fléchir intérieurement. La scène était telle que je me souvenais, avec Carlisle m'emprisonnant dans ses bras forts, me cassant quelques côtes au passage, puis luttant pour résister à l'ordre que lui avait donné Laura. Je me vis voler à travers toute la pièce pour atterrir lourdement contre un mur. La scène de torture de Carlisle passa en accéléré, ce dont je fus reconnaissante à Renesmée. Puis, enfin, j'assistai à l'extraordinaire transformation de ma tante en statue de pierre, qui termina à l'état de poussière grâce aux soins de Jasper et d'Emmett. Cependant, la vision prit fin avant que je ne pusse voir ce qu'il était advenu de Carlisle : j'avais l'intuition que Renesmée avait fait exprès de se focaliser sur d'autres détails de ses souvenirs. Je savais qu'elle savait que j'étais au courant de ce fait, mais, au lieu d'insister sur ce point, je lui demandai plutôt :

"Comment va Jacob ?"

Elle eut l'air soulagé de ma question, et un bref sourire illumina son joli visage.

"Il va bien !" souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait encore du mal à y croire. "Carlisle l'a remis sur pieds. Ou sur pattes, question de point de vue."

A ces mots, je ne pus contenir une vague de jalousie à l'égard de Jacob. Carlisle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à le soigner, _lui_. Je me sentais délaissée. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là à mon réveil, comme lorsque je m'étais réveillée à l'hôpital après l'incident avec le vampire nomade. Il avait alors veillé sur moi, un livre à la main, ne quittant jamais la pièce. J'étais égoïste, je le savais. Le médecin avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une humaine qui se fourrait toujours dans les ennuis. Il devait penser que les autres étaient à même de veiller sur moi aussi bien que lui. Ce n'était pas le cas.

"Lila ?"

C'était Renesmée. Elle m'appelait, l'air de plus en plus inquiet, cherchant, visiblement en vain, la cause de mon silence.

"Je suis fatiguée", grommelai-je en m'efforçant de lui tourner le dos.

Je n'y parvins pas, mais Renesmée devina mes intentions, et sortit de la chambre, profondément blessée. La culpabilité s'en fit aussitôt ressentir, et le poids des émotions accumulées depuis quelques jours s'abattit sur moi dans son ensemble, sans prévenir. Oubliant l'espace d'une seconde où je me trouvais, je poussai un long cri de désespoir qui s'acheva en sanglots.

A ma grande surprise, personne n'accourut afin de me consoler, fait pour lequel j'étais à la fois reconnaissante et déçue. Reconnaissante, car je ne souhaitais pas que ma nouvelle famille me vît ainsi, brisée, bien qu'ils entendissent tout jusqu'aux battements de mon cœur. Ils me laissaient vivre, ils respectaient mon choix d'être seule. Déçue, car je me sentais plus abandonnée que jamais ; déçue car, en vérité, au plus profond de moi, je n'avais pas envie d'être seule. Mais je comprenais la réticence des Cullen à venir me voir : mes sautes d'humeur devaient les rendre fous, surtout Jasper.

Personne n'accourut à mon chevet. Pourtant, je sus qu'ils étaient tous là pour moi lorsque je sentis l'allègement de ma peine par une vague de quiétude qui m'envahit de toutes parts, caractéristique du don de Jasper à contrôler les émotions. Habituellement, je n'appréciais pas lorsque le vampire blond utilisait son don sur moi, alors il évitait de le faire. Néanmoins, à ce moment précis, je lui en étais extrêmement reconnaissante. Je sentis mes paupières devenir lourdes, et, malgré le fait que je venais tout juste de me réveiller, je plongeai de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Mes rêves, cependant, ne furent pas les plus doux. Je revivais sans cesse la scène que j'avais réellement vécue chez ma tante, une scène qui n'était qu'un souvenir, mais ce souvenir était altéré par mon imagination qui le rendait bien pire à regarder. Dans mon cauchemar, il y avait du sang. Enormément de sang. Tellement de sang que je pouvais en sentir l'odeur. Toute la famille Cullen était à terre, immobile, les yeux fixes. Seul Carlisle se tordait de douleur sous le regard impitoyable de Laura. Ses cris, surtout, me fendirent le cœur. Ils étaient inhumains, et trahissaient une douleur tout aussi inhumaine. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve : la vague de calme qui m'avait accompagnée dans mon sommeil était toujours présente, si bien que je ne pouvais pas agir. Et qu'aurais-je pu faire de toute façon ?

"Lila !"

La voix claqua comme un fouet, me forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Je savais qu'il s'était agi d'un rêve, et pourtant j'étais soulagée à l'extrême d'être enfin réveillée. Avant de lever les yeux sur la personne présente à mon chevet, dont je n'avais pas reconnu la voix à travers le voile du sommeil, je portai les mains à mes yeux afin d'en chasser les dernières larmes qui s'étaient échappées contre mon gré.

"Lila…" répéta la voix, plus doucement cette fois.

Je ne pus pas répondre. J'étais paralysée. Mes mains restèrent sur mes yeux, immobiles, tandis que tout mon corps se figeait à l'entente de cette voix que je reconnaissais désormais comme appartenant à Carlisle. L'homme que j'avais tant désespéré de revoir était à mes côtés, et j'étais incapable de le regarder.

"Lila, ma puce, ouvre les yeux", fit la voix d'Esmé. "C'était un cauchemar, tout va bien maintenant."

Je ne bougeai pas. Mes oreilles, désormais habituées aux faits et gestes quasiment silencieux des vampires, captèrent un faible murmure. Aussitôt après, j'entendis la porte de la chambre se fermer.

"Papa !" m'écriai-je en me redressant soudainement sur mon lit.

Sans réfléchir, je sautai hors du lit et courus vers la porte. Tout mon corps protesta, mais je m'en fichais. Je remarquai vaguement la tentative d'Esmé de me retenir, mais je savais qu'elle craignait de me faire mal, et je profitai de cette « faiblesse » pour lui échapper. Avant que je n'eusse pu atteindre la porte, celle-ci se rouvrit brusquement et mon corps entra en collision avec un vampire. Cette expérience n'est pas des plus indolores. Entrer en collision avec un vampire, c'est comme foncer tête baissée sur un mur de briques. Mais, contrairement aux murs de briques, les vampires sentent extrêmement bon, et leurs bras froids se referment solidement sur leurs proies, ou, en l'occurrence, leur enfant.

Malgré le fait que ma tête était enfouie dans la chemise du vampire, je sus immédiatement que j'avais affaire à Carlisle. Je reconnus sur le champ la couleur de sa chemise bleue qu'il mettait principalement quand il ne travaillait pas, et, surtout, j'identifiai son odeur unique et indescriptible. Têtue comme une mule, je m'agrippai à ses vêtements afin de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Trop heureuse de l'avoir enfin contre moi, je me mis à sangloter.

"Lila, je suis là maintenant", dit-il d'une voix qui me sembla instantanément blanche et distante. "Tu ne devrais pas être debout…"

"Non ! Je ne veux pas le médecin !" criai-je en pleurant. "Je ne veux pas le médecin…"

"Que veux-tu, alors ?" demanda-t-il, toujours aussi distant.

Mes pleurs devinrent incontrôlables. Ainsi, j'avais raison : Carlisle ne voulait plus de moi. Il ne voulait plus que je vienne vivre avec eux, parce que j'étais de trop. Il avait été mis devant le fait accompli, Edward m'avait ramenée chez lui et il avait été obligé de me soigner, parce que c'était son devoir en tant que médecin, mais je ne serais pas surprise s'il avait déjà appelé les services sociaux pour qu'ils m'emmènent loin de sa famille.

Je lâchai sa chemise et tombai à genoux à ses pieds. Toutes mes forces m'avaient abandonnée. Ma famille m'avait abandonnée. Je n'avais conscience que de cela, et je sentis à peine les mains froides m'accompagner jusqu'au lit. Ce n'est que lorsque je sentis les oreillers sous ma nuque que je daignai ouvrir les yeux.

 **Jasper PDV**

Ils étaient misérables. Leurs émotions étaient si fortes qu'elles me faisaient l'effet de plusieurs coups de poignard dans le cœur. La tristesse était présente chez les deux personnages, certes, mais leurs autres émotions différaient en tout point. Je pouvais sentir, provenant de Lila, un fort sentiment d'abandon, semblable à celui que j'avais pu sentir lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte, lors des événements chez sa tante, que sa mère ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour essayer de la sauver. Ce sentiment était actuellement décuplé face au comportement de Carlisle, qui, lui, ressentait une honte sans égal. Il avait peur, également, de toucher Lila, peur de lui faire de nouveau du mal. Il ne comprenait pas – pas encore – qu'il lui faisait bien plus de mal en restant à distance comme il le faisait.

Edward grimaça, et je sus immédiatement que leurs pensées ne devaient pas être plus plaisantes que leurs émotions.

Tout cela était ridicule. Carlisle et Lila souhaitaient exactement la même chose. J'échangeai un petit signe de tête complice avec Edward, et nous montâmes tous les deux dans la chambre de Lila, où Esmé venait de recoucher la fillette. L'odeur de son sang était beaucoup plus forte dans sa chambre, et je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage. Je savais que je pouvais le faire.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur moi. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en me voyant, et je pouvais la comprendre. Durant son séjour à la maison, je n'avais pas été aussi proche de Lila que le reste de la fratrie. C'était comme si elle comprenait mon besoin de rester un peu à l'écart, et elle me laissait la consoler lorsqu'elle avait de mauvais moments. Nous étions donc loin de nous détester, mais nous n'avions jamais discuté. Alors me voir là, debout dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas vu y rentrer, devait être assez déconcertant.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Edward, qui pouffa de rire, probablement amusé par les pensées ahuries de la petite fille. Celle-ci, gênée, détourna le regard et regarda par la fenêtre, par laquelle, de par son emplacement, elle ne devait voir que des nuages lourds de pluie et le sommet des pins de la forêt près de laquelle nous nous étions installés. Je remarquai qu'elle évitait soigneusement de regarder Carlisle, ou même Esmé. Le chef de clan baissa la tête, honteux, et s'apprêta à sortir à nouveau de la chambre. Je lui barrai le chemin.

"Parlez", ordonnai-je.

"Elle ne veut pas de moi ici, alors je m'en vais pour lui laisser un peu d'espace", répondit Carlisle en murmurant, toujours aussi prompt à se sacrifier pour le bonheur des autres.

Sûr de moi, je fis ensuite le tour du lit pour me trouver face à Lila.

"Lila, je pense que tu devrais parler avec Carlisle", suggérai-je. "Vous avez des choses à vous dire, j'en suis certain."

"Il ne veut pas de moi ici", dit-elle d'une voix ferme qui n'était pas du tout en accord avec ses émotions. "Dès que je pourrai marcher, je m'en irai. Je ne veux pas le déranger – vous déranger – plus longtemps."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Carlisle ne veut pas de toi ici ?" demandai-je en essayant de ne pas sourire face à l'ironie de la situation.

"Je lui ai fait du mal."

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

"Je vous ai fait du mal à tous", ajouta-t-elle encore plus faiblement.

"Je pense sincèrement que vous avez définitivement besoin de parler, tous les deux", annonçai-je en me tournant à demi vers Carlisle pour voir son expression.

Bien entendu, il était horrifié à l'entente des paroles de Lila, et, tout ce qui comptait pour lui désormais était de lui faire retirer ses paroles. Je lui fis signe de venir à ma place pour éviter tout mouvement gênant pour la fillette. A son approche, elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Carlisle ne s'en laissa pas décourager et, malgré ce qui lui en coûtait de toucher Lila après toutes les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé, glissa un doigt sous son menton pour la forcer doucement à relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Lila hoqueta de surprise.

"Carlisle, qu'est-ce que… ? Tes yeux !"

Bien entendu, nous avions tous été choqués de l'apparence de Carlisle lorsqu'il s'était relevé après la mort de la sorcière. Nous nous étions finalement habitués, au bout de deux jours, mais pour Lila, c'était tout nouveau.

"Nous avons une idée sur la façon dont elle comptait tous nous tuer", dit Carlisle en guise de réponse.

"En vous faisant tous redevenir humain…" devina Lila, toujours vive d'esprit. "Est-ce que tu es… ?"

"Je suis toujours un vampire. Mais mes yeux bleus ne doivent pas nous éloigner d'une conversation plus importante que nous devons avoir."

Lila essaya de baisser de nouveau les yeux, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

"Lila, j'ai eu si peur pour toi", chuchota-t-il, en proie à l'émotion. "Sentir tes os se briser sous mes doigts, me sentir obligé de boire ton sang, de te tuer… Je… Je ne peux plus te toucher sans me dire que ce sont mes mains qui t'ont infligée ces blessures parce que, au bout du compte, j'ai presque été incapable de résister à ma propre nature, alors que je m'y emploie depuis des siècles !"

"C'est pour cette raison que tu étais si distant…"

Silencieusement, je fis signe à Edward et Esmé de sortir pour laisser Lila et Carlisle parler en privé. Je remerciai Edward en pensée pour m'avoir laissé régler seul la situation. Je lui étais extrêmement reconnaissant lorsqu'il montrait assez de confiance en moi pour gérer une affaire telle que celle-ci, alors que, quelques années auparavant, j'avais manqué de tuer sa compagne à cause de mon contrôle insuffisant. Les choses avaient sans aucun doute changé, et, avec l'arrivée définitive de Lila dans notre famille, une nouvelle page s'ouvrait dans l'histoire de notre vie.


	18. Epilogue

**Hey tout le monde! Comment va? C'EST LA FIN! Une petite fin qui clôture. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et à bientôt!  
**

* * *

Epilogue (troisième personne PDV)

Carlisle avait reçu, contre son gré certes, des caractéristiques humaines qui lui facilitèrent sa vie quotidienne. Il avait retrouvé la couleur de ses yeux humains, mais sa vue n'en fut pas affectée. Sa peau était toujours dure et froide, mais elle ne brillait plus au soleil, de telle sorte qu'il pouvait aller travailler tous les jours. Il évita, cependant, car cela attirait l'attention sur le reste de la famille qui restait enfermée dans leur maison les jours de beau temps. Il resta un vampire immortel, mais pouvait, bien que le goût soit fade, manger de la nourriture humaine (sans trop de problèmes gastriques).

Lila et Renesmée ne tardèrent pas à se rabibocher, et devinrent les meilleures amies du monde. Avec Jacob, ils formèrent un trio inséparable pendant de longues années.

Lila, à dix-neuf ans, devint la plus jeune et la plus brillante chercheuse en médecine. Carlisle fut son maître, puis son assistant. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant des décennies, et non seulement cherchèrent, mais aussi trouvèrent des tas de choses fabuleuses pour soigner l'espèce humaine. Mais pas que : ils mirent au point, avec la coopération du reste de la famille, une sorte de lotion permettant, aux vampires restés tout à fait vampires, de sortir à l'extérieur sous le soleil sans ressembler à des boules de disco ambulantes. Carlisle resta dans l'ombre pour ne pas s'attirer la fureur des Volturi, tandis que Lila eut droit à toute la gloire. Le vampire n'en était pas mécontent. Au moins, il put par l'intermédiaire de sa fille publier des tonnes de thèses qu'il avait écrites au fil des décennies (avec quelques corrections pour correspondre à l'époque, bien sûr).

Lila suivit la famille Cullen jusqu'à sa mort. Celle-ci survint dans sa cent-vingtième année*. Elle s'éteignit entourée de ceux qu'elle appelait – devant les aides-soignantes de la maison de retraite – ses petits-enfants et ses arrières petits-enfants. Elle n'avait jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Elle voulait retrouver Miriam, se réconcilier avec sa mère et passer l'éternité en paix avec sa première famille. L'immortalité ne la tentait pas vraiment… Elle eut une belle vie. Sa famille la laissa partir, certes triste, mais résignée. Lila avait insisté pour qu'ils ne la pleurent pas trop longtemps. Pas plus d'une décennie. C'est très décent pour un vampire. De toute façon, même les immortels meurent un jour. Sinon, comment font-ils lorsqu'il y a l'apocalypse, hein? Est-ce que celui qui a inventé le concept d'immortalité y a pensé? Bref, ils se retrouveront là-bas. S'il y a un au-delà.

FIN

* En 2121


End file.
